Popular
by smartcat
Summary: Popular kids don't always have all the answers. In fact, they don't really know what they're doing half the time. Which is why they find themselves in these compromising situations. Sasunaru. Minuscule NaruSaku and SasuKar. story back in its original form
1. Dobe and Teme

**Hello fans of Sasunaru. **

**_This_**** particular plot bunny decided to bite me in the ass around six o'clock in the morning. I suddenly woke up and began narrating to myself. It was really weird.**

**On another note, this is a new story I've concocted. As you will see it's written in first person (which is something I rarely do so it's like a little challenge for me). Let me know what you think!**

**Disclaimer: Let it be known to all those who think that this college girl owns Naruto that that is sadly not the case. If you did think so then I laugh at you *insert laugh here***

**Warning: boyxboy if you don't like then what the hell are you doing here? Go away.**

**Also, every chapter following this one (if I continue this story) will be beta'd by me so please excuse any grammatical nonsense you may see. As I am only human, I can't catch everything.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Dobe and Teme

Why does everyone always think that popular kids know what they're doing? I mean c'mon, we're just kids like everyone else! We're not heavenly beings with the book of knowledge resting conveniently in our laps. We're fucking seventeen year old teenagers who have no idea what life is like outside the classroom.

I don't know why every student at Konoha High agrees with what I say.

Heck,_ I_ don't even agree with everything I say. I just say it so people will leave me the hell alone.

At least Sasuke has an answer for almost everything when people ask him shit…though I know he pulls it straight from his ass. He has no clue either.

Wait, scratch that.

He knows more than me.

I know diddly squat.

"Sasuke!" Ino Yamanaka squealed from two feet away inside the cafeteria. Beside me Sasuke instantly winces and his grip on the milk carton in his hand tightens. I cough in effort to hide the snort erupting from my mouth, hoping to god Sasuke doesn't hear it.

'OOMPH!'

Eyes widening I grip the left side of my chest and wince. Pain flares through my rib cage like a desert cat.

Sasuke's elbows of steel were no laughing matter.

Damn, that was going to leave a mark.

Cursing under my breath, I grab my fork and begin shoveling this week's lunch special into my mouth. It tastes like tuna fish…though the sign said chicken a la carte.

Shrugging to myself I continue to eat. Maybe chicken a la carte was _supposed_ to take like tuna fish. I wouldn't know.

I don't even know what a la carte means!

"Sasuke," Ino said again as she placed her tray down on the table, "You know the year end dance is coming up, right?"

I could see the gears within his head turning as Sasuke nodded. It was obvious he was trying to figure out exactly what Ino wanted before she asked. This way he could have a proper answer that would entail Ino to leave him alone.

He would always do that to me too…it was kind of annoying.

He'd look at you with those stormy black eyes...eyes that pretended they could see everything to the tiniest detail. Who did he think he was? Some mind reader or something? Trust me, when he looked at you that way it felt like he was trying to look straight down into your soul.

I shuddered at the thought.

He was looking at Ino like that now.

Calm and calculating, that's my best friend Sasuke for you.

We've been best friends since the age of diapers. My mother loved to tell me the story of when before I was born, how she and Mikoto (Sasuke's mom) would sit in the park while Itachi (Sasuke's evil older brother) played on the slide discussing how they would marry their children to each other and thus become related for real. After mom had gone to get an ultra sound, they apparently told her I was a girl.

And here is where all the penis jokes come in to play. Hardy har har. No, I do _not _have a little dick. It's actually quite big thanks for asking.

The stupid sonogram lady read the damned thing wrong! Of course she got Sasuke's right, figures.

Anyway, this led to six months of Kushina Uzumaki and Mikoto Uchiha planning a futuristic wedding for their unborn offspring. Then surprise surprise! I pop out of the womb with an extra appendage. My dad was fucking ecstatic; he was going to have a son.

My mom…not so much.

She had been slightly disappointed that she wouldn't be braiding my hair to school.

Sasuke and I grew up pretty much side by side. He was always over my place and I over his. We shared everything together. Toys, friends, vacations, clothes and just about anything else you could possibly imagine.

"Well I'm in charge of the decorating committee," Ino's voice sounded loudly after taking a long drink from her Snapple bottle. "And I was wondering what theme you'd like to have this year?"

Cue the brow furrowing the lip thinning and the hand folding.

Sasuke folded his hands together and furrowed his brow as his lips thinned in thought. He trained his gaze on the plastic spoon resting neatly on his crisp white napkin.

There he goes, brain whirling at winds going sixty-five miles per hour. Face, unreadable in the traditional Uchiha fashion. There was only one person in this whole school who could read that blank look.

Me, Naruto Uzumaki, and you better believe it.

"Dobe," Sasuke suddenly said as he turned to look at me, lips drawn into a smirk. "What theme would you like?"

I drop the fork in my hand like a bag of flaming dog shit.

Fuck.

He did not just do that.

No! We talked about this! No transferring hard questions!

I glare at him, hoping that my eyes of icy blue would pierce through that smug look on his face.

Of course it didn't. That's just wishful thinking.

"I don't know, Sasuke," I said thinly, "You know I'm more of a sports guy. You pick."

I love it when that smug look suddenly turns into one of desperation.

Hehe, Sucker. I won this round.

"Well," he cleared his throat after turning back to look at Ino, "What did they do last year?"

"They had it themed for Halloween."

"Why don't we do that then?"

Ino frowned, "Because they did it last year."

Out of nowhere a burst of fuchsia pink jumps at me from behind and all but throws my body against Sasuke hard. He hisses as his elbow connects with the corner of the table.

"Naruto!" Sakura grabs the collar of my shirt in her fist as she looks at me fiercely through mint green eyes.

I swear somewhere behind those forest green orbs resides the devil.

"Hey, Sakura," I greet her nervously. Already the little men inside my head are running through their files trying to figure out what I could have _possibly_ forgotten that made Sakura turn from docile cheerleader into the wicked witch of the west. My little office men come up empty handed, their little hands wringing the tiny blonde hairs on their heads.

Man, I have a really overactive imagination.

"What's wrong?"

"What's wrong?" She face palms then gives me a dirty look, "What am I?"

I pause. Maybe this is a trick question.

"A cheerleader?"

"Yes but that's not what I meant."

Great. I hate this game. Why can't girls just come out and say what they want? Really, it would make living on this planet oh so much easier.

"A pretty girl?"

"She's your girlfriend, dumbass." Karin rolls her eyes as she sits down beside Sasuke.

Did I mention that Sasuke and I are dating two of Konoha High's most sought after girls?

No?

Well now I did.

Karin flicked her bright red hair to the side as she smiled sweetly at Sasuke. He nodded at her politely and turned back to Ino who was now getting slightly annoyed.

"What's up, Ino?" Sakura sat down beside me and grabbed the fruit cup from my tray. I watched her pull the plastic off with a sobering sigh.

I had been saving that.

"I'm trying to pick a theme for the year end dance," she said.

"Hm," Sakura picked up my spoon, dunked it into the fruit cup and began to stir, "Why don't we have a masquerade theme?"

"Yeah," Karin joined in, "Everyone will have to wear a mask and stuff! It will be so cool!"

"I like it," Sasuke hurriedly agreed, not wanting to waste any more time on what he deemed as nonsense.

Ino squealed to high heaven before running off to tell the planning committee.

I was just about to get back to my chicken a la carte/tuna fish when Sakura jabbed me in the chest. It wasn't as hard as Sasuke's thrust but, c'mon! Now I'm going to have _matching_ bruises. I rubbed the spot she poked stealthily as I turn toward her. "What?"

"I'm waiting." She raises one manicured eyebrow at me.

As if _that_ was going to help me read her mind. I stared at her blankly. Maybe if I concentrated hard enough…

"Karin," I hear Sasuke say beside me, "Want to go to the dance with me?"

There was a quick giggle before the redhead jumped Sasuke and squeezed him to her chest. "Yes, Sasuke! I'd love to go with you! Gosh, this is going to be so much fun!"

Then it hit me.

"Sakura," I clear my throat and offer her one of my dazzling smiles, "Would you like to go to the dance with me?"

Finally she smiled, "I'd love too."

Slowly she leaned over towards me and kissed me on the cheek.

Score! No fist in face today!

Grinning back at her, I touched my nose to hers affectionately. I've seen guys do it in movies millions of times and girls seem to just eat it right up. So does Sakura. She turns bubblegum pink whenever I do it. She smiled again and started to lean in. I stared at her for a second, watching as her eyes closed.

Was she going to kiss my cheek again? I frowned as her lips moved closer. They started to pucker and not in the way they did when she was going to kiss my cheek. These were _those_ kind of lips.

Crap.

She wanted me to kiss her. I gulped and moved my head away, clearing my throat as I did so. She opened her eyes and frowned, her shoulders drooping.

"Why won't you kiss me?" She asked.

I stared at her with unblinking eyes.

Remember how I said people expect popular kids to know everything? Well here's another_ shocking_ bit of information. No one ever teaches us shit.

Kissing?

I have no idea how to do it.

And neither does Sasuke.

Of course everyone _thinks _we've kissed a bunch of girls. Hell, there are even rumors going around that we've slept with some.

Apparently, Sasuke has a girlfriend in another country and I have kid. Who knew?

"Naruto," she looked at me with a hint of irritation, "We've been going out for a year and you still haven't kissed me."

Lies! I kissed her on the cheek. That counts!

"You know I like you a lot, Sakura," And here is where I start pulling things out of my ass. A technique I learned courtesy of one Sasuke Uchiha. "I want to take things slow because you're special to me. You're not like other girls…and when we kiss, I want it to be the most amazing thing you've ever experienced."

She blushed crimson and lowered her gaze. A lock of pink hair falling into her eyes.

Good. Sappy words worked!

I'm out of the lion's den. Daniel would be proud.

"Sakura," Karin called, interrupting our moment, "Anko wants us to run the pyramid again, remember? We're supposed to meet her in the gym in like, five minutes!"

Sakura's eyes widened, "Crap, I forgot." She jumped from her seat swiftly and grabbed my fruit cup, "Hurry, lets gather the rest of the girls."

I watched as the two of them rushed out of the cafeteria side by side, their uniquely colored hair bouncing in step to their stride.

Oh, you got to love girls who experiment with dying their hair. You just got to.

Out of the corner of my eye, I spotted three of our friends heading towards the table, each carrying a brown lunch tray.

"What the fuck is this shit?" Kiba slams his tray down as he sits across from me. I sneak a glance at his tray and grunt.

Chicken a la carte.

Shikamaru and Gaara joined as well with somber looks on their faces. Apparently they too didn't appreciate this week's lunch special.

"It tastes like tuna fish," I informed them as they picked up their forks.

Gaara growled and picked up his fruit cup, "I really need to start packing my own lunch." He glanced at Choji, our other companion who was sitting at the end of the plastic table gorging on food that no doubt tasted better than ours. It was an unspoken rule that no one was to disturb Choji Akimichi during lunchtime. It was very important to him and we as friends respected that.

Also, we recognized the fact that if we _ever_ called him fat, we'd get sat on. It was just one of those things.

"You're right," Kiba grumbled after tasting his lunch, "It does taste like tuna fish."

"Sasuke," Shikamaru drawled, "Asuma wants us on the pitch right after the bell rings. He said he wanted to have a brief meeting before practice starts."

Oh yeah I forgot to mention. Sasuke is captain of the baseball team as well as co-captain alongside me of the basketball team. I'm captain of the soccer team thank you very much, and this year we're definitely going to place on the list to play in the championship. I can feel it in my toes.

"Hn."

Kiba looked at me, "Translation please?"

I roll my eyes.

They've all been friends almost as long as Sasuke and I. _Why_ the ask me to translate for him is beyond me. They should have learned to speak 'grunt' by now.

"He'll be there just make sure you're not late, Shikamaru."

Sasuke smirked.

He thinks it's hilarious. I throw him one of my 'you're weird' looks and he lifts an eyebrow. I furrow mine and he moves his mouth to the side.

"Great," Kiba grumbled, one hand playing with his straw. "Now they're having one of their silent little conversations."

Both Sasuke and I look at the disheveled teen and glower.

I turned back to my lunch and began poking it with the end of my fork. Chicken a la carte wasn't sitting very well with me. In fact, I think I could feel it moving inside me.

Probably mutating into some horrid bacteria.

"Here," Sasuke hands me his fruit cup before taking a sip of his juice.

Gladly I take the offering. Peeling back the plastic, I tilt the little carton into my mouth and let the sweet syrup run down my throat. After polishing it off I sling my arm over Sasuke's shoulder and grin like there is no tomorrow.

He smirks, "Dobe."

:::

"Naruto, pass!" Kiba yells from left field. I see him out of the corner of my eye and swivel out of Shino's charging path. With one perfectly aimed kick, I aim the ball towards Kiba who jumps and head butts the ball into the goal. It skims right over Choji's hands and hits the net.

I swear, sometimes I think Kiba is not human. He must have some werewolf blood in him or something. It's like, impossible to jump that high. I've tried.

"Hell yeah!" Kiba yells and pulls off his jersey, giving it a swing in the air as he howls like a wolf.

"Good work, boys!" Genma spits a toothpick out of his mouth and blows the whistle, signaling for us to huddle. The whole team runs up to him, cleats ripping through the crisp green grass like Jack the Ripper. "Shino, good defense but make sure Naruto doesn't get past you again. We've got a big game coming up this week against Mist High. Make sure to get plenty of rest and for god's sake no one fail Shizune's exam. We need the whole team here, understood?"

Everyone nodded, though there were a few anxious faces in the group, namely Kiba. He sucked at bio and everyone and their mother knew it.

With that said we were dismissed. Immediately I started pulling off my shin guards. Those things always made me itchy.

After ripping them off I ran to the locker room, ready to hit the showers and go home. Sasuke was already changing inside with the rest of the baseball team. Gaara had just pulled off his cleats when I walked in. He gave me an ominous look and I stopped short. Great, Sasuke was pissed about something...that didn't bode well for us –well me. Tentatively I walked to the locker I shared with the black haired raven. Sasuke was just pulling off a dirt stained shirt when I cleared my throat. He glanced at me before pulling the shirt the rest of the way off and flinging it into his open gym bag.

"What's up?" I asked carefully.

"Hn."

Okay. Talk later. I get it, geez. No need to get all touchy.

I began undressing beside him, first undoing the laces of my cleats then pulling my jersey over my head. The coolness of the locker room felt good against my sweaty back. Sasuke's movements by my side created a slight breeze, cooling the sweat droplets on the back of my neck. Pushing past me, Sasuke strode purposefully towards the showers with a towel wrapped around his waist. Sighing, I quickly pulled off my pants, grabbed a towel out of my own bag, and headed to join him.

Most of the guys were fooling around when I stepped under the shower head. A block of soap hit my ass and I turned to give the thrower a dirty look. I kicked the green bar of soap with the heel of my foot and sent it sliding across the tiled floor. Grabbing a bottle of shampoo I had brought with me, I squeezed a generous amount into my hand and began to scrub at the hair plastered to my face.

After washing the shampoo and conditioner out of my hair I searched for my soap. The washcloth was there but I detected no white block of foaming goodliness. Damn it, I must have left it in my bag. Grumbling, I grabbed my washcloth and marched over to Sasuke's shower cubicle. He was just standing under the spray with his eyes closed, a serene expression on his face.

Well, that look was going to change in about ten seconds.

I bumped him lightly out of the way so I could reach for his soap. He gives me a murderous glare but shifting to the side, "Just needed to borrow some soap. Forgot mine in my bag."

He rolls his eyes at me, "You're such a moron."

"Yeah, yeah," I mutter, lathering up my washcloth, "Love you too."

I quickly soaped up and rinsed myself off. Sasuke had gone and taken my shower, leaving me to take my time enjoying the warm water all by myself. The bastard always managed to set the temperature just exactly right.

After wrinkling up like a prune, I turned the water off and grabbed all of Sasuke's things. Walking back to my locker I found him nearly dressed and ready to go.

"Hurry up," he grumbles, "Your mom called and told me we're having beef stew for dinner today. Oh, and Itachi's also coming for dinner."

I tossed him his things before rummaging through my bag for a set of clean underwear, "Great. We're going to have to pee carefully."

Itachi developed this prankster streak after heading to college. On his weekend visits home, he'd taken to testing pranks out on me and Sasuke. Last week he had put saran wrap over the toilet he shared with Sasuke while I was sleeping over.

We should have known something strange was up when Itachi kept bringing us cans of soda from them fridge. Needless to say, it was quite an interesting night.

Getting dressed in record speed, we were out in the parking lot five minutes later. Sasuke pulled out his car keys and pressed a small button. In the distance we saw the lights flash on his sleek black car. Running towards it, I opened the passenger door and got inside. Sasuke took his sweet time, first going to put his gym bag in the trunk _then_ walking to sit inside.

"We have to stop at my place first," Sasuke said, "My dad said a letter came to me from Sound University. He wants me to check it out and send an application."

I grunted, "Sound is far away."

"Never said I wanted to go there."

"So why bother checking it out?"

He shrugged, "I don't know. Promised I would."

Ah. Promises.

Nasty little buggers.

"Remember we promised to go to the same college," I reminded, "And there is no way my mother would ever let me go to Sound. It's too far away."

Sasuke nods, "I know. But I have to look at the letter."

Quietly we drove to Sasuke's house. Upon arriving his mother smothered him in a hug then jumped at me and nearly broke all the bones in my body. For some reason, all the women in my life are abnormally strong. It's quite strange.

"Hello, Naruto!" She smiled as I watched Sasuke disappear down the hall, "Tell your mother I got the address to that laser hair removal place she wanted. Have her call me when you get home."

I shudder. Laser hair removal.

"Will do," I gave her that winning Uzumaki smile. She of course pinched my cheek like I was five years old and handed me a cookie.

No raisins. Just the way I like them.

Sasuke reappeared and grabbed me by the shoulder, thus leading me out the door. We both said our goodbyes before Sasuke's mom waved us off. She stood in the doorway, no doubt watching us closely to make sure we put on our seat belts. Moms. After settling inside the car, I waited for Sasuke to start the engine before bombarding him with my questions.

"So," I start, "What did you want to talk to me later about when we were in the locker room?"

I saw the wince form on his face and that instantly made my stomach drop. Sasuke rarely winced like that, and when he did…things didn't bode so well for us mortals.

"Karin brought up why I haven't kissed her yet," he said quietly. "She and Sakura have been talking."

Girls talking=bad omen.

"Shit."

"Hn."

"This is why life should come with an instruction manual!" I hit my head against the window hard. "Sakura tried to kiss me today and I chickened out. What now? I don't want her thinking I'm a bad kisser. Especially since all the rumors make me out to be some kissing_ god_."

Sasuke's grip tightened on the wheel as he made a left turn. The car came to a stop as we hit a red light.

"Google."

"What?" I cast a look in his direction.

He had that determined look on his face again.

"We're going to Google it."

I give him the 'you-can't-be-serious' look as the light turned green and he hit the gas pedal. "We're going to learn how to kiss through Google? That's your brilliant plan?"

He throws me dirty look, "You rather me ask Itachi?"

"Google it is."

And that my friend, was the catalyst that turned my life upside down.

* * *

**Well what do you think?**

**Should I never write in first person again?**

**Let me know if you want me to continue with this story or yell at me for being disloyal to LTBL, whichever you prefer…**


	2. The Almighty Google

**Thank you everyone for those lovely reviews! Hope you enjoy this new chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Almighty Google

When we arrived at my house I jumped out of the car and rushed to the front door, eager to get inside and Itachi proof my room.

Shoving my key into the keyhole, I unlocked the door and push it open just in time to hear a loud crash come from upstairs. Instantly I see my mom run out of the kitchen, face and hands covered in flour.

"Minato, honey?" She calls with a worried look. Her long red hair was pulled back in a messy bun and was currently sporting a fine coat of flour as well.

From the second floor I heard my dad yell, "I'm fine! Don't worry, dear!"

"What's dad doing?" I ask after the features on my mom's face relax. She gave me a sympathetic look.

No.

He couldn't be.

I run up the stairs like my life depends on it. My eyes dart to the bathroom door which is cracked open just enough to let me see the horror that has befallen me.

My dad was currently kneeling behind the toilet working a rather large wrench over some metal pipes. I swallow hard.

Good bye twenty-first century plumbing, hello dark ages.

"Dad," I ask hesitantly, "What are you doing?"

Minato Uzumaki looks up at me with a determined look on his face. He smiles brilliantly, "I had some free time on my hands so I decided to fix the toilet."

"Dad," I say weakly, "It wasn't broken."

The blonde man frowns, "Yes it was." He stood up and cracked his back, "It was making a weird sound when it flushed."

Noticing the look of horror on my face, my dad walked over to me and patted me on the shoulder, "Don't worry, Naruto. It will be as good as new in a couple of hours."

No, Dad. It wasn't…because you have a magical touch.

"Like the basement sink?" I mutter darkly.

"That wasn't because of me. The pipes were ancient so the whole thing needed to be replaced."

"How about the air conditioning system?" I asked wryly.

My dad hesitated for a moment, but then an answer came to him, "That was hardly my fault. I didn't know you could short circuit the whole thing!"

"Minato," I hear Sasuke's voice echo from a few feet away. My head instantly snaps to it and finds Sasuke standing in the hall with his gym bag slung over his shoulder, "Please don't tell me you're fixing the toilet."

I see the corner of my dad's eye twitch.

Sasuke sounded just like his Fugaku, it was hilarious!

If there was one person to talk some sense into my doctor dad, it was Fugaku Uchiha.

My dad clears his throat and grins at us, "I'll have it fixed before dinner or my name isn't Minato Uzumaki!"

Needless to say, the toilet was still broken by the time mom called us down to dinner.

Sasuke and I entered the kitchen to find Itachi and my mom chatting up a storm. However, upon seeing us enter the room, they both seemed to suddenly suffer from a case of speechlessness. I shoved my hands into my denim jean pockets and furrowed my eyebrows to let them know I was one hundred percent positive they were talking about me.

"Itachi," I heard Sasuke say beside me.

The older Uchiha smirked and strode over to us, effectively tousling Sasuke's hair. "Hello, little brother." He looked over at me with a glint in his eye and poked me in the forehead, "Naru-chan."

I remind myself that my mom was watching and that any unruly behavior performed in front of her eyes would be a serious miscalculation on my part.

Swallowing the urge to grab Itachi by his overly grown hair, I plaster on a smile.

"Has your father fixed the bathroom yet?" My mom asked me as she started to bring out the food to the already set table. Turning my attention towards her, I slump my shoulders. Grabbing a bowl of steaming rice I walk over to the dinner table and place it in the center. Then exhaling deeply I answer her question, "What do you think?"

Before she could reply the heavy footfalls of my father could be heard rushing down the stairs. His spiky blonde head appeared in the dining room shortly after, "Dinner! What are we having today, honey?"

"How's the bathroom coming?" She asked him with one hand on her hip and a frown marring her pleasant face.

I couldn't help snorting.

Itachi took this as an opportunity to smack me upside the head.

Minato rubbed the back of his neck nervously as he looked at his wife, "Um…its going," he bobs his head, "But I don't think I'll be able to finish it today. But tomorrow looks very promising!"

"If it's not fixed by tomorrow, I'm calling the plumber," Kushina glowered, her eyes blazing, "One more day, sweetness. And if it's not fixed by then…well then you better start praying."

My dad visibly swallowed.

"Sasuke," My mother turned to my best friend with a sweet smile, "Can you bring in the dumplings I made?"

Sasuke nods and zips out of the dining room.

Five minutes later we were all sitting down at the table enjoying my mom's slightly burnt beef stew. I do not know how you burn beef stew.

Like I've said before, _I'm_ just a teenager.

If you want to learn how to burn your beef stew, ask my mother. She's a pro at burning stuff. Don't believe me? Ask anyone at the table.

I bite into my dumpling and wince as the hot juice scalds my tongue. Giving a loud yelp I drop my fork and reach for my glass of water. Out of the corner of my eye I see Sasuke roll his eyes at me while Itachi just shakes his head.

Almost immediately I feel my face flame.

So glad that the people at school only know me as the cool, fun guy instead of the impulsive overgrown child that I am.

"So, Itachi?" My father started, "How is that girl you were seeing last week?"

Both my ears and Sasuke's perked up with interest. This was news to us.

Itachi had been seeing a girl?

"She's good," Itachi nodded. "I'll actually be seeing her in a few days. We're going to study for our upcoming midterms together."

I grin, "Studying, huh?"

I see Sasuke smirk and my grin widens. From across the table, Itachi throws me a murderous look. His eyes narrow as the grip on his fork tightens.

Yep, I was pretty happy with myself right about now. "What exactly are you two going to be studying together? Anatomy?"

"Naruto," my mother clears her throat, grabbing my attention, "You still have the steamed asparagus on your plate."

I looked down and stare at the eight miniature trees lying on my plate, and growl. They weren't even a nice shade of green!

Puke green!

I was supposed to eat this poor excuse of a vegetable that not only looked unappetizing but tasted like shit as well.

What was I, five? Since when did seniors in high school need to eat their vegetables? I looked at my mom who was expectantly waiting for me to pop one of them trees in my mouth. I was about to open my mouth to complain only to be cut off before I even started.

"They're good for your colon! Now eat, Naruto." She gave me a stern look, "No son of mine is going to be walking around with an unhealthy colon. You too, Sasuke."

The raven haired boy looked up, startled. "What?"

"You heard me," my mother smiled kindly at him, "Your mother and I have been reading through your father's medical journals. Mikoto read somewhere that many teenagers suffer from weak colons –"

"Yeah," I cut in, "In third world countries!"

One look from my mom had me automatically go on mute.

"Greens such as spinach, asparagus and brussels sprouts contain the necessary vitamins and minerals to make sure you are both healthy and strong. Now, neither of you are to leave this table until the serving of greens is gone from your plates."

Sasuke stared aghast at my mother, "How about Itachi?"

"I, little brother," Itachi smirked, "Already ate them."

My hand tightened firmly around my fork as I brought that disgusting vegetable to my mouth. Since when did my mom read medical journals? Sure, she was the wife of a doctor…but she never took interest in these things before! And look! My dad didn't eat this crap and he had a perfectly healthy colon!

After suffering heavily through dinner, Sasuke and I were finally excused from the table. Luckily for us, Itachi was going back to Sasuke's house. That meant that all our hard work on weasel proofing my room was for naught. Still, it was good to know that Sasuke and I would be left in peace. As soon as we were excused, we ran up to my room. Sasuke had the foresight to lock my bedroom door just in case my mom decided to pop in. It would definitely be awkward if she found us researching how to kiss.

How embarrassing would that be? Very. Uber embarrassing times infinity.

As I logged on to my laptop, Sasuke jumped on the bed next to me and waited patiently for me to type in my password. I didn't ask him to look away.

Why bother? Sometimes I thought he knew me better then I knew myself.

A minute later I had opened up my web browser and was staring at Google's homepage. The famous logo blaring at me mockingly. Like it knew what I was about to search. For a second I caught myself wondering if anyone could trace what I was about to Google.

"What are you waiting for? Sasuke said. Apparently he had run out of patience. I shot him a dirty look.

"What exactly am I supposed to search?"

He rubbed the bridge of his nose, eyes closed in evident annoyance. "Just Google 'how to kiss,' dobe."

Sucking in my cheeks I quickly typed 'how to kiss' into the search bar and held my breath as the results page loaded. In one quick movement, Sasuke grabbed the computer from my lap and took control over our covert operation. I didn't mind much. He was the smarter one, I'd leave all the difficult decision making to him.

I watched him study the computer screen with anticipation. A few clicks later, Sasuke grabbed the sleeve of my shirt and pulled me towards him. "Look."

I turned my head to look at the screen and began to read, " Kissing can be a hard thing to do until you get comfortable doing it, and while nothing can fully prepare you for a kiss, this how-to will explain some of the basics of kissing a partner and explore some simple kissing do's and don't's." **(1)** I shrugged and straightened up on the bed as Sasuke took over reading.

"The lead up to the kiss can actually be the most difficult part of kissing. Figuring out whether your partner is ready to kiss you or not can be a challenge of its own." **(1)**

"Well we don't have to worry much about that," I gripe, "Everyone wants a piece of us." I wiggle my eyebrows. Sasuke just threw me a pitying look before rolling his eyes and focusing his attention back on the screen.

"Okay, dobe." He scrolled down the page, "Grab a piece of paper. I'm going to read off a list of kissing indicators."

I look at him dumbfounded, "You want me to take notes?"

A slight pink hue appears on the Uchiha's cheeks as he clears his throat, "Just write this down."

Grumbling under my breath I scooted off the bed and walked over to my desk. My hands instantly going to my bottom left drawer. Pulling out a piece of paper, I grabbed a pen from my pencil holder and marched back to the bed. Sidling up to Sasuke I grunted, letting him know that I was ready.

"Indicators are softening of the eyes, eye contact, head turning slightly, lips are either bitten or licked. Some form of physical contact…put down touching shoulder or leg as an example."

I grumble to myself but do as Sasuke says, writing in an example of a physical touch.

"Okay, conversation stops but eye contact isn't broken, smiling…lots of smiling."

I continue to take notes as Sasuke reads off the computer screen. When we finally get down to the bottom of the page I had acquired two pages of notes, double sided.

"Practice makes perfect," Sasuke read the last line and looked up.

I flexed my fingers trying to rid them of the cramp I had developed from taking notes.

I haven't written so much in a ten minute interval in my whole life! Even in school I had never taken such precise notes!

This better be worth it.

Glancing at Sasuke I frown. He had his thinking face on again.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn."

I scratch my ear, "What are you thinking about?"

"The instructions said practice makes perfect," he looks at me uncertainly, "Practice."

"How are we supposed to practice?" I fling the papers onto my bed and collapse onto it, grabbing a pillow and crushing it to my chest. "With dolls? I don't even have any!"

Sasuke looked at me curiously, his hands resting on his knees. I looked up at him and noticed he was wearing his thinking face again.

"Hey," I sat up, nudging him in the shoulder, "You got an idea?"

His eyes shifted nervously for a split second. If you hadn't known Sasuke for as long as I have, you wouldn't have even noticed. My hand drops, "Sasuke…"

"You're not going to like it."

I really hated hearing those words. They always boded ill for my psyche.

Instantly my body tensed, prepping itself for what was no doubt going to be something that I'd probably have to do no matter what I thought. Rubbing the back of my neck nervously, I shot Sasuke a weary smile. Cueing him that I was ready to hear whatever he had to say.

"We do it with each other."

Yep.

He was right.

I didn't like this at all.

"You're joking, right?" I give a nervous laugh. His eyebrows furrow and I think I just saw what seemed to be a slight blush appear on his cheeks.

"I'm not," he said stubbornly. "How else are we going to get feedback? What if we suck and think we're good?"

"Teme," I grumble, "How the hell are we supposed to figure out if we're good or not? We don't know the first thing about making out!"

"If it feels good we're doing it right," Sasuke crossed his arms and glared at me like somehow all this way _my_ fault. "If it's bad then we're doing it wrong."

"Um, hello?" I wave my hand in front of his face, "It won't feel good because we're both dudes!"

Seriously, I thought he was smarter than me. Do I look like a skirt wearing, face painting, bra wearing individual to you? I surely hope not.

"That's not true," he said dryly, "It has nothing to do with what gender you are. A kiss is a kiss. Besides, guys do kiss each other and enjoy it."

"Uh, yeah," I raise my voice, "Cause they're fucking gay!"

Sasuke rolls his eyes at me, "Well then how do you propose we do this? If you have any ideas please, share them because I don't see any other way around this."

I open my mouth to say something and stop.

How the hell were we supposed to practice?

Dolls wouldn't work, their mouths don't open and kiss back.

Pillows don't even have mouths.

"…."

"Well," Sasuke looks at me expectantly, "I'm waiting."

Shit.

I have no fucking clue.

Shutting my eyes tight, I let my head droop, "Okay."

"Fine," Sasuke grabs me by the arm and pulls me to his front. With only a few inches separating us from each other, I gulp.

"We tell no one," I clarify as my eyes lock with his.

"You think I'm an idiot like you, dobe?"

Well that wasn't very nice you shit face. I furrowed my brow angrily, letting him know that I found no humor in his lame statement.

"This also doesn't mean we're gay," I gripe, "It's just a learning experience."

He rolls his eyes at me again, "We're not gay, dumbass."

"What the fuck, Sasuke!" I raise my voice, "Stop it!"

His head jumps back, startled, "What?"

I cross my arms furiously, "Quit the dumb assery. Stop being such a dick!"

"Sorry," he apologizes almost immediately. His eyes fall to my cotton blend sheets, "Hn."

"Yeah, I know." The tension leaves my body and I run a hand through my spiky hair. Hoping to somehow get rid of that butterfly feeling in my stomach, "I'm nervous too, so let's just do it."

He nods and his shadow black eyes come to meet with mine. I swallow and try to smile just like the instructions said. A few seconds later Sasuke snorts and starts laughing. I give him a murderous glare and cross my arms, "What?"

He covers his mouth in an attempt to deafen the snorting, "Your face looks funny."

I blanche, "Sasuke!" My cheeks no doubt have turned red by this point as consequence for my face flaming up, "You're not helping!"

Sasuke let out one more chuckle before finally restraining himself and sitting back in front of me, back straight. His face was stony, a mask of indifference but his eyes…they were still fucking laughing at me! I pinch his arm and his eyebrow twitches.

Good, the laughing at my obvious humiliation has ceased.

"Don't smile, dobe." He said, "Just relax. Remember, the instructions said you had to loosen your muscles, soften your lips."

Instantly my tongue darted out of my mouth and licked my lips. Sasuke gave me a wry look and I shrugged, "I'm moistening them."  
"Whatever."

He pulled closer to me and our eyes met.

I stared into them, noticing for the first time a hint of red in his onyx black eyes. They stared back at me just as intently as I was staring into them. I licked my lips again nervously.

"You know," Sasuke said in barely above a whisper, "You have really, really blue eyes."

I swallowed and reached out to touch his sleeved arm. Remembering that physical contact was a must before the actual lip lock. Slowly, his hand came to rest on my thigh. Fingertips gently brushing against the denim fabric before his whole palm came to rest atop it. The heat from his hand oddly made my whole body tingle.

A good tingle.

His head tilted to the side ever so slightly before slowly moving towards me.

My eyes left his and traveled gradually down to his lips. I found myself thinking he had a very nice mouth. Slowly I leaned in as well, letting my eyes drift to half mast as our breaths hit against each other.

I felt my whole body pulse in anticipation. Each nerve ending painfully aware of every breeze, every touch and every arrow of fire shooting into my stomach. The distance between us grew shorter and shorter. Our lips only a hairsbreadth apart. Closing my eyes fully, I let my lips touch his.

* * *

**(1)-****www. instructables. com/ id/How-to-Kiss/-the google page sasuke and naruto found.**

**To Be Continued…**


	3. K is for Kissing

**Sorry it's been so long since my last update. I've had…things ^^;**

**Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. And to those who have read Lessons to be Learned…I'm glad you liked the lemon!**

* * *

Chapter 3: K is for Kissing

Sasuke's lips pressed into mine, adding a pleasant pressure. Instantly, I felt something in my stomach tighten. Keeping my eyes closed, I pressed my lips harder against his, kissing him experimentally. He kissed me back, slowly. Lips brushing against mine before kissing my upper lip hesitantly.

Inside, I was getting all tingly.

As our kisses became more sure, I felt his other hand encircle my waist and bring me closer to his body. Still holding on to his shoulder, I continued to kiss him. Our mouths remained closed, yet the feeling was definitely good. I pressed my lips harder against Sasuke's, wondering if it was normal to start feeling excited when kissing another guy. My mind started drifting towards what we'd read on google.

Kissing was a purely physical thing…it could make anyone feel good. And, didn't Sasuke say that you don't have to be gay to enjoy a kiss with another guy?

Slowly, my hand moved from its place at Sasuke's shoulder to his neck as my other hand came up to join it.

Our kisses were getting rougher, faster.

Sasuke shifted on the bed, his knee brushing accidently against my crotch. I gasped, my whole body pulsing from the aftershock of that slight touch. Sasuke, thinking my open mouth was an invitation, entered. His tongue darted into my mouth swiftly, meeting with mine. As soon as they touched, I felt as if my body was set on fire.

Everything.

I could feel everything.

The slight brush of air against my skin.

The warmth of Sasuke's body against my own.

His hair brushing lightly against my forehead.

Everything.

And I liked it.

Tightening my hold on his neck, I pressed even closer to him. As I did so, he moaned.

I shivered.

His voice oddly making the pressure in my stomach tighten in a very pleasing way.

I wanted him to do it again.

Brushing my tongue against his, I kissed him once more before pulling away slightly. Then drawing his bottom lip into my mouth, I gave it a little suck. He groaned low in his throat before pushing me down on the bed. I blinked in surprise, not quite sure what had just happened. Sasuke moved away from me and sat at the edge of the bed, panting.

"I think you'll be fine," he said, not looking at me.

I sat up, my cheeks no doubt flushed, "Yeah…you too." Sasuke looked at me, instantly my eyes went to his lips. I swallowed, remembering just how a few minutes ago they were pressed hard against mine. "But I…I think we need more practice…"

Wait.

Hold the phone.

What just spewed out of my mouth?

"Really?"

I stare at Sasuke, mouth opening and closing like a fish.

He stood up and rubbed his forehead, "I guess we can practice a little more…"

I nod dumbly.

"Alright then," clearing his throat, Sasuke walks over to my cabinet and pulls out a towel, "I'm going to take a shower."

"O-okay," I mumble, watching him rummage through his bag for his stuff before walking out of my room. As soon as he disappears, I collapse onto the bed and rub my face.

That night, I lie awake with Sasuke sleeping next to me. Sighing, I listen to his even breathing as I stare out my bedroom window. A cloud passes by, blocking my view of the moon.

Biting my lip, I turn around and face Sasuke. His back was turned to me as he slept, I frown.

How was it that Sasuke could sleep through anything?

Every time I closed my eyes, the feeling of our lips pressed together sprang to the forefront of my mind, blocking any thoughts of sleep.

Groaning to myself, I sat up and ran a shaky hand through my hair. Maybe getting a drink of water would make me feel better. Putting on my slippers, I snuck to my door.

Ah…the shrieking door.

I should be awarded a scholarly medal or something for discovering how to keep the damned thing from screeching like the dead.

Now, there is a special technique I use if I want to open my door without alerting the neighborhood that I am going out for a piss. Turning the doorknob gently, I pull it open at a turtle's pace. Slowly, the door opens.

No creaking.

When the crack is big enough for me to slide through, I stop. Shimmying through the opening I've created, I leave the door open and go downstairs. Unaware that right after I left, Sasuke turned around and covered his face with his hands.

The Uchiha lay there, staring at the ceiling for a few minutes before touching his lips.

:::

"Naruto, if you wish to sleep," Asuma wrinkled his brow, "Please do so on your own time."

I lift my head up from my desk, blinking, "Sleeping? In your class? Never."

Asuma shook his head.

Well he would be tired too if he hadn't slept the whole night! I groaned silently and tried pushing back the urge to collapse in my seat. Sasuke wasn't looking so great either.

Why…I have no idea.

He slept like a baby.

After we were dismissed, I grabbed my backpack and slowly trudged out of the room to our next class, English with professor Kakashi Hatake. Sakura was also in my English class so this time I, as the loving and caring boyfriend that I am, sat beside her. She pecked me on the cheek before going off about how excited she was for the Halloween dance. I nodded, pretending like I cared what color eye shadow would suite her best. The damn thing was over three weeks away and she was acting like it was tomorrow.

"Of course we have to be matching," Sakura sighed, "I was thinking we could go as Snow White and Prince Charming."

Wait what?

"Sakura," I tune in, "Are you kidding?"

"Huh?" She looks at me, "Why would I be kidding?"

"Snow White?" I wrinkled my nose.

"What?" Her eyes cross, "Do you think I won't make a good Snow White?"

Me and my big mouth.

"N-no!" I stammer, "You'd make a great Snow White! I-I just don't think I'll look good in…tights."

"Oh," her features soften, "Well then…what do you want to go as?"

"Isn't it a little early to be picking costumes?" I ask her weakly, "I mean, we have three weeks be –"

"Sakura!" Karin waves from across the room.

Sakura's head snaps towards Karin, eyes wide, "Karin!" She squeals loudly.

I wince.

What is it with women?

The two girls run towards each other and hug in the middle of the room like they haven't seen each other in over a year. Almost immediately they start talking about some nonsense, letting me know that it was safe to turn my attention elsewhere. Kiba was sitting a few seats down from me, whispering to Shino about something. Choji and Shikamaru were playing cards in the corner with their desks turned towards each other. Hinata and Ino were looking through a magazine, one I'm sure I'd find as interesting as a bucket of sand.

I sigh and slump in my seat, pencil tapping against the wiring of my notebook as I wait for Kakashi to show up. Sasuke had stayed behind to talk to Asuma about something, leaving me to while away the time all by myself.

"Naruto."

I look up to find Gaara hovering over me, his face blank of expression.

"Hey."

"You seemed…" Gaara furrows his brow, as if he's having trouble speaking, "Out of it this morning."

I lick my lips nervously, "Oh…ha," rubbing the back of my neck, I smile at him, "Just a little tired. I guess…practice yesterday wore me out a bit."

"Hm."

"Yeah."

"Well," he said, "We were wondering if you and Sasuke wanted to go watch that thriller opening in theaters this weekend with us."

Thriller?

Hell yes!

"Sure!" I reply excitedly, "Who is going?"

Gaara shrugs his shoulders, "Just a few of us. Namely, us guys from the soccer and baseball teams."

"Cool," I grinned, thinking how awesome it was going to be eating a large helping of popcorn while watching a movie with my friends. We hadn't gone out in such a longtime…damn crap kept getting in the way. Kiba spraining his ankle…Shino having to help his dad clean out the lab…Choji's…ugh, I don't even want to remember how Choji's room looked like before he was forced to clean it. I distinctly remember a pizza box moving of its own accord last time I had ventured into _that_ room of the mystery…"We'll definitely be there."

"We'll be where?"

I turn to see Sasuke standing a few inches behind me, his face set into a look of indifference, "At the movies this weekend, to see that thriller movie."

"Bloody Scream?" He asked. I look at Gaara who nods his head, "Okay."

"Neji is organizing it," Gaara sighs, "I'm just telling people about it," he mutters darkly, glare set in place, "Don't know why he just couldn't do it himself."

Sasuke and I exchange looks.

Gaara definitely was a strange one…we're all friends but…sometimes I wonder…if maybe Gaara was planted here by aliens…

I know, it's crazy…but still.

"Good morning!" Kakashi waltzes into the room with his briefcase at his side, a scarf wrapped snuggly around the lower portion of his face.

I think he wears it that way to cover up some hideous deformity.

Why else would you cover your mouth like that every day?

It's not normal!

"Please pull out your books and turn to page 58 in Shakespeare's Macbeth."

I groan as Sasuke takes a seat beside me, preparing myself for another grueling forty-five minutes in which my time here on this wonderful planet is wasted. Opening my book, my eyes cross as I stare at the gibberish in front of me.

Damn you Shakespeare…

:::

As soon as the bell sounded, Sasuke and I bounded out of the school as fast as we could. Jumping into his car, we raced to his house.

Apparently, Sasuke had gotten a text from his mother letting him know she'd made stuffed tomatoes. That in itself is a wonder to me. How one could enjoy a stuffed tomato was simply mindboggling. Nonetheless, the Uchiha's had a thing for that vegetable-that-isn't-a-vegetable-but-is-actually-a-fruit…yeah…

Which brings me to explaining why we had to rush home. Itachi, Sasuke and their dad always compete with each other to see who can eat the most stuffed tomatoes.

I always lose…because_ I'm_ not crazy.

Thing is, the contest doesn't have a set time to when it starts. The tomatoes are fair game once they're out of the oven.

Sasuke parks hurriedly in the driveway before walking rather quickly to the front door, shoving his key inside and throwing the poor thing open.

"We're home," he calls before grabbing me by the sleeve and shoving me inside.

In the kitchen, we find Fugaku already finishing up a helping of stuffed tomato. As soon as he sees Sasuke, he smirks, "Hello, Sasuke."

"Itachi here?" Sasuke asks before grabbing a plate and picking up a stuffed tomato.

Mikoto shakes her head as she appears from behind the refrigerator door, "No…he has class until five today."

I shiver as a vulpinelike smile appears on my friend's face. I count the remaining stuffed tomatoes on the platter and sigh.

Thirteen fucking tomatoes.

"Well I think we're going to be here for some time," I groan, "Mikoto, do you have any ramen?"

Sasuke's mother gives me a disapproving look, "Naruto…you know how bad ramen is for you." She tisks at me, "It is a very unhealthy obsession." I look at her dumbly, wondering if she'd prefer me to have a tomato obsession like her son. "Oh, and did you tell your mother to call me last night?" Mikoto handed me a plate with a stuffed tomato, "I haven't heard from her yet. That Laser place gets booked really fast, it's important she make an appointment early."

Somehow, thinking of my mother getting hair removed from different parts of her body made me lose my appetite.

I grimace, "I'll make sure to tell her tonight."

"Good."

After Sasuke had his fill _and_ made sure there was no way Itachi could beat him, we went up to his room to do our homework. I had sprawled myself on the floor, scattering my papers all over the place while Sasuke sat at his desk. We each worked diligently on completing our assigned work. I of course had to copy Sasuke's math homework after staring at the problems assigned to us for a good ten minutes. He just rolled his eyes at me when I took his notebook.

Well, we can't _all_ be brilliant at everything.

It was nearly six o'clock when Sasuke plopped down next to me, "You done yet?"

I threw him a dirty look, "Does it look like I'm done?" I point to my notebook, showing him that I still had three problems to copy.

He sighed and turned onto his back, staring up at the ceiling, "Hn."

"Damn it, Sasuke!"

"Well, you are pretty slow."

I grabbed him by the collar, picking him off the ground into a sitting position and stared angrily into his face. My head swimming with algebra equations that made absolutely no sense to me, "Stop making fun of me."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and in one swift movement, removed my fingers from his shirt, "Then trying doing those three problems by yourself, dobe."

Sucking in my cheeks, I stare into the textbook, "I have no idea how to even _start_ solving this damn shit."

"Hn."

"Oh fine," I lie back down on my stomach and write the problem into my notebook. A full minute passes with me just staring at it. Then finally, I make my first move.

"Hn."

I erase it.

Another thirty seconds passes before I attempt again.

"Hn."

I erase again, "Help me then," I grumble, "Give me a hint."

Sasuke points at the problem, "Start on the left side."

Slowly I go through the equation with Sasuke helping me. Finally, I complete it and check my answer with Sasuke's.

They match.

Grinning, I hurriedly write down the last two equations and solve them in a similar fashion while Sasuke sits up and looks at me smugly.

"At last," I heave a sigh of relief as I shove my schoolwork into my book bag.

I turn around to give Sasuke his notebook when he grabs me and pulls me towards him, crashing his lips down on mine.

I recoil, shocked, "What are you doing?"

"Practicing." He says matter of factly, like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

I blanche, "You didn't warn me!"

"Kisses don't always come with a warning," Sasuke crosses his arms, "I thought you took notes?"

I feel my face grow hot, "I-I did." Slowly, I crawl over to him, remembering how good the kisses felt yesterday. "Let's start again."

Sasuke frowns, "But then we lose the element of surprise."

"We could do it that way tomorrow."

I suddenly freeze.

What?

I bit my lip, wondering how the hell these things keep popping out of my mouth.

"Tomorrow?"

"Y-yeah," I rub the back of my neck nervously, "I-I mean…if we don't practice a lot…w-we won't g-get better…"

I watch Sasuke's face as he thinks over my statement. Honestly, I have no idea why I…why I want to practice…I mean yeah, I want to be super awesome when I kiss Sakura. But…but…

"Okay," Sasuke says before scooting closer and pulling me into a kiss.

Just like yesterday, my whole body reacts to his touch. I push myself closer to him as our lips meet. He opens his mouth first this time, letting me in to learn what I can. I run my tongue over his, tasting and touching everything and anything he lays bare.

Somehow we end up with me pressed to the floor with Sasuke atop of me, his hand resting on my thigh. I could care less where he puts it at the moment as I pull him closer to me, making our chests touch.

It feels so good to have him pressed this way to me.

I moan as he sucks my bottom lip into his mouth and then does something completely new with his tongue.

Figures…Sasuke was always a fast learner.

My arms slowly run up and down his back while we kiss, tracing over the muscles years of baseball and basketball had created. I shiver as his fingers move across my thigh, his actions shooting straight to my groin at a speed any sprinter would be jealous of. I moan again when he enters my mouth, tongues clashing together and learning what it is they're really meant to do.

The sound of a car alarm going off outside finally causes us to break away. I stare into Sasuke's face, panting hard. He is looking into my eyes, an expression I can't quite read written in his inky black orbs. I blink before licking my lips. Instantly I see Sasuke's gaze snap towards my mouth, his lips slightly parted as he continues to pant.

Right now, there was nothing more I wanted then for Sasuke to kiss me again. However, as luck would have it, he stood up and brushed himself off.

Suddenly feeling rather awkward, I stumble to my feet, "I s-should be going home now," I mutter, "H-have to…tell my mom about the l-laser removal."

Sasuke nods hesitantly, I feel him watching me as I grab my backpack from the floor. Slowly I walk out of his room and head down the stairs. To my chagrin, I find Itachi leaning against the wall, his expression solemn as he stares at the platter of stuffed tomatoes.

"Naru-chan," I stop in my tracks, "How many tomatoes did Sasuke eat?"

I gulp, "Six."

"Damn it," Itachi glares at the three remaining tomatoes. He then looks at me with a morose expression, "Take my advice, when you get to college…don't take advanced calculus if it isn't required…even if it looks good."

No worries there.

"Sure," I say stiffly before running out the door.

Within ten minutes I was home, "Mom!" I yell as loudly as I can, "Mikoto wants you to call her about some Hair Removal thing!"

* * *

**OOOOOOOOOOOH!**

**What now, you ask?**

**Review and you will know!**

**Favs and reviews are greatly appreciated!**


	4. Something's Not Right

**I would like to thank everyone who was so supportive of me last time when I had to deal with a couple of trolls on this site. Really guys, I appreciate it tons. As I have mentioned before, writing in first person is quite a challenge for me. It's not comfortable and many times I find myself stuck while writing. But this is why I'm doing it. To learn and to become a better writer because of it.**

**Again, thank you all for reading!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Something's Not Right

Racing up to my room, I fling my backpack against the wall before throwing myself on top of the bed. The springs give an annoyed creak as I adjust myself on the mattress. Staring up at the ceiling, I kick off my sneakers and focus all my attention on that single dark spot on the left. It has always been there, a little mark of impurity on my spectacularly white ceiling. Folding my arms behind my head, I let out a large sigh.

The sprint back home did very little to cease the thoughts slowly eating away at my brain. They continued to float around tauntingly, as if trying to drive me crazy with their persistent flickering.

I frown, biting my lip as I do so.

If I concentrated hard enough, I could still feel Sasuke's lips pressed against mine. Oddly, that little memory of barely fifteen minutes ago made my whole body suddenly ignite. Lifting my fingers to my mouth, I trace the contours of my lips, feeling the soft texture. Images of Sasuke panting atop me immediately rush to the forefront of my mind. Swallowing thickly, I close my eyes, bringing the touch of Sasuke's body against mine back. If I focused hard enough, I could feel his hand tentatively rubbing my thigh…feel his hair tickling my face and his knee pressing against my…

The sound of my cell phone ringing had me automatically sitting up, eyes wide. Looking down at myself, I came to the startling realization that my pants were no longer as loose as they were supposed to be. Panic set in instantaneously as I disbelievingly stared at the tent my erection had created.

With a shaky hand, I reach for my phone and grab it, snapping it open.

"Hello?" I answer weakly.

"Yo, Naruto!" Kiba's voice explodes from the other end, "Dude, I finally got it!"

"Got what?" I asked, furrowing my eyebrows in confusion.

"Valley of the Pharaohs!" Kiba yells excitedly, "Are you free now? Because I can come over and we could play it on your Xbox. I can be there in like five minutes!"

The dilemma of my hard on was instantly pushed to the side as I tightened the phone in my grip. That game had just come out and I had been dying to get my hands on it. Ever since Kiba and I had seen it advertised, we both counted down the days to its release. Unfortunately for me, I didn't have enough money to buy it the day it came out. Stupidly, I wasted most of my cash on the date with Sakura.

Cringing, I remember walking into that heavily perfumed store known as Abercrombie and Fitch, sitting on my ass for about thirty minutes while Sakura flitted about the store before gathering all the things she wanted.

I had walked out of that store eighty dollars poorer than I had come in.

"Kiba," I licked my lips, "Get your ass over here as fast as you can. I'll start up the system."

"Alright!"

:::

"Shoot them!" Kiba barked as he thrust his controller forwards, "They're going to kill us!"

I made my avatar grab the sword of Sakhmet and swing it around, chopping off the head of the closest mummy. Green bile exploded on the screen as the bandaged Egyptian zombie fell to the ground, disappearing in a puff of yellow smoke.

"Kiba! On the left!"

Cursing, Kiba nearly dropped the controller as his fingers expertly pushed the buttons to rid himself of the menace. They were surrounding us, and we were running out of life points.

"Damn it, Kiba!" I grit my teeth, "Use the scepter of Ra! I'm going to die here any minute now! The mummies are breathing out acid!"

"Shit!" Kiba hissed as his eyes remained focused on the screen. Within two minutes, our game was over.

Grumbling to myself, I throw the controller to the floor and slap my cheeks.

Level seven was proving to be harder to beat then we originally thought. Sitting up, I scratch my ear before reaching for my phone.

We had already lost three times in that level…it was starting to get annoying. How the hell do you get passed the damned mummies with acid spit? Looking down at my LED screen, I growl.

It's already half past ten.

"Well this sucks," Kiba says beside me as he lies down on the carpeted floor, "Fucking mummies…"

I nod in agreement.

"I wonder if Sasuke has gotten past this level yet."

Almost immediately, I feel my body freeze involuntarily.

"I mean," he continues, "He's good at these kind of things, always figuring out how to get past difficult obstacles. Do you know if he got the game?"

Kiba turns to look at me and frowns. His eyes taking on a look of curiosity as he sits up and stares at me. Swallowing, I divert my gaze to the ceiling, looking for my little black dot of comfort.

"Hey," he says, jostling me slightly, "What's wrong?"

"N-nothing."

"Che," coffee black eyes squint as his lips thin, "Naruto, you're staring at the ceiling."

I blink, "So? What, am I not allowed to stare at my own ceiling?"

Kiba scoffs, "You only stare at it like that when you've got something on your mind that's bothering you."

"Are you watching me?" My mouth drops open, "What are you, some kind of twisted stalker friend?"

He throws me a dirty look and I gulp.

Crap.

Just like a dog grabbing hold of a scent, when Kiba catches wind of something that interests him, he'll pursue it until the other party is so sick and tired of him that they'll give do anything he wants if he'll just leave them alone.

"It's really nothing," I state, licking my lips, hoping that the assurance in my voice will dissuade my nosey companion.

Oh how wrong I was.

Before I even had a chance to get my hands up, Kiba grabbed me by the waist, threw me to the ground and locked my arms and legs together with his own long limbs.

"Spit it out," he growled.

"Bite me."

Again, I should remember that Kiba is a rather animalistic person. Yelping, I twist my shoulder away.

"Don't bite me, you ass!"

"Tell me!"

"There's nothing to tell!"

"Liar," Kiba tightens his hold.

"I'm not lying!" I holler, trying to loosen his grip. Unfortunately for me, Kiba seemed to have arms made of steel.

What did his mother feed him for dinner, steroids?

There is no other logical explanation as to why his damn arms are so fucking huge!

You always lick your lips when you lie," Kiba said stiffly, "Quite an obvious tell if you ask me."

I stop moving about, eyes narrowing into perfect reptilian slits, "So that's how I lose all my poker games…why the hell didn't you tell me earlier?"

"Why would I ever tell you?" Kiba frowned, "I like winning."

"Jerk!"

"Tell me!"

"No!"

"Naruto!" Kiba squeezed tighter, pushing the air out of my lungs, "Tell me!"

"Okay, fine!" I howl, "Just let me go! I can't fucking breathe!"

Kiba's arms automatically go lax around me and I lunge away from him, shooting him a disapproving glare. He shrugs his shoulders at me and folds his arms, all ears.

"I waiting," he smirks.

Grumbling under my breath, I situate myself into a comfortable position, "Just remember, whatever I tell you is to remain a secret between us and will never leave the four corners of this room, got it?"

Kiba nods excitedly, moving closer.

"Right," I sigh, "You know how Sakura and I have been going out for some time now…"

He nods, "A year."

"Yeah," rubbing the back of my neck nervously, I cast my gaze downwards, "I haven't kissed her yet."

"What do you mean?" Kiba's brow furrows in confusion.

"I mean what I said," I slump, "I haven't kissed her."

"I've seen you kiss her."

"On the lips," I hiss.

"Oh."

"Yeah," I bite my lip, "I want it to be the most amazing thing when I do though…so I've been researching…kissing techniques…"

"That's lame."

"Shut up!" I whine, "I'm not a particularly good kisser."

Kiba grins, putting his hands up in defense, "Okay, okay!"

"You've kissed a lot of girls, right?" I ask him.

"I've kissed a few," he wiggles his eyebrows, "And then some."

Rolling my eyes, I grumble, "Don't want to know."

He laughs, "Once at a party, I even kissed a dude. Though to my defense, I was piss ass drunk and the guy was a cross dresser. I didn't even remember it…Shino showed me the pictures later, proof." He shuddered.

"You don't remember?"

He shakes his head, "Kind of glad that I don't. I mean, it's weird."

I never should have said it.

I realize it now, but at the moment it sounded like a good idea. Get some practice in to boot.

"Kiss me."

Kiba's eyes snap towards my face, "What?"

"I said kiss me," I repeated, "I'm curious."

"Are you shitting me?" He furrowed his eyebrows, lips turning down into a frown, "That's gay."

"No it isn't," I say quickly, "It's just an experiment."

"I don't experiment."

More determined, I push forwards, "Why? You not confident in your sexuality?"

"What? No!" Kiba barks, "I'm one hundred percent straight! Fact of life."

"Then you have nothing to worry about," I conclude, folding my arms. "Unless you're chicken."

Kiba's eyes narrow.

Perfect.

"I'm not a chicken."

"Looks like you are to me," I say in a singsong voice, agitating him further.

"I am not!"

"Prove it."

Fine!" He growls, coming closer to me. Eyes dangerous, "But if anyone finds out about this, I'm going to kill you and bury your body where no one will find it."

"Like hell I would tell anyone about this!" I say, "Do I look like I want people thinking I'm gay?"

He stares at me for about a minute then shakes his head. Looking back up at me, he licks his lips, "It's just an experiment."

"Correct."

"Okay."

I see his adam's apple bob as he swallows thickly. Slowly, his face comes closer to mine and I start to feel the warmth of his breath against my lips. I look up into his eyes. They seem determined and…a bit curious as well. With one hand, I reach for his shoulder and close the gap between us. His lips pressing against mine.

I feel the pressure, the wetness. But unlike my kiss with Sasuke, there is no tightening in my stomach. No tingle in my lips. Nothing.

Opening my eyes, I draw away and let my hand fall from its resting place.

Kiba licks his lips as he looks at me, expression unreadable.

"Well?" I ask, "Did you feel anything?"

He shakes his head.

I sigh, "Me neither."

"That's good then," he stands to his feet, "Means we're two completely straight individuals."

"Y-yeah," I nod, standing as well, "Since we didn't feel anything."

"And I think you kiss fine," he says quietly, "Nothing to worry about."

"Ah," I blink, "Thanks…"

"Right," Kiba sticks his hands into his pockets, "Listen, I'm going to head back now. Class tomorrow…"

"Oh!" I slap my forehead, "Crap, I forgot about that."

Kiba chuckles, "No worries." He walks over to the Xbox and removes his game, "I'll see you tomorrow then, okay?"

"Yeah," I nod as we leave my room and go down the stairs. Heading to the front door, I watch as Kiba gets into his car, giving me a short wave before driving off. The red back lights blink at me as he turns the car around.

I remain standing there in the doorway, long after his car has disappeared from view. Confused beyond belief.

Why did I feel something when I kissed Sasuke?

* * *

**Yes, Naruto…what could it be?**

**Favs and Reviews are greatly appreciated!**


	5. Dreams Are Not Cool

**I know it has been a while. Hehe *dodges stinky sock thrown from the corner***

**Sorry for such a late update, I've just been really busy with school and RL stuff. Finding time to write has proved a little harder this year. But don't fret! I have mapped out this story and can tell you with utmost certainty that it will be eleven chapters long.**

**On another note, I'd like to thank all of you who had left me a review for the previous chapter. Seriously guys, they are what keep me writing. I go back and read them and find inspiration to write again!**

**Also, I have made a twitter account (link in my profile page). Make sure to ****Follow**** me for updates on all things SasuNaru. I shall be letting you guys know of future updates and how far along I am in writing over there.**

**ATTENTION: chapter back in original form**

* * *

Chapter 5: Dreams Are Not Cool

_The feel of that wicked tongue running down the length of my neck is enough to pry a cry from my lips. I'm hot, so unbelievably hot. The coil in my stomach tightens as a hand comes to brush across the valley of my denim jeans, stroking the serpent who no longer wishes to remain dormant. __With a growing need, I push my aching pelvis against the sturdy body atop me, yearning for that pleasant friction._

_Oh god._

_Yes._

_I rub harder, faster with abandon. _

_Nothing is as important as this._

_The blood in my veins pulses harder, crashing against the walls that contain them._

_I don't think my body can take anymore of this._

_I thrust my hips upwards again, even harder, eliciting a guttural moan from above. A hand suddenly comes out of nowhere, ripping my white t-shirt off with a simple, calculated movement. I mutter incoherently as a searing hot mouth presses kisses down my breastplate, tongue sliding out and rubbing wantonly against my burning flesh._

_Tunnels of endless night stare out at me from behind a veil of ebony locks as a pink tongue flicks across my hardened nipple. Instantly my back arches as a gasp escapes my lips._

_I want more._

_So much more._

_Immediately I wrap my arms around a pale neck, pulling it unabashed towards my lips._

_Our mouths connect in a dizzying kiss. Tongues glide out and wrap together as our bodies align perfectly with one another._

_I thrust my hips forward once more, loving the feel of my hard dick rubbing against the coarse fabric. The sense of it is almost indescribable._

"_Naruto," a husky voice echoes._

_I open my eyes and stare into Sasuke's heated face. _

"_I want you."_

_Those three words send me over the edge and I feel my body convulse in wave after wave of excruciating delight. _

_I can't catch my breath._

_I can't…breathe…._

My eyes flash open as I inhale a large and greatly desired breath of air. Clutching at my chest, I feel the erratic beating of my heart as it tries to calm down. I manage to swallow three big gulps of precious oxygen before a cold wave washes over me. Fear instantaneously starts to gnaw at my insides and I shudder from an inexistent chill that tumbles down my back. With a growing sense of trepidation, I run my free hand across my forehead, wiping away a fine layer of sweat in the process. Swallowing hard I turn in bed and plant both feet firmly on the floor. Taking another deep breath, I force myself to stand only to shudder in horror when I feel a definite wetness brush against my thigh.

For some reason, I doubted it was piss, though how dearly I wished it was.

Breathing quickly through my nose I quickly stumble towards the bathroom, flicking the lights on upon arrival just before pulling down my pants.

A cold dread surrounds me as I realize something with utter horror.

I did not piss myself.

Nor did I turn into a woman during the middle of the night and start to bleed…though that would probably be a bit worrisome.

Reaching into my pajama pants, I press a finger to the white viscous liquid. It was sticky to the touch, just as I had expected it to be.

Proving without a shadow of a doubt that I just had a wet dream about Sasuke.

This couldn't be possible.

And yet, it was.

Shakily, I look up into the mirror hanging above the sink and stare at my reflection, trying to somehow make sense of what had just happened. However, no answer did I receive from my equally as shocked image. All it did in fact, was prove to me just how affected by the dream I actually was.

Flushed cheeks and dilated eyes stared back at me, letting me know that I had definitely enjoyed my nightly adventure.

I swallow hard once again.

What the fuck?

All at once a thousand thoughts started shooting through my head, falling over each other in their desire to rip me a new one.

There was no reasonable explanation for this!

I could not have just had a wet dream about Sasuke!

But, I flinch as the memories of the dream come rushing back in waves.

I did.

I just had a wet dream.

I orgasmed to thoughts of Sasuke.

To Sasuke, I just orgasmed.

I just _cummed_ for Sasuke Uchiha!

And I liked it!

Holy fucking shit.

My trembling hands reach for the knobs to turn on the faucet, turning them quickly before locking the sink and letting it fill to nearly spilling point. Then, inhaling as deep as a breath I could, I plunge my head in, letting the cold water assault my face.

It's freezing.

Definitely freezing.

As I hold my breath, I try to clear my head of all thoughts and try to focus on the sound of my heart reverberating in my ears. Its sound pushes all thoughts of dicks and Sasuke out of my mind. But alas, I am no fish.

The need to breathe has me pulling up for air within minutes. As the water sloshes out on the sides I gulp in fresh air and hesitantly take a peek at my reflection.

I whimper, "What the fuck?" Not understanding how this could be possible.

Normal people don't suddenly find themselves standing in the bathroom with their pants down to the ankles after having a most improper dream about their best friend.

A friend, mind you, who happens to be of the same sex.

"Alright," I say to myself, trying to keep calm, "Don't panic…there must be a reasonable explanation as to why this happened."

I rack my brain for answers, thinking of what could possibly have instigated such a terrible nightly visitation….and more so –what made me like it.

The past two days after Kiba's visit, I had been so busy with school and soccer practice that Sasuke and I had barely any free time. Neither of us had even tried to initiate another practice session. After Kiba had told me I had nothing to worry about, I didn't even push for it.

I mean, why the hell would I?

The only reason I had been doing that was to learn how to kiss!

What the hell had caused me to dream that?

Giving my head another good brain jolting shake, I tightened my hold on the bathroom counter, causing my knuckles to turn white from the strain.

But I didn't care.

Slowly, my eyes traveled the sides of the hanging mirror, not daring to look at my reflection, for fear of what I would see again.

Another shiver assaulted my spine as a ghosting feel of Sasuke's tongue ran down the side of my neck.

I shuddered.

But not from revulsion.

All though, what would I give to make it so.

I shivered from pleasure, as evident from my slowly hardening cock.

The fear I had felt from before gripped me tighter, closing off my airways and making it harder for me to breathe.

God no. Please no.

This was a fear…that I…really, _really_ didn't want to have.

Hastily I reached for the light switch and turned off the light, assailing the bathroom in a suffocating darkness.

That thriller I was planning on seeing with everyone – just got pushed off my to-do list.

:::

Monday morning rolled around much faster then I'd have liked it too. With a loud growl any tiger would be jealous of, I slam my fist over the blaring alarm clock.

Ah, the sweet noise of silence.

Isn't it lovely?

With a large yawn I extend my limbs; pressing my toes into the mattress and arching off the bed in an ideal fully body stretch.

When I finally manage to keep my eyes from closing, I roll off the bed like a heavy sack of potatoes and come to stand on two manly feet. Another yawn escapes my mouth causing me to tear at the eyes.

With a grumble I look at the clock.

Fuck!

You'd think that after a few months, getting up before the damn sun would become almost second nature, right?

Fat chance.

Growling lowly in my throat, I scratch my stomach lazily and pad towards the bathroom, nearly reaching it, that is, until I hear my cell phone go off. Frowning, I turn around and walk back towards my room, curious as to whom might be texting me at six thirty this fine Monday morning.

Sarcasm there, people.

Mornings are never fine.

In fact, most of them are usually pretty shitty, don't you agree?

Grabbing my phone I flip it open only to become as still as stone as my eyes land on the bold black text.

_Text Message_

_Sasuke _

_6:35a.m._

Gulping I open the text and read.

_I'm going to be a little late today. Have to drop off a package for my mom at the post office drop box. I'll be there around 7:30, okay?_

Suddenly, the memories I had shoved into a cardboard box within my brain break free of the yards and yards of duck tape I had wrapped it in. Gulping, I shiver slightly as large, hungry onyx orbs flash in my mind's eye.

No.

Not okay.

Hitting the 'reply' button, my fingers expertly push the assortment of keys as I type a short response.

_It's okay. I'll drive myself._

Flipping my cell phone closed, I throw it on the bed and head back to the bathroom.

There is no way.

No way can I talk to Sasuke today.

No way in hell.

:::

Somehow, through some unknown stroke of luck, I manage to get through the morning block of classes without speaking a word to Sasuke.

Of course that involved me sitting between Sakura and Ino during English and Hinata and Kiba during Math.

Then came one of the periods I used to wait eagerly for.

Lunch.

Ah sweet, most innocent lunch.

For you are now part of a distant, faraway dream.

Stepping into the cafeteria I haggardly walk towards the lunch line, keeping one eye out for Sasuke.

Now, I know what you're thinking. And no, I'm not avoiding him. I'm merely just reacquainting myself with those whom I haven't talked to for a while.

Like Lee, the weird kid from gym.

Grabbing a lunch tray I quickly sidled up to him and some short guy with glasses.

"Hey, Lee! How are you? Long time no speak!"

"Hello, Naruto!" Lee nearly jumps out of his green turtleneck in his excitement.

Seriously, you would have thought I just told him he'd one a million dollars.

"Naruto! I am so happy you have decided to talk to me!" Lee continued with great enthusiasm, "Here, I insist!" Stepping to the side, he offers me his spot in line. Grinning I take it.

No sense in letting free cutsies go to waste.

A bit of chatter here and there is exchanged before I'm up next to pay. Giving the ever cheerful hippo of a lunch lady my money, I swagger off to a table. Catching the eye of all the pretty cheerleaders assembled by the veranda.

Yes I, Naruto Uzumaki definitely like women.

No doubt about it.

Upon reaching my table, I slide on the bench next to Choji. A few minutes later we're joined by Kiba and Shikamaru.

With a mouth full of turkey on rye I shout out a greeting. Immediately insuring a head nod from both boys.

"Yo, Naruto," Kiba plops on the bench beside me, "I got a bone to pick with you."

"You got a bone to pick with everyone," Shino said as he came to join us.

"Trade you a fruit cup for your Twinkies, Choji," I say, only to have two pinprick-like eyes stare me down. Gulping, I lower my gaze.

Farewell Twinkies.

"Ugh, what is this?" Shikamaru grimaces as he peels off the saran wrap from his sandwich.

"Turkey."

"Ham."

We all exchange looks.

I swallow my mouthful before peeling the bread off my sandwich, "It looks like turkey to me."

Kiba sniffs his sandwich before taking a large bite. With baited breath, we all wait for his verdict. He chews thoughtfully, making a great deal out of it before swallowing it theatrically.

Shino gives the brunette an eye roll.

"Chicken."

Well fuck. I look back down at the meat. I could have sworn on my sexuality that this was undeniably turkey.

"Hey."

Or maybe, swearing on my sexuality isn't something I should be doing right about now. Shoving the remnants of my turkey/chicken sandwich into my mouth, I try to unhinge my jaw to chew the mountain of food as Sasuke takes a seat in front of me.

"Sorry about this morning," he looks at me, eyes as dark as the shadows.

Nodding my head, I increase my jaw's motility, wanting nothing more than to run out of the cafeteria as if my life depended on it.

Heck, in a way it kind of did.

I could already feel my face growing red.

Whether it was from the memory of my wet dream with Sasuke sucking at my neck or the strain on my jaw from the food grinding was anyone's guess.

Swallowing in five second intervals, I grab my apple juice and wash the remaining lunch down before jumping off the bench.

"Got to go!" I yell as I all but run towards the cafeteria doors, face flaming, "Have to talk to the coach about an idea I had!"

:::

"Dude," Kiba said as he looked up from his sandwich, watching with wide eyes as Naruto all but ran from the cafeteria, "What the hell is up with him?"

Shikamaru turned just in time to see the doors close behind the fast disappearing blonde. With a shrug of his shoulders, he turned back towards his tray of food and continued to poke at his sandwich, finally deciding to eat the slice of tomato resting on top.

Sasuke on the other hand continued to stare at the now firmly shut doors.

His face an unreadable mask.

"He's been acting weird all morning," Kiba said in a whining fashion, "Even took my damn seat next to Hinata. What gives? He KNOWS that's my seat…"

"Ask Sasuke," Shikamaru said with a bored look as he flicked off a pickle with a wrinkle of his nose.

"Sasuke!" Kiba barked, catching the raven haired teen's attention, "What's up with Uzumaki?"

"I don't know."

Shikamaru, Shino and Kiba paused, three pairs of eyes focusing on Sasuke's indiscernible emotionless face in what only could be described as shock. Even Choji stopped chewing and looked up from his five person meal.

"You don't know?" Shikamaru crossed his arms, brows furrowing in question as the dissecting of the sandwich for the moment was forgotten, "Why didn't you ask?"

"I couldn't," Sasuke sighed, turning his face away from the quizzical glances, "He's avoiding me."

"What?" Kiba's nose wrinkled in confusion, "How can you tell?"

Gritting his teeth, Sasuke tightened his hold on his lunch tray, his face however remained as blank as a white washed wall, "Think about it, Kiba."

Blinking, the younger boy rubbed his chin lightly, face pondering, "Don't really see how you figured that one out."

"Moron," Sasuke growled, standing straight up, hands in fists by his sides, "I'm going to the bathroom.

"What the hell?" Kiba's eyes narrowed as the raven walked away, "What's his problem? All I did was ask a stupid little question!"

Rubbing at his temples, Shikamaru turned to Kiba, "Where does Naruto sit?"

"Next to Sas-oh!"

"Troublesome."

:::

The rest of the day seemed to pass much like the morning had gone, albeit somewhat easier, or at least I thought so.

As we sat in Biology, listening to Shizune drone on and on about the cardiovascular system, I looked up from my notebook and glanced at Sasuke, only to nearly suffer from a panic attack in the process.

He was staring at me!

Those eyes, unreadable to all but me, were directly focused on my face with a calculating gaze. Swallowing loudly, I glanced back down at my notebook. Trying to will my damn heart to stop being so over dramatic.

What the hell?

Since when did looking at Sasuke start messing with my damnable heart rate!

Alright you damn ventricles, stop contracting so damn fast! You're fucking scaring the shit out of me, you hear?

"Naruto."

Instantly my head pops up at the sound of my name and I turn to look to my side. Sakura was looking at me with a skeptical pair of emerald green eyes.

Oh shit.

What now?

"Yeah?" I mumbled out.

Tapping the end of her pencil against a marble notebook, she leaned her chin against an open palm and frowned, "Are you feeling okay?"

No.

No I am not.

"Yeah," I answer meekly, rubbing the back of my neck nervously, "Why?"

"You've been acting weird."

Weird?

Oh god, she can't know what I dreamt, right? I mean that's impossible! She- no- no, I'm definitely over reacting.

"Weirder then usual?" I try to make a joke out of it.

Thankfully, she smiles and pats my hand. Apparently, that was all she needed.

"Guess not," she murmured to herself, "Must be my imagination."

Turning back to her notes, Sakura focused her full attention back on the spurting fountain of knowledge that was our professor.

I stared at her, wondering why she had never before entered my dreams at night. I mean, I'm dating her and not Sasuke. Of all people, she should be the one making me cum, right?

She was beautiful, unique, simply and utterly amazing.

With brilliantly shinning eyes and skin so soft…so soft…

Slowly my gaze drifts towards her mouth, eyes taking in the gentle curve of her lips.

I gradually find myself wondering just how it would feel to press my mouth to those pouting, glossed pink lips.

Closing my eyes, I do just that.

My body pressed firmly against warm, soft skin. Lips meeting in an innocent kiss that slowly grows more heated, more demanding. Her mouth opening slightly to plunder mine with a hot tongue that all too quickly becomes overpowering.

Hands circling my waist and bringing me close.

My arms wrapping around a familiar neck.

Sasuke…

I froze.

No.

Sakura, not Sasuke.

Make it Sakura!

But my mind would not listen as Sasuke's ebony eyed gaze stared out at me through long masculine lashes.

No!

Snapping my eyes open, I inhale sharply.

This is not good.

:::

For the rest of the week I continued with my capricious behavior, all though, to a much downscaled degree. Avoiding Sasuke would draw too much attention (and yes, I now fully admit to it. I AM avoiding the Uchiha), and I didn't want him to notice that I'd been avoiding him.

So the following day, I had sat by him and ate lunch next to him without rushing away to do some all of a sudden, urgent task.

However, looking at him when he talked was more than I could handle. Without missing a single beat, my gaze would zero in on his lips, watching them as they formed words I neither heard nor responded to.

So doing the most practical thing I could think of, I took to carrying around Macbeth, my required reading from English Lit.

Whenever Sasuke was around, I would stealthily open it and pretend to be attempting to decipher Shakespeare's woe of 'to be or not to be.'

If he asked what I was doing, the answer was simple.

I'm studying.

Yes, I am a genius that way.

As the week progressed, Sasuke and I spoke less and less and come Friday, neither of us had exchanged a single word.

I didn't know whether to be extremely happy by this circumvent happenstance or whether I should be freaking the hell out of my mind.

That's just how confused I was.

And to add a cherry to the already iced off cake, I had dreamt twice more about making out with him.

Two more times I had been awakened by intense orgasms.

The one on Wednesday night was so hot, that my screams had apparently woken my parents from down the hall. My mother had rushed into my room, robe askew and slippers on the wrong feet with a bottle of Tylenol asking me 'where it hurts and what's wrong?'

What's wrong, mother?

The fact that I just dreamt of having Sasuke suck me off, that's what!

A quick fib was in order, relieving my mom of the fear that I was dying from some god forsaken illness.

The most recent of my dreamscape sexual endeavors and last, had occurred Friday night, waking me at four o'clock in the morning.

By this time, I had decided enough was enough.

I couldn't let this fear rule the rest of my life.

So, getting out of bed I cleaned off in the bathroom before powering on my laptop. My hands trembling by my sides as the welcoming screen popped up. Thus, with a shaky breath, I clicked on my internet icon and typed into the Google search box: Gay Test.

Immediately a bunch of searches came up, most of them crap. I had to skim through a great deal of them before I finally found one that looked somewhat legit. However, I couldn't be sure without answering all the questions.

It looked legit enough for me. So, taking as deep of a breath as I could, I started the quiz.

**Take some time and think about your friends. Who are they?**

**Mostly girls**

**Mostly guys**

**A happy medium of guys and girls**

**Muscular men clad in leather or spandex**

I thought about it some, counting only those I deemed close friends. There was Sakura, Ino, Karin, Hinata, Kiba, Shikamaru, Choji and Sasuke. Rubbing my chin, I selected the choice of a happy medium of both.

**Have you ever kissed someone of the same sex on the lips?**

**Yes**

**No**

**I was forced (games like truth and dare)**

**Maybe (If I was drunk, can't remember)**

Swallowing hard, I clicked on yes.

**Have you ever had a sexual dream about someone of the same sex?**

**Yes**

**No**

**Can't remember**

Glaring at the computer screen, I clicked yes; wondering at the same time whether computers could somehow read minds.

With the technology nowadays, you never know…

On and on the questions went, some making sense while some seemed downright stupid. But with every passing question, I felt myself calming down.

I did not style my hair for thirty minutes before leaving the house.

I did not sing show tunes.

I did not watch gay porn.

Things were looking up.

Finally, I came down to the last question.

**Do you think you're gay?**

**Yes**

**No**

**I don't know**

"What the hell?" I said aloud, then flinched, remembering normal people (i.e. mom and dad) were still sleeping.

Wasn't this damn test supposed to tell me whether I liked dick or not?

Stupid damn quiz!

I click on 'I don't know' and wait for my results to load.

A purple page springs up with a black banner that has white lettering inside it. As my eyes skim through the bouts of text, my hands turn to fists by my side.

_Sexual Orientation: Undetermined_

_You are the ultimate person who decides whether you prefer men sexually or women. There is no test or genetic indicator that will tell you so. In the end, the choice is up to you._

Resisting the urge to fling my laptop across the room, I close the lid harshly and drop it on the floor beside the bed. Collapsing onto my mattress I rub nervously at my face, feeling worse than I had before I started that damn exam.

I didn't know what I was and neither did the computer.

So who did?

What the fucking hell am I?

Gay?

Straight?

Bi?

Pulling at my hair, I shut my eyes tight.

Which in the world is it?

* * *

**Oh, Naruto…poor little you.**

***evil grin***

**Reviews and Favs are greatly appreciated.**

**Plus, they make me happy ^.^**


	6. Revelations Of An Uchiha

**Woot!**

**Back with another update! And as some of you had guessed, this chapter is in Sasuke's POV. Let's see what our favorite Uchiha has so say about what's been happening lately, hm?**

* * *

Chapter 6: Revelations Of An Uchiha

I pride myself on being the type of guy who can get things done. Being an Uchiha, it kind of comes with the family name. So I find it very frustrating when I'm put in a situation where I can't do anything. For example, my current predicament with Naruto.

_BZZZZ_

The sound of my cell phone vibrating instantly accelerates my heart rate.

It shouldn't do that.

It didn't used to before…

As I quickly glance at the digital screen, I feel a plummeting sensation deep within my gut when I see it's no other than Neji. With an aggravated groan, I flip the phone open and read the text.

_Hey,_

_Ino wants to know if you'll help decorate for the dance._

_Don't get mad at me_

_Your fault for not answering_

Cringing I shut the cellular device and let it clatter down onto my wooden desk. Damn Ino and her stupid dance committee.

She had already texted me five times within the hour!

In fact, every one of my friends had…that is, except for one.

Frowning, I try to put thoughts of Naruto aside as I try to finish up my essay on Macbeth that is due by the end of the week. Clearing my throat, I get to work on typing up my opinion on the proverbial theme of 'corrupting power of unchecked ambition'. Something I could honestly care less then shit about.

Seriously, for being such a laid back teacher, Kakashi could sure find excruciating ways to torture us via homework. I doubt he's even going to read any of these, what with the next volume of Icha Icha Paradise coming out next week.

As the essay on my laptop slowly grows from one page to two, I find myself glancing at my phone for the third time since I've started working.

It is silent.

Something quite rare, mind you.

Usually the annoying buzz of metal over wood assaults my ears every five minutes.

Generally it's Naruto. Either asking me to stop by, pick him up, or bugging me to help him out with his homework.

Without thinking too much, I grab my phone and flip it open; curious as to what was the last text we shared, in which Naruto had responded. I soon find myself scrolling down all the way to the end of my inbox to find that the text he had sent me had been deleted.

That really disturbed me, in more ways than one.

It had never happened before in my whole entire life.

I look up and stare at my computer screen, realizing the fact that I had no messages from Naruto.

For some odd reason, I feel a sense of fear well up from somewhere deep within my gut; a gnawing fear that slowly turns itself into panic.

Pushing out of my chair, I quickly get to my feet and begin to pace about my room in an effort to calm down. As I take in a deep breath, I realize something else.

I've done more pacing in these last two weeks than I probably have had in my whole life.

Angry, I grab the first thing my eyes land upon. The spiral notebook I use for English Lit, filled with all my notes on Macbeth. Curling my fingers around the metal spiral, I pull the notebook off my desk and hurl it hard against the wall. Panting, I watch it hit and fall to the floor with a soft thud.

Silence.

I don't like it.

The quiet.

I don't want to think.

Thinking would result in finding a reason for Naruto's sudden change in behavior…to why he's been avoiding me.

Blinking hard I give my head a good shake before stomping back to my seat. As I touch my chair, I realize that my notebook is on the other side of my room and that without it I can't continue writing this blasted essay.

"Fuck."

I don't have time to think about Naruto.

My essay needs finishing.

Turning around, I go and pick up my notebook from its resting place on the floor. Not surprised to find it still in one piece. I wrinkle my nose –hell, not even a single page had been damaged.

I sigh and run a free had through my hair before returning back to my desk. As I pull out my chair and sit, I push all the fear and anger down before flexing my fingers and turning my full concentration on continuing my essay.

Slowly, two pages turn into three…then four. Finally, I reach my conclusion, ending my essay on page five.

Satisfied I lean back in my chair and smirk.

It's some pretty good bullshitting if you ask me.

Quickly my eyes scan through the bouts of text, making sure there isn't any spelling or grammatical errors that could possibly lower my grade on this paper. I catch a few typos and immediately change them. Then reading through it once more, I decide its fine to print. Turning on the printer, I wait as the damn contraption takes its mother fucking time to print five pages. Inwardly I'm fuming. You would think my dad would have replaced this ancient piece of shit with a new digital printer.

Fat chance.

Pigs would fly before dad would throw something that still functions in the garbage and replace it with something new.

God forbid it.

After what felt like an eternity, I hold the finished product in my hand. Now, I suddenly realize in horror, I have nothing holding my thoughts back from travelling towards a certain blue eyed blonde.

Gritting my teeth, I put away my essay before my anger drives me to crinkle the thing in my fists. Pulling out my folder, I stuff it in before shoving the thing back into my backpack. Once that's over with, I grab my phone and collapse on the bed, eyes directed at the white washed ceiling.

Blank.

Unlike my mind.

The phone in my hand remains cold and motionless, reminding me of exactly what's missing.

"Fuck it, Naruto."

What the hell is going on with you?

You usually tell me what's up without me having to ask!

It's a quality to our friendship that I really quite favor.

So what gives? Why won't you come to me?

The only warning I get that someone is entering my room is the squeak of the fine oak door.

"Hey," Itachi sticks his head in, "Dinner. Mom's calling."

Grinding my teeth I throw my phone at the intruding brother of mine, hoping it hits the weasel in the face, "Fuck you, Itachi!"

"Shit!" I hear my cell phone crash against the wooden door.

Inwardly I groan.

I missed the fucker.

Next time…there is always next time.

All within five seconds, Itachi is at my bed, eyes narrowed into reptilian like slits. I glare right back at him, letting him know that if it's a fight he wants, he's surely going to get one from me.

Through our stare down, I feel more than see Itachi's mood shift, which is…peculiar.

His charcoal eyes soften at the edges and the corners of his mouth relax.

…Strange…

"Are you okay?"

I almost choke on my spit.

Almost.

"What?" I answered back bitingly.

Is he sick or something?

Grabbing my jaw, Itachi brings my head forwards and peers deeper into my eyes, something I find quite unnerving.

"Hey," I gritted out, "Get off me."

"You threw your phone at me, little brother."

I growl, "So what?"

Itachi gives me one of those 'cut-the-crap-I-know-something's-up' looks and flicks me hard in the forehead. Hard enough that the sound give off a soft echo. Instantly I grab my forehead and swear.

Something I would definitely not have done if my mother or father were in earshot.

Uchiha's don't curse…where people can hear you, that is.

"I sometimes have a hard time deciphering what is more important to you," Itachi sits on my bed and lifts his left knee importantly, "Clean underwear or your cell phone."

I blink.

What the fuck?

"Itachi," I rub at my forehead, "You seriously have issues. May I suggest an immediate visit to the nearest mental institution?"

"You're not funny." He doesn't even miss a heartbeat. "You've been acting…different the past two weeks…strange."

Throwing him another infamous Uchiha glare, I mutter darkly, "Now you're stalking me?"

"No," the right hand of Satan said, "You just didn't notice when I substituted your toothpaste with mint flavored yogurt."

"YOU WHAT?"

"See?" Itachi smirked, "Something is up with you."

"YOU!" I glare darkly, "YOU are the PROBLEM!"

"I doubt that," Itachi grins, "I've been around you your whole life. If you were allergic to me, we would have seen some sort of outbreak ages ago."

Grinding my teeth, I turn away and decide to stare at my bedside table.

Which turned out to be a _very_ bad idea.

On it sat a single photo, that of me and Naruto in our basketball uniforms after our championship game. Both of us are standing tall in our jerseys, sweaty as pigs mind you, though that didn't stop Naruto from wrapping his smelly arm around my neck and smiling as wide as an idiot.

I frown.

Apparently noticeably because thirty seconds later, Itachi's grinding voice sounds in my head.

"I haven't seen Naruto around here lately. Where is that little ray of dangerous sunshine?"

Silence.

Itachi stares at me, I can feel it. His pressuring gaze pierces right through the back of my head.

"Get out," I said stiffly, "I'll be down in a minute."

"It's Naruto, isn't it."

A statement, I notice. Not a question.

I groan, "Just get out, Itachi!"

"Now that I think about it," Itachi continues, "That's got to be it. You wouldn't be this distraught over anything else…or anyone for that matter."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I growl, turning and facing the long haired demon from hell.

"Oh nothing," Itachi smiles eerily, causing the hairs on my arms to stand on end. "How about you tell me what's up? Maybe I can do something. I _do _have more life experience then you after all."

Normally, I would never EVER tell Itachi anything.

But I guess this was bugging me more than I thought.

"Naruto's avoiding me," I end up blurting out, much to my dismay.

"Really?" Itachi lifts an ebony brow at that, "What gave you that impression?"

"He ran from me at the first change he got," I responded sourly before looking down at my bedspread, "Then he barely spoke to me…then didn't speak at all…and I have no idea why."

"Hn."

Scowling, I throw Itachi a dirty look. Not quite appreciating the lack of response after spilling my guts…well, as close to spilling my guts as an Uchiha could. You'd think he'd have more to say after all that prodding and poking. "That's it?"

Itachi tilts his head at me questioningly.

"Great," I throw myself on the bed, focusing my gaze on the dull ceiling.

"So the moaning and panting I heard coming from your room had nothing to do with it?"

That statement alone had me jumping to my feet, grabbing Itachi by the front of his shirt and clamping my palm against his mouth.

"What?" I hissed.

My older brother shrugged his shoulders, as if what he'd just said was nothing out of the ordinary. His glance however…now there was something fishy if I've ever seen it.

That glint.

That all knowing look he's throwing at me, and that disturbing smirk…damn it.

With his right hand, Itachi grips my arm effectively and pulls it from his face. Thus removing my palm from his mouth and allowing him to speak.

"I think you know exactly what I'm talking about," he said matter of factly. "Just be glad that I was the one that heard it instead of mother and father."

Instantly I found myself spitting out, "It's not what you think!"  
"Oh?" Itachi smirked, "So you two weren't making out on your bed?"

Embarrassment floods my face and I find myself having to turn my face away…damn you, Itachi. "It's not like that. We were just…practicing."

"Practicing?" Itachi stands to his feet and slowly walked towards my desk, "What for? A homoerotica theater play?"

"No!" Finding myself on the defensive for the second time within a span of five minutes, I decide to come clean. All though I felt my pride deflate as I did so. "We were learning how to…k-kiss."

There I said it.

God, I hope Itachi burns in hell for this.

The look I get from the long haired weasel suddenly makes me feel like an idiot.

Why?

I have no fucking clue.

"Sasuke," Itachi leans against the wall, his disbelief evident in the way he keeps shaking his head from side to side, "Did it ever occur to you…to just wing it like the rest of us?"

The silence that follows proves to be a long one.

I stare at Itachi like he's grown another set of horns, while he continues to stare at me in wonderment.

"Wing it?" I finally say, "You mean…like go in blind? With no information? No expectations?" I cross my arms, "Why would I ever do that?"

"Because that's what normal people do."

Oh.

"Tell me, Sasuke," Itachi continues, "Who's brilliant plan was it practice on each other?"

Without hesitation I answer, "Mine."

"Hn."

He doesn't look surprised.

"And…how many of these 'practice sessions' did the two of you have?"

I lick my lips, remembering instantly. "About two."

"I see," Itachi sighs, though that glint was back.

Which is never a good sign…for anyone.

It means he knows something.

Something that I do not.

"I thought you were a fast learner, Sasuke."

Frowning at him, I answer, "I am."

"Then why did you need extra practice?"

Well that stumped me.

Why did I?

Shifting my gaze to the floor, I find myself slowly disappearing into my thoughts.

After the first practice session, I was fairly confident in my ability to kiss. As was evident from the way I felt and the way Naruto looked. There was a glazy quality to his eyes and a flush to his cheeks, which at that time, had my blood pulsing quite hard. I had wanted to kiss him again…but rationalized that as hormones acting up as the result of the sexual stimulus from our previous endeavor.

Then Naruto suggested extra practice and I jumped at it.

…Why did I?

I didn't need the practice. I was confident in myself.

But I wanted more…

Yeah…I had wanted more.

"Why haven't you kiss Karin yet?" Itachi asked, pulling me out of my revelations.

I look up at him, realizing at that particular moment that I never had a desire to do so.

"Do you even _want_ to kiss her, Sasuke?" Itachi pressed. Then pushing himself off the wall, he walked towards me, face as expressionless at the white ceiling over head. "Have you even ever _thought_ about doing anything with her?"

Our eyes lock and I hear my voice shakily replying, "N-no."

Itachi's features suddenly soften as if he'd been expecting that answer from me. He nods his head knowingly. Then smiling, he whispers, "Want to know a little secret, little brother?"

Slowly I nod my head. The movement causes a lock of hair to fall into my eyes, shielding me from that knowing look.

With a soft chuckle, Itachi leans into my ear and whispers, "You're gay."

I freeze.

"You've never had an interest in girls," Itachi continues as he pulls away, "And the only person you've ever cared about and really wanted to be with was Naruto."

I receive another flick to the forehead but for the first time in my life…I feel no pain, just an annoying pulse.

Itachi hadn't meant it to hurt.

Not Good.

"Now he's not with you…something that has never happened before in your whole life," Itachi said, "And the reason it's bothering you so much…is because you love him."

Okay, stop it right there.

"I do not love Naruto!" I look up at him defiantly, daring him to prove otherwise.

Naruto is my best friend!

I'm not in love with my best friend!

I think I would have known it if that were the case!

"How about I prove it." Itachi stated, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Fine," I mutter, "Prove it to me. Prove that this theory of yours is somehow valid."

"Sasuke," Itachi shakes his head, the smirk still remaining a permanent resider on his lips, "Who said this was a theory? This is fact."

"Hn."

I wasn't even going to dignify that with a palpable response.

"When you two were making out," Itachi began smartly, "Did you get a boner?"

Swallowing the suddenly large amount of saliva in my mouth, I stay as silent as the dead, remembering the hard on I received in our little make out session.

As soon as I had realized it, I had pulled away from Naruto as fast as I could. That memory cross faded into another…one where I had been lying in bed one night unable to fall asleep.

Not something that was unusual…though Naruto's face flooded my mind. However, what followed was definitely something completely out of the ordinary.

My eyes flash open as I inhale a large breath of air to try and steady my suddenly palpitating heart. I shift my stance, alarmed by the fact that my soldier had now become semi erect.

When did I close my eyes?

And since when have thoughts of Naruto made my body so sensitive?

"_Okay _then."

I glance up at Itachi, forgetting for a minute that he was there.

The uncomfortable look on his face had my face flaming hotter than the sun. Immediately I turn my gaze away.

"I'm going to go try and forget this now," Itachi murmured as he turned stiffly towards the door. "Needless to say, I think I won our little argument."

All I could do was gape in silence.

As soon as the door closed behind him, I slithered down the wall and sat on the floor, mind racing a mile a minute.

Wholly fucking shit.

* * *

**Thank you all for the positive feedback!**

**Now give me more ;)**

**Review!**


	7. Dinner Dash

**Guys, you really are awesome. I was simply blown away by all the positive feedback this story has received. I was so happy that I decided to try and update this story as fast as I could. Again, thank you all. I've responded to each review I received and to those who reviewed anonymously, I thank you as well :)**

**ATTENTION: MATURE CONTENT CAN BE READ ON DEVIANTART, MY USERNAME ON THERE IS SMARTCAT101 OR ON MY WEBSITE (LINK IS IN MY PROFILE)**

* * *

Chapter 7: Dinner Dash

Walking briskly through my front door, I threw my heavy backpack onto the floor and rushed into the kitchen, ravenous as a wild hyena. My mother was humming loudly to herself, bustling over something boiling on the stovetop. I surveyed the kitchen countertops, searching for anything I could steal and take up to my room. Spying a platter covered with foil, I stealthily reached for it, trying to make as little noise as possible.

WHACK!

"Naruto!" My mother scolded, wooden spoon held firmly in her hand. "That's for dinner!"

Now here was a dictator if I ever saw one.

"But I'm hungry now," I said. Licking my lips I took a large whiff and grinned. Something smelled very, very good. And not burnt. "What are we having?"

"Well," My fiery tempered mother looked proudly down at me, "That there is Korokke. We will also be having Nikujaga and I made some pork dumplings wit–"

"Are we having people over?" I asked interrupting my mom's recital of this night's dinner menu.

She paused and frowned at me. Her violet-blue eyes staring at me curiously as her lips turned down into a slight frown.

"Didn't Sasuke tell you?"

"Tell me what?" I said half listening, too intent on pulling back the foil and stealing one mouth watering deep fried croquette.

God it looked so good. And this one on the top didn't even have any black burn marks! Just really, really brown ones!

"That he and his family were coming over for dinner."

My hand froze mere centimeters away from the golden brown delicacy I was about to filch and I inwardly cringed.

I must have the worst luck in the world.

Of _all_ times to have people over dinner, _and_ of _all people_….

"Haha," pulling my hand back I nervously ran it through my hair before looking back at my mom, "Must have slipped my mind."

Slipped right off my inexistent powers of observation.

Seriously.

I had to become more observant. Mom, never made this much food for just me and dad. And the lack of burns on those Korokke proved that she was being extra careful.

It would have been charcoal for dinner if it were any normal day.

Cursing inwardly, I yelled at myself for missing all the blatant signs.

"They'll be here in a couple of hours," my mom turned back to her stovetop and began to hum loudly to herself. A tune that I had come to recognize as something people with musical talent should never hear. God forbid they recognize that she was botching one of Mozart's famous melodies….

"Oh, and I finished making that costume for you."

"For the dance?" I asked, inching away from the kitchen with a sickening sense in the pit of my stomach. "It's still a week away."

"I know, honey," the woman I recognize as my mother chimed; waiving her wooden spoon over the boiling pot on the stove like the mighty sword Excalibur. "I just wanted to have it done. No sense leaving it to last minute."

"I guess," I nodded.

"Oh, and tell your father that if he intends to sleep in a bed tonight, he should finish assembling that bookshelf in our bedroom before the Uchiha's get here."

Already walking down the hall, I grabbed my book bag and took the stairs two at a time, appetite fully lost. Passing my father in the hall on his way to the bathroom, I stopped and turned around, intent on delivering my mother's message.

"You're couched unless you finish the bookshelf before dinner."

My father freezes midstride and groans, "Crap…I forgot about that." Turning towards me, he smiles. "Say, how about we have some father and son bonding time?"

"I'm not helping you," I shake my head vehemently. "Not after you completely destroyed the last normally functioning toilet in the house."

"I fixed it," he retorted, blue eyes bulging, "The toilets all work fine."

"Uh huh," I nod, "So fine that they sometimes decided to flush all on their own."

"Now that wasn't my fault."

"Uh huh," I turn and head towards my bedroom, pushing the door inwards and entering. "That's what they all say."

With a loud thump, I throw my backpack onto the floor and collapse onto my bed. Mind reeling at speeds race cars would be jealous of.

Sasuke was coming over with his family.

Sasuke was going to be _in_ my house.

Just thinking about the ivory skinned Uchiha had all sorts of unidentifiable emotions rifting through my very being. I turned onto my side and shut my eyes. Trying to rid myself of the image of Sasuke invading my thoughts. He didn't belong in the fantasies he was trying to wiggle his way into.

He wasn't supposed be able to set me off.

But there he was.

Staring at me through inky black eyes, head tilted slightly to the side in a questioning matter.

His image forever ingrained into the back of my eyelids like a brand.

Involuntarily, I directed my gaze towards his lips. Two slivers of pink, no darker than a slice of grapefruit. Groaning, I flipped back onto my back and watched as my own mind played with me.

I tried to direct my thoughts elsewhere.

But there was nothing I could do.

Slowly, the vision of Sasuke approached me. His masterful fingers coming up to start unbuttoning the cotton shirt adorning his shoulders and chest. As each milky white button left its hole, I felt myself grow hot.

Another button.

Then another.

**REMOVED FOR MATURE CONTENT.**

As the nerves and pleasure centers of my brain were satisfied, they let the flimsy curtain of euphoria drop. Assailing me with the consequences of what I had just done.

Sighing, I sat up, ashamed as my eyes took in the mess I had made.

Anger and fear each took turns taking a swing at me as I stood to my feet and began to undress, letting the soiled clothes fall to the floor.

I wasn't gay.

I couldn't be.

It wasn't normal, damn it!

Dread reared its ugly head like a snake as I stared at my naked self in the mirror. I was a guy! I shouldn't have been able to masturbate to thoughts of Sasuke. It shouldn't have been possible!

Panicking further, I rushed towards the bathroom, grabbing a towel on the way and wrapping it around my waist.

I just had to think of Sakura.

A beautiful girl, to whom I was very, _very_ deeply attracted to.

I did not like men.

I did not like Sasuke.

That fantasy I just had must have been some sort of fluke.

A trick of the mind.

Maybe I was running a fever?

Fevers could cause you to experience things you normally wouldn't, right?

Right?

:::

Having Sasuke sit directly across from me at the dinner table was downright awful. Honestly, it was as if there were no other seats available!

I couldn't even look him in the eye as I sat in my chair, playing with the rice on my plate.

He would most likely sense it.

_See_ it somehow.

KNOW that just a couple of hours ago, I had jerked off with the thought of his lips wrapped firmly against my throbbing erection. Just thinking about it made the food I had swallowed only moments ago, start its journey back upwards. Clamping my hand over my mouth, I gave a loud cough in an effort to dispel the growing nausea.

"Naruto," My mother gushed over the dining table, "Can you please pass the green beans?"

Solemnly nodding my head I reached for the purple bowl and passed it down the table, all the while managing to keep my head down.

"So, Sasuke," my father grinned after taking another sip of sake, "Haven't seen you around here in a long bit."

"I've been busy," Sasuke said.

"Ah."

I cringed.

So they had noticed.

"How about you, Naruto?" Mikoto looked at me through curious eyes. "You haven't been around either."

"I've been busy too."

"I see."

"Well I for one have had a most interesting case to oversee," my father's voice rang. All eyes turned to stare at him and I was able to expel the air I had been holding hostage in my lungs.

"There was this man," Minato continued, "Had these enormous polyps growing off the side of his intestine an–"

"Oh for once, Minato!" Kushina looked downright sick, "Not at the dinner!"

"No, please." Sasuke's father wiped the corners of his mouth with a napkin and turned his full attention on my father. "Continue."

"Dear lord," Mikoto grumbled, "We can't even have a normal dinner."

As my father continued weaving his tale about the man with exceedingly large polyps in his rear, I took to staring at my nearly empty plate. Mom and Mikoto found solace with one another, each complaining about the difficulties that came with being the wife of a medical doctor. None of what they said was of much importance to me so I dutifully tuned them out and picked up my chopsticks. Deciding to take this chance and eat as much as I could so that when the 'grown ups' had finally finished and agreed to go back to eating, I could excuse myself and disappear into my room.

Piling the slightly mushy steamed vegetables onto my plate, I poured soy sauce over them before reaching for the bowl containing the chicken. If I just kept my mind on the food and off a 'certain someone,' I could be out of here in no time. Picking up a sliver of mediocre burned chicken, I stuffed it into my mouth.

A full mouth of food was a mouth that couldn't speak.

Exactly what I wanted.

But even without looking or saying anything…I could still feel his presence there.

That cool aloofness that was currently residing a minimal two feet from me.

Much to my chagrin, I started pondering.

What's he thinking?

Is he thinking about me?

How come _he_ hasn't said anything yet?

Has he guessed? Oh god, please don't let him have guessed!

Damn, why the hell is this bothering me so much!

Why can't things just go back to the way they were before Sakura asked me about the kiss!

"So who are you taking to the dance, Sasuke?" My mother asked, suddenly jerking me awake from my thoughts. To my utmost despair, they were back to eating.

Well fuck.

"I'm taking Karin." He said.

Biting my lip, I chanced a quick peek at my best friend. He had his eyes trained on his plate, hair falling slightly into his line of sight. With a shake of his head, he moved the falling tendrils from his eyes.

And that small movement...caused our eyes to lock.

My body trembled as a wave of heat rushed through me, racing down towards my groin like a wild team of stallions.

I gulped.

For the life of me, I couldn't tear my gaze away.

"Are you two alright?" Fugaku asked, his brows furrowing in a questioning fashion.

"Yes." We said in unison and then just as quickly, turned our heads down towards our dinner plates.

"You two haven't spoken since you got here," Kushina said worriedly, "Is something bothering you?"

"No."

Again, in perfect tandem.

"Did something happen at school?" Mikoto suggested, letting her chopsticks down to rest in their holder.

"No."

"Are you not feeling alright?"

"No."

"I'll go bring out some tea." My mother decided, standing from the dinner table.

"No," I called out, "I don't want any."

"Sasuke?"

"I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

She rocked on her heels for a minute before making up her mind and heading into the kitchen, "I'll bring some out just in case."

For the love of all that is good and pure, mother! Not all problems could be solved with tea!

Standing up from my chair, I gripped the table and looked at my father, "Can I be excused?"

He stared at me. The puzzlement was obvious in his cerulean eyes. Nonetheless, he nodded his head and let me go.

Sighing in relief, I turned from the table and walked out of the room. Eager to rush up the stairs and lock myself in my bedroom.

Far away from the pairs of curious eyes and prying parents.

Closing the door behind me, I sat on the floor and leaned my back against the frame of my bed.

I just had to keep reminding myself that the dance was a week away. Smack down in the middle of November.

Sakura and I were going to go together and Sasuke was going with his girlfriend. That was the way things were supposed to be.

During the dance, I'll sneak Sakura away outside.

It will be cold so she will have to snuggle into me. And that's when I'll do it. I'll kiss her and prove to myself that I'm not gay.

Just then, my door creaked open. Admitting the one person I had been dodging for the better part of two weeks.

"Hey," he said uncomfortably.

I nodded. Not trusting myself to speak for fear I might blurt out something that the Uchiha had no right hearing.

"They sent me up," Sasuke continued, "Meddlesome parents."

I nodded again, this time mistakenly looking up at him. Our eyes met and I felt my heart speed up within my chest.

He looked a little different.

Sad.

I doubt anyone else had noticed.

Grunting, he took a seat beside me on the floor and decided to stare at my tv screen.

I attempted to take a deep breath, sucking in as much air as I could into my lungs.

My heart didn't slow down its pace. In fact, I think it increased once Sasuke sat down.

Traitor heart.

Traitor brain for telling traitor heart to beat faster.

Hell, damn traitor body for reacting this way all together!

"You've been avoiding me."

Damn it.

I glance at Sasuke once more to find him staring at me, betrayal poorly masked in the irises of his eyes. Immediately the disgust I felt for myself rushes through me like a rampant river. He doesn't deserve what I'm doing.

I know that.

And yet…

And yet I can't tell him.

I just can't.

"Let's play," I hurriedly lean across the floor and pull two controllers back with me. Turning on my Xbox I quickly start a new game and hand Sasuke a controller.

I feel more than see his shoulders droop as he takes it from me and leans against the bed frame.

We play for the first ten minutes in silence.

"Fuck," I grumble as a green goblin slashes at my player from behind. Sasuke's avatar immediately shows up and reduces the goblin to ash.

"Thanks," I mumble.

"Hn."

Ten more minutes of awkward silence pass.

"My mom finished my costume for the dance," I blurt out even after badgering myself to stay quiet.

"Who are you and Sakura going as?"

I thin my lip, "Eros and Aphrodite…Greek gods of love."

Sasuke chuckled beside me.

I frown. "What's so funny?"

"Karin and I are going as Athena and Ares…Greek gods of war."

I groan.

Why do girls do that?

"Seriously," I grumble, "They don't have to match."

Five more minutes of silence.

"Are you going to kiss her?" Sasuke asked suddenly.

I stiffen. Leaning over the floor I pause the game and turn to look at him. He has his gaze focused on the controller in his hand, eyes unblinking.

"Yeah," I nod my head in confirmation.

"Do you think you're ready?"

I gulp, letting the controller fall from my lap. "I t-think so."

"Do you wa–"

"I need some water." I quickly get to my feet, as does Sasuke. His sudden movement causes me to stumble backwards. My foot tangles in the wires much to my dismay and I feel myself about to trip. Flailing my arms I try to regain balance. Sasuke seeing this, grabs my arm in an attempt to steady me.

Already jumpy from our close proximity, I pull my arm backwards thus effectively toppling us both to the floor. My head hits with a resounding bang, shooting pain to the forefront of my skull. I cringe, closing me eyes. The weight of Sasuke's body atop mine makes it slightly more difficult to breathe so I shift.

Shouldn't have shifted.

I open my eyes only to gasp when I find his nose mere millimeters from my own.

He blinks.

As do I.

Those inky eyes suddenly shift downwards, focusing on my mouth.

I start to hyperventilate.

My body betrays me.

My heart pounds for all near and far to hear.

The blood from every cell and venule rushes to my groin.

Heat flares through my insides like liquid lave erupting from a dormant volcano.

I want it.

I can't deny the fact.

I want Sasuke to kiss me.

And it looks like he might.

But thankfully, the sliver of my brain that wasn't currently being attacked by the rage of emotions running through my body, hit the alarm switch.

Sirens went off.

And that was all I needed.

With all the strength I possessed, I pushed Sasuke off me and ran for the door.

"I'm not gay," I whisper haggardly as I pull it open and rush out.

I'm not gay.

I can't be.

I won't be.

I won't.

* * *

**Inner turmoil!**

**I guess everything is in Naruto's hands now.**

**What will he do?**

**Reviews are like oxygen. Give them to me!**

**XD**


	8. One Hell Of A Dance

**I think I've finally gotten the hang of this first person writing thing (now watch one of you point out to me that I haven't T.T) Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. There are only three more after this! Story ends at chapter 11!**

* * *

Chapter 8: One Hell Of A Dance

As I walked into the gymnasium with Sakura by my side, I let out a low whistle as my eyes took in all the streamers and balloons. Ino and the rest of the committee had really gone all out and outdone themselves. The decorations were downright awesome!

"Are you going to the party at Shino's house after this?" Sakura asked me as she skimmed the crowd for her friends.

I shrugged my shoulders, "Don't know. Maybe."

"You should," she smiled, "It's going to be fun!"

The yellow flowers in her hair quivered as she sharply turned her head. Quite an interesting Aphrodite…if you ask me...

How come every Greek costume had to have some sort of shrubbery aspect in their hair? I would really like to know...

Patting the leaf circlet in my hair, I let out a relieved sigh. Good it was still there.

"Oh I love this song, it's my favorite!" Latching on to my arm, Sakura pulled me towards the dance floor with inhuman strength.

Athena would be jealous.

Inwardly I winced when Sakura's cat like nails dug into my arm. But dutifully, I followed.

_Every_ song was her _favorite_ song.

Plastering on a fake smile, I twirled her into me and started to dance.

There was only one goal in my mind's eye tonight.

Kiss Sakura.

I needed to prove to myself that all these crazy fantasies were just flukes. That wanting Sasuke's lips ravishing my body was just a case of misplaced desire. Thinking about him shouldn't make my body tingle...shouldn't cause my thoughts to picture the raven haired Uchiha standing under the steady stream of a shower head, rubbing his naked body with nothing but a single slippery bar of soap. Eyes of pure ebony gazing at me wantonly, beckoning me to step closer and trace my aching fingers over those taught ivory skinned muscles...

Oh god.

NO!

Sakura. Sakura. Sakura. Sakura. Naked girls. Naked girls. Naked girls. Naked girls. Boobs. BIG boobs. VERY big boobs! Girls. Girls. Girls. Girls! I like GIRLS!

Damn it! I need to kiss her! I can't deal with this shit anymore…it's driving me crazy! If I kiss Sakura and enjoy it, I could rest easy for the rest of the night knowing that everything was right with the world. Heck, I might even stop by at this party Shino was hosting after.

Bobbing my head to the beat of the music, I scanned the people dancing around me. A couple of feet away were Kiba and Hinata along with Neji and Tenten. I chuckled to myself as I witnessed Neji perform the head bob.

He looked so uncomfortable.

I don't think Hyuga men were programmed to dance…

It was hilarious.

I was just about to turn when my body froze.

I spotted him.

Sasuke.

He and Karin had just come in through the left gym doors together.

Pressing closer to Sakura, I gripped her waist and grinded into her. _Just act cool_, I told myself, _act natural…you are dancing with Sakura._

Pretty girl Sakura.

Sakura, who is a girl.

My heart accelerates as I spy them both walk onto the dance floor.

Sasuke has his hands in his pockets. He didn't seem very happy.

"Naruto."

Oh shit.

Sakura's voice causes me to put my surveillance on pause. Smiling, I turn my head towards her and show her a toothy grin.

She had turned to face me.

When had she done that, I have no clue.

As I felt the circlet slipping off my head, I hastily reached for the falling laurel-leaf crown and growled.

This was the third time TODAY that it had almost fallen off!

Stupid costume!

Ino suddenly appeared on my right dressed as Dorothy from the Wizard of Oz. Being dragged behind her was Shikamaru, the lovable scarecrow, who looked as if he'd rather be anywhere but here. I threw him a sympathetic look, watching him sigh deeply.

"Hey!" I shout over the loud music, "The place looks awesome, Ino!"

"Thanks!" She yelled back enthusiastically, then grabbed for Sakura, pulling her away from me with one quick tug.

The two girls danced away towards Hinata and Tenten, intent on pulling them into their quickly growing circle of females.

Perfect.

Now I could go hang with my friends.

Shikamaru and I exchanged sly smiles before racing towards the refreshment tables scattered on the right side of the gym. By the punchbowl I spot Choji downing a plateful of cookies. Grinning I run up to join him, swiping a sugar cookie from a nearby tray.

"They have pigs in blankets!" Choji says to me before taking a large bite out of a piece of cake.

Shikamaru snorts, "Is this why you agreed to come?"

"Why else would I be here?" Choji grinned, "Free food!"

I laughed before turning around to pour myself some punch.

Within a couple minutes, Kiba had joined us by the tables looking rather sour. He stopped in front of us, mouth turned down into a frown.

"Why do girls do that?" He scowled, taking the cup of punch I had just poured and taking a swig.

I had been planning on drinking that…oh well…..Kiba looked like he needed it more than me.

Outwardly, I shrugged my shoulders.

"I mean, they want us to ask them to the dance. Make us dress up in these _stupid_ things and _then_ leave us to dance with their friends! Am I missing something here?" Agitatedly, he pulled on his collar.

He and Hinata had decided to dress up as Robin Hood and Maid Marian.

Apparently, Kiba would do anything for the kind hearted Hyuga…even wear tights.

I draw the line at tights.

No fucking way.

Shikamaru just rolled his eyes, "Women are troublesome."

Nodding my head in agreement, I turned my gaze back to the dancing crowd.

A few feet to the right of us were the girls, dancing in a circle with sappy smiles on their faces.

Yeah…girls were strange.

Shifting my gaze, I spied Sasuke and Karin. Instantly my stomach muscles tightened and I had a sudden urge to punch something.

"Whoa, Naruto!" Kiba clapped me suddenly on the shoulder, causing me to nearly stumble forwards and spill my cup of punch.

"What?"

"What's with that killer look?"

I had a killer look?

Well _that_ was news to me.

"What killer look?" I asked, continuing on with my staring.

…Sasuke looked good in his costume.

He _really _did resemble a god of war in that red chainmail…with his coal black hair brushing just slightly against the blood red mesh….

Karin on the other hand, well…she just looked like an overly painted porno whore.

"That look," Kiba poked me in the shoulder, finally making me turn around and face him.

Really, I don't have a killer look.

And besides, why do they call them killer looks anyway?

It's not like they actually _kill_ anyone….

Kiba curiously glanced in the direction I had been staring in and groaned loudly enough to be heard over the blaring music.

"Geez, Naruto," he shook his head vehemently. "Bros before hoes, dude!"

"What?"

Was he smoking something? What the hell was he talking about?

"Karin is Sasuke's girl," he continued shaking his head, "Explains a lot though…."

"I wasn't looking at her," I grumbled, crossing my arms in agitation.

A confused look displays itself across Kiba's face…which then quickly gets replaced by an extremely perverted one. "Oh I see. He's getting some and you aren't."

My mouth dropped open in sheer amazement.

Seriously?

Suddenly the techno beat everyone had been dancing to suddenly stopped. In its stead, a slow song began to echo through the highly acoustic gymnasium; beckoning all couples to come hither. That's when I heard Shikamaru mutter darkly.

"Troublesome."

Like a pack of wild animals, our girls come charging at us.

Before I could put my cookie down, Sakura was already pulling on my arm, dragging me to the dance floor.

Silently offering my sweet farewells to my tasty morsel, I turned towards Sakura and dutifully resumed my position as loving boyfriend. She smiled at me and wrapped her arms around my neck, pulling me closer. Grinning, I put my hands on her hips and started to sway.

Heh, Sasuke and I learned to dance together one time at…..

Frowning, I pulled closer to Sakura, pushing all thoughts of Sasuke far from my mind.

I had to do it now before I seriously lost my mind.

Time to put my plan in action.

Slowly, I pulled away from Sakura and smiled. She looked at me questioningly but doesn't say anything. Gently, I took her hand and began to lead her out the door.

As we stepped outside, she winced.

"Naruto," she frowns, "It's cold out here."

This was it.

Slowly I wrapped my arms around her and ran my fingers down her slender arms.

"How is that?"

"Better."

Okay.

It's now or never.

I have to do it now.

Do it, Naruto.

C'mon, do it!

Nervously I lifted her chin.

Her eyes widened.

Now.

I NEED to do it now!

Do it!

C'mon!

Swallowing thickly, I leaned towards her. Feeling her shift in my arms, I moved a bit before our lips pressed together.

Warm…tasted like…watermelon? She let out a soft moan as my tongue glided across her bottom lip experimentally. Already, I could feel her arms wrapping around my neck as she moved closer, pressing herself against me.

I wait.

Maybe I should be doing more?

Yes. I probably should.

Rubbing my tongue against her lip, I quietly ask for entry. Without much effort on my part, she lets her bottom lip fall, allowing me to snake my tongue inside.

Again I hear her moan, though I myself still have yet to even _feel_ the slightest effects of an adrenaline rush. I deepen the kiss and increase my effort by pulling her firmly against me.

Still nothing.

She moans again.

My heart rate starts to accelerate.

No.

No!

NO!

I have to feel something!

I HAVE TO FEEL SOMETHING, DAMN IT!

I kiss her harder, fiercer, trying to milk any type of response from my silent body.

Nothing.

Fuck.

With a resound sigh, I pulled away.

Sakura opened her eyes and smiled at me breathlessly. "That was amazing."

"Yeah," I lied.

Amazing.

"Let's go back inside," I said as I took her hand and led her back in. As soon as we walked back into the gym, Sakura ran to join her group of friends.

Without a doubt, I bet she couldn't wait to tell them about our kiss.

Gah, I needed to think.

Going back outside, I started walking around the school trying to organize my thoughts.

The wind was unpleasant as it blew against my uncovered face. A little too cold for this early in November.

Thankfully my mom was a worry wart.

The Eros costume she had made for me had long white puffy sleeves that tightened at the wrist.

Now the tight brown leather pants I could have done without.

I pulled at the seat of my pants in efforts to rid myself of the constant wedgie that had been plaguing me. That damned thing had been bothering me all night!

Sighing, I folded my arms and continued to walk alongside the brick wall. Inwardly, I shuddered. There was that little part of me deep, _deep_ down that knew this was how things were going to turn out. I had tried to lock that part of myself away.

Didn't want to listen to it.

_Still _didn't want to listen to it...

But I wasn't that big of an idiot.

No matter what some may think.

My body hadn't reacted to Sakura...but it had...to Sasuke...

Why?

Was I gay?

My thoughts traveled back to that quiz I had taken online.

_You are the ultimate person who decides whether you prefer men sexually or women. There is no test or genetic indicator that will tell you so. In the end, the choice is up to you._

My choice...

The sound of a familiar voice caused me to freeze in my tracks. Eyes widening, I pressed myself to the wall in efforts to hide my presence from the two figures standing a couple of feet away. Swallowing hard, I crept closer towards the two, trying to make as little noise as possible.

I must have been a ninja in another life because thankfully, neither of them heard me.

From this distance, I was able to clearly make out who they were.

"I don't understand," Karin said shaking her head. "Why are you breaking up with me? At the dance of all places!"

Sasuke was breaking up with Karin?

Why?

From my hiding spot I saw Sasuke's shoulders sag.

"Not that it's any concern of yours," I heard him say, "But over these past two weeks, I've come to a realization about myself...everyone has a special person...someone they can't function properly without...you aren't mine."

Sasuke...

"W-who is s-she?" Karin stuttered as her hands bundled into fists by her side. "I think I deserve to know!"

"Hn."

Sasuke stayed quiet for some time and I suddenly realized that I'd been holding my breath, waiting for his answer.

"Sasuke!" She cried.

He grunted turning his head to the side; away from her.

"It's...not a she."

My heart sped up within my chest as if someone had just switched on its invisible propeller.

He said 'not a she,' right?

Right?

Or was it something else?

Fuck! Stupid wind distorting words!

Damn it, whose names rhyme with 'not a she?'

Mizuki? Ayumi? Haruhi?

Fuck...do I even _know _these girls? Are they in my grade, class, _school_ even?

Gah! Why is this bothering me so much?

Then it hit me.

Like a sack of potatoes.

I didn't want him to like any other girls...because...because...because I wanted him to like me...

Oh my god.

I looked up from the asphalt I had unconsciously been staring at only to find that both Sasuke and Karin had walked off. Cursing, I stepped away from the school wall, trying to find Sasuke's moving form.

We needed to talk.

I needed to talk to him right now!

Turning abruptly on my heel, I run back from the direction I had come.

If I circled around the school, I would definitely end up coming face to face with the Uchiha. My boots pounded against the pavement as I sprinted towards the gym entrance.

I had to get there first. I had to catch him...

Turning the corner, my eyes spotted him. Hands in pockets and shoulders slumped. He was leaning against the brick wall a few feet away from the entrance, head turned in my direction.

Apparently my running like a savage had alerted a few people of my approaching presence as a few other heads were staring curiously at me. I gulped nervously and shot them all my brilliant Uzumaki smile.

Steadily they all returned to what they had been doing earlier.

Sasuke on the other hand, had chosen to start moving towards me.

Schooling my expression, I walked towards him as well, meeting him halfway.

"Naruto."

"Can we talk?" I tried smiling.

Dang it!

Talk?

I have no idea what I want to say!

He nodded and motioned with his head towards the soccer field.

Laughing nervously, I rubbed the back of my head and nodded in agreement.

The further we were from prying eyes and curious ears, the better.

Quietly the two of us walked through the grass towards the bleachers on the side of the soccer field.

I'm sweating moth balls on my end, don't know about Sasuke….

Crap, can he tell?

I've read somewhere that you can smell fear…think it was from a comic book….

But hey! Every fantasy is based off some truth, right? RIGHT?

"What's with you?"

I nearly jumped out of my skin at the sound of Sasuke's voice.

Giving another one of my famous Uzumaki smiles, I turned to him and grinned widely. "What you mean?"

"Hn."

I blanche, "I do _not_ look like the world is about to end!"

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders lazily, "Could have fooled me."

"I've just been thinking a lot recently," I grumbled, leaning my back against the metal bleachers and looking Sasuke directly in the eye.

He nodded his head. The gesture caused a couple of tendrils of hair to fall in his face.

"Ah, explains a lot."

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

Sasuke smirked at me. "You. Thinking. A definite sign of the oncoming apocalypse."

Ouch.

"Asshole," I mutter. "Well how about you? Anything interesting happening on your end?"

He shrugged his shoulders, taking a step towards me.

The distance between us suddenly drastically decreased.

I found myself in that awkward position of either having to stare directly into his eyes or some other portion of his face.

"Not really," he said quietly.

Okay.

Need to prod further.

"Not really….?" I encouraged him to continue as my eyes concentrated on his lips.

I hadn't meant them to do that.

I was aiming for his nose but somehow…my gaze dropped…somehow…

"I broke up with Karin."

My eyes shifted upwards, locking with his in a full out staring contest.

"R-really?" I tried to act surprised.

As soon as those words left my mouth, I knew Sasuke hadn't bought it. Like clockwork, his left eyebrow shot upwards.

"You don't seem awfully surprised to hear it."

A statement.

Shit all mighty….

I licked my lips, trying to come up with somewhat of a probable reason as to why the HELL I wasn't as shocked to hear this _jolting_ piece of information.

"U-umm w-well you two j-just seemed o-out of it lately," I staggered, "Or so S-Sakura tells me." Swallowing visibly, I trained my gaze on the tip of his nose, at the same time swearing to myself that I wouldn't let my gaze drop. "Why'd you guys break up?"

"I realized something."

Don't you dare look down, Naruto Uzumaki!

Don't look at his lips!

Whatever you do, don't look at his lips!

"W-what?"

Shit, I'm looking at his lips!

I'M LOOKING AT HIS LIPS!

DAMN YOU STUPID EYES! MOOOOOOOVE!

"I'm in love with someone else."

It better not be Megumi from our Biology class….damn it, Sasuke….she's hot! How am I supposed to compete with her?

I have to know…

….I can take it.

"Who?" My gaze remains glued to those two strawberry pink lips, that is, until I feel Sasuke's hand come up to cradle my chin.

"Moron."

Two seconds later, his lips are pressed flush against mine sending a thousand little electric jolts through my body.

YES!

NO! NO!

YES! YES! YES!

GAH, NO! NO! NO!

YEES!

NOOO!

YEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSS!

NO! NO! NO! NO!

…

Fuck.

Screw it.

I was in love with him too.

To hell with what was acceptable, I couldn't stop myself anymore.

I wanted him.

Wrapping my arms around his neck, I pressed my body into his. Wordlessly telling him what otherwise I wouldn't be able to say. Immediately the pressure on my lips increased as the kiss because more fervid. I felt his arms circle around my waist and grunted hoarsely when he pushed our pelvises together.

The pleasure it created didn't even _rival _what I had felt in my dreams.

I groaned, opening my mouth to let him in.

Quickly his tongue snaked inside, finding mine and rolling against it.

"Sasuke," I mouthed as he continued to kiss me, sucking at my bottom lip.

God it feels good.

I want him to touch me more.

I want to touch HIM more.

Hungrily I pulled at his shirt, trying desperately to feel the warmth of his skin. He hissed into my mouth as my cold fingers grazed his chest. Nonetheless, he pressed into my touch, pushing himself into my eager palm. The kiss grew more desperate as both of us tried manically to consume each other.

I just can't get enough.

I want _more._

I gasped, breaking the kiss when I felt his hand press into my erection. He pulled away just an inch so that he could stare into my face.

I probably looked so ridiculous right now…pressed into the metal bleachers, panting and sporting a hard on.

No doubt about it.

"Naruto."

His voice was ragged, laced with lust and an obvious desire to devour me on the spot.

Hell, I wouldn't mind being devoured at this point…if it made me feel _this_ good…I just didn't care anymore.

"Sasuke," I stepped away from the bleachers, "I'm s-sorry for ru–"

"Hn."

Well thanks, bastard.

Hey," I glower, "I'm trying to apologize here."

"Apology accepted," Sasuke said before lunging at me and bringing me down to the grass covered earth. All the breath in my lungs left in one fell swoop as my body collided with the cold ground.

"Ouch," I muttered, shifting under Sasuke's weight as he continued to stare at me through his inky, Uchiha black eyes. "Couldn't you have done that a little gentler, bastard?"

Again he grunted at me, a playful smirk adoring his face. "Couldn't _you_ have just figured things out a little sooner instead of making me suffer?"

Ah, guilt.

Nasty little bugger.

"Haha," I laughed nervously, "You know I'm not particularly good at these things…"

He snorts, "I know."

Deciding that this was enough of a conversation, I lean upwards and kiss him. Feeling him smile, I grin in return. Slowly I lower my head back down onto the grass as Sasuke plunders my mouth. I quiver in delight at the pleasant friction created by our two bodies rubbing against each other. Unable to hold myself back, I thrust hard against him, pushing my pleading erection against his hard body. Atop me I hear Sasuke groan wantonly, so I do it again.

And again.

His lips place one final kiss on mine before moving downwards and pressing against my neck. A soft moan escapes my mouth when I feel his fiery tongue lick at my skin. I mutter his name as he continues to lick and suck at my throat, pleading him not to stop.

My hands caressed his back beneath his shirt as I continued to roll my hips against his eagerly.

God I had been so stupid.

So _blind_ to what was right in front of me my WHOLE life!

Sasuke…

Fuck…I love you, damn bastard…

A moan from the depths of my gut escapes through my parted lips as Sasuke's tongue causes me to shiver.

Never in my life had I ever felt this good before.

Not even in my most erotic dreams…

"Naruto," he mumbled against my throat, "Don't ever run from me again."

Pressing my fingertips into the skin of his back, I tightened my hold around him. "I promise."

"Don't kiss anyone else."

"I won't."

"Don't let anyone else touch you like this."

"Never," I pushed his head upwards with a nudge of my chin. "Only you."

And just like that, Sasuke's face became completely devoid of its usual mask.

Never before had it been so.

Not even with me…until now.

Raw emotion danced in his eyes as he panted. He stared at me and held on tight, as if I'd disappear if he'd let go.

Fuck…..it must have been hell on earth for him these past few weeks. All because of idiot me…

As he continued to stare into my eyes, I felt a tiny drop of water hit the left side of my forehead.

Hmm….…let it rain.

Cupping his face with my hands, I hungrily kissed him.

Impatiently I moved my tongue against his bottom lip, desperately waiting for him to open up and let me in.

I didn't have long to wait.

With a heady groan, Sasuke thrust downwards into me, opening his mouth as he did so. I grunted, rubbing harder against him as our tongues pressed and pushed against one another's.

The rain steadily began to fall harder, drenching us rather quickly in its wake.

Our movements were becoming more erratic…though that could have been due to the aching numbness resulting from the freezing rain and cold hard ground.

Still we continued to press into each other; desperate for the release we both knew was just right around the corner.

I could see it in Sasuke's eyes…he was close to losing it.

Heck, _I_ was close to losing it too.

"Sas- Sasuke," I panted, grinding into him hard, "I-I'm go-gonna–"

"Wait for m-me," he breathed, rubbing wantonly against me.

I reached my hand down, squeezing him through his pants. His eyes nearly rolled into the back of his head as I did so; a haggard moan echoing off his lips.

He deserved to cum first after all the shit I pulled.

Apparently, he had something else in mind.

I gasped loudly, my whole body throbbing from the effect his grasp had created on my erection.

Oh god.

If he did that one more time….I don't think I'd be able to hold back.

"Like h-hell," Sasuke panted hard above me, "Am I g-going to cum f-first."

Before I could even respond to his statement, he squeezed me again, breaking the control I had (or thought I had) over myself.

With a loud cry, I released. Riding the waves of my orgasm in pure rapture.

I guess my sudden sporadic bucking had had a great effect on the Uchiha. He was groaning so passionately that my desire increased tenth fold just at the sound of his voice…if that's even _possible_.

Collapsing on top of me, he panted, trying to regain a steady breathing pattern. I too, was trying to regulate my breathing, though that was proving a little harder to do with Sasuke's weight pushing into me.

The rain was coming down in sheets now. It was as if someone had just turned on the faucet and let it run rampant. The ground had soaked up the water quickly, thus soaking my back thoroughly.

I suddenly shivered, finally feeling the cold of November.

Sasuke slowly lifted himself off me and stood to his feet, pushing his wet hair out of his face and eyes before lowering his hand and letting me up. I stood to my feet and then gave the loudest sneeze of my life. Beside me, I heard Sasuke sniffle.

"I better not catch a cold, Uchiha," I grumble as I rub my nose. "If I have to swallow spoonfuls of that Manuka honey, I'm taking you down with me." (1)

He grumbled, "My mother has been reading my father's journals again." He sneezed violently and cursed. "There were some pretty awful home remedies in there."

Well that just sucked.

"Shit," I growled. Then turning towards Sasuke, I crossed my arms. "We can't tell anyone about this…if anyone found out–"

"Itachi knows."

Just kill me now.

"You told Itachi!"

He shot me one of those infamous Uchiha glares before giving another sniffle, "No, moron…he found out by himself."

"HOW?"

"Heard us."

Well damn.

"Fuck," I shivered. "Well, we just can't get sick then."

"Hn."

Sasuke then proceeded to drive me home.

Needless to say, the next morning I was sick as a dog.

Cursing Sasuke to the next world and back, I dejectedly swallowed the putrid crap in a spoon with my mother fussing over me like hen.

Stupid rain….

* * *

**(1)- The nastiest honey I have ever tasted. I was at my aunt's house one weekend and my cousin was showing signs of a cold. My aunt whipped out that jar of Manuka honey so fast, you'd think she was a genie or something. Immediately, me and my other cousin (we were NOT sick, mind you) were forced to swallow a teaspoon full of that gawd awful crap along with Mr. Sniffles. Needless to say, I was very unhappy with my cousin at that point….and then he beat me in backgammon so I was double pissed.**

**Ah, making out in the soccer field.**

**In the rain, nonetheless!**

**Only Naruto and Sasuke…**

**Some of you may think that this little bit at the end was too fast. Technically, it wasn't. If you put together the timeline, you'll see that quite a bit of time passed between Naruto's first wet dream and the dance. Also, unlike girls...guys usually act on instinct. They don't have the same complications as girls do with sex. They can't get pregnant. So the fervid dry humping at the end definitely could happen. **

**XD**

**Review!**


	9. Swinging With Tarzan

**Okay….So…There are going to be three **_**more**_** chapters after this one :looks around sheepishly: because…I wasn't able to fit everything I wanted into this one. It would have been **_**waaay **_**too long and I don't think you guys really like long chapters.**

**But on another note, I think I've written this chapter all over New York City. On the train, on campus, in take out booths, lecture (Ha! Brave soul am I! And I'm going to be the one dispensing your drugs :p) So I hope you enjoy it!**

**Oh! Almost forgot. I drew a cover picture for this story and Ug19 from deviantArt was so nice to color it for me. If you want to check it out, here is the link (just take out all the spaces): http: / smartcat101. deviantart. com/ gallery/#/ d4oev9f**

* * *

Chapter 9: Swinging With Tarzan

I walked into the kitchen come glorious Monday morning with a loud sneeze to alert my two loving parents of my arrival. Sniffling, I rubbed my nose with the back of my sleeve, earning myself a rather angry look from my mother.

"Naruto," she said with a displeased lilt, "Please use a tissue instead of the sleeve of your hoodie."

I sniffled again before grabbing a seat at the table and stealing a piece of toast off my father's plate. My golden haired parent was already sitting in his doctor coat, divining this week's fortunes from the creamy swirls in his heavily caffeinated coffee. He lowered his giant sized cup and looked down at his empty plate before glancing up at me and watching me butter the lightly browned bread with something akin to amusement.

"Open wide!"

"Momfph!"

The silver teaspoon my mother thrust into my mouth clashed against my teeth, spilling the vile honey into my mouth. Gagging, I threw my head back trying to get away from the one person who could force feed me-

-And not get smacked in the face.

"I think you're smothering him," I heard my father say as he watched the free performance, taking another sip of his coffee. Mind you, this was a daily occurrence in the Uzumaki household.

Me getting tortured.

My mother being the tortur_er_.

Whipping her head to the side, my mother shot him one of her deranged looks as her auburn red hair smacked her in the face. "I'm smothering him? I'M SMOTHERING HIM?"

Oh yeah…forgot to mention…dad got tortured too. Though that was _way_ much more amusing for me to watch.

Not so much for him.

From the corner of my eye I saw my father gulp as he lowered his mug of coffee to the kitchen table.

"Honey, I think you'r –"

"He could have caught pneumonia! Or worse," her eyes glazed over, no doubt picturing all the worst case scenarios. "Tuberculosis!"

Somehow…I don't think I could have caught tuberculosis from a simple cold. From the way my father was staring at my mother, I presumed myself correct. However, now that Kushina Uzumaki was on a role, nothing on this beautiful, wonderful green earth could stop her.

Not even a blowout sale at Macys.

"My one and only son! I will not let some horrid illness take him from me! What do you think I married you, a doctor for anyway?"

"My dashingly good looks?"

"HA! As if!"

Ugh, here we go…

My father rubbed the back of his neck nervously. Guess that's a trait I inherited from him.

"Kushina, seriously…"

"No! If his doctor of a father will not prescribe him a heavy antibiotic, than I _have_ to make do with what I can! This _smothering,_ as you so callously referred to, is what has kept him alive for this long!"

Thanks for the unwavering faith in me mom.

A car horn roaring from outside was my cue to leave.

Thank god for punctual Uchihas.

"I'm going!" I called, grabbing my toast and shoving it down my throat as quickly as I could while I careened out of the kitchen doorway.

"Is that Sasuke?" My mother paused in her tirade and looked at me curiously. The teaspoon in her hand was still pointed at my father though…letting us all know that she wasn't done just yet.

"Uh…yesh?" I answered through my mouthful.

"So the two of you are friends again?" My father cleared his throat and looked at me as well.

I blinked.

"Hwe hwere," swallowing the remainder of my toast, I continued, "Never _not_ friends…"

"But he hasn't been here to pick you up for almost a whole month…"

"And he hasn't been staying over either," Minato added his two cents as well only to be silenced by an alarming look from his violet eyed wife. The teaspoon pointed threateningly at his smooth skinned forehead.

Creepy parents….

"Okay," I rocked on my heels a couple of times before turning and racing for the front door, "Bye!"

Charging outside I all but sprinted towards Sasuke's car. The shiny vehicle acting like a beacon of light at the end of a dark tunnel. Grasping the door handle I all but threw myself into the passenger seat before depositing my book bag by my feet and grinning like an idiot. Both of us glanced through the window to see my mother watching and waiving her hand at us from the door. We shared a cryptic look before Sasuke started the car and drove two blocks down from my house.

The car came to a stop.

I turned to him.

He looked at me.

"What took you so long?"

Now was not the time to be talking, damn it!

Lunging towards him, I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him forwards, at the same time crashing my lips against his almost desperately.

I had been dreaming of him for three nights straight and damn it if I didn't get to satisfy myself.

"Parents." I mumbled against his lips.

"Hn."

Before I knew it, I was being thrown towards the backseat. Looking up like a dazed raccoon, I shivered, nose sniffling as my whole body throbbed. The look in Sasuke's eyes…oh god…just that was enough to make me go hard.

"Dobe," he breathed hard as he maneuvered his way towards the back, "No mess making in the car. Itachi is borrowing it tomorrow night."

"Roger that."

He sneezed and I tilted my head to the side questioningly.

"You got a cold?"

"Ugh," he rolled his eyes as he jumped on top of me, grinding his pelvis into mine. "It's receding now, but damn it…that stuff was vile."

"Manuka honey?"

"Hn."

Che, mothers.

Before any other words could be spoken, Sasuke's lips descended on mine, throwing me into a whirlwind of pleasurable sensations. I groaned loudly as his fingers roved over my crotch, cupping and squeezing me through my denim jeans. Oh god…why had I ever been so worried? It all seems so stupid now. This couldn't be wrong. _We_ couldn't be wrong together. I moaned into his mouth, letting him know that I had DEFINETLY liked what his fingers were doing and that he shouldn't stop. Ever.

Against my lips, I could feel him grin.

"Do you like that?" He whispered against my mouth as his fingers pressed harder into my crotch.

I nodded my head vigorously and shoved my hips into him, begging for more.

"Do you like it when I touch you?"

God yes.

"How about when I kiss you?"

I growled low in my throat as his tongue trailed down my neck sending hundreds of tiny spastic waves crashing against the banks of the pleasure centers of my brain. Fuck…he made me so damn horny.

During the night when the house had gone quiet, I would research everything about my new revelation. Reading articles, stories and imagining what it would be like if Sasuke did some of those…naughty things to me. Remembering one particular technique, I moaned loudly. Grinding my hips into his, I licked the shell of his ear, sucking the earlobe into my mouth and giving it a pleasant tug. My own ears were assailed with the pleasing sound of Sasuke's moan as he pressed closer to me. His lips coming up to press against mine once more.

I wrapped my arms tighter around his neck and pulled him closer, intending to feel his rock hard chest against my own. Sasuke pushed me further into the seat as his tongue ravaged my mouth, invading my space in the most erotic way possible.

God…he tasted so damn good.

I would never be able to get enough of him.

Brushing my tongue against his, I hungrily attacked his bottom lip, sucking harshly at the pleasantly plump red flesh. He groaned wantonly into my mouth as I rubbed my crotch against his.

Very much pleased by the reaction I got, I chose to part my lips from his in order to attack his neck. My tongue instantly sailed across the ivory skin, lips following close behind to press wantonly against him.

"Ah," he groaned beside my ear as I sucked furiously at the spot where his neck and ear met. "Naruto…"

Yes…damn yes…say my name again…

My hands raced downwards, finding his clothed erection and pressing hard against it. A hiss escaped his mouth as I palmed him through his jeans.

"Naruto…"

In my mind's eye, I pictured Sasuke naked…

….His muscles…I wanted to lick every single one of them…

He pulled slowly away from me before looking directly into my eyes. I felt my cock jerk as his onyx black orbs stared hungrily down at me.

"Naruto…"

Oh yeah…

"…Do you dream about me?"

I nodded, not even embarrassed to admit it. Hell, we basically had dry sex out on the school's soccer field. If I had any shame, it had all been washed right off during that downpour.

"Very good dreams," I wiggled my eyebrows at him.

He smirked, "I've had dreams about you too."

I think that statement just made me cum a little in my pants.

"What kind of dreams?" I asked playfully, licking my lips as I did so.

He smirked again, "The kind that involve you naked, sweating and screaming my name."

Oh…that sounded good to me.

"What you dream?" He asked, leaning down to intertwine our fingers and after doing so, raised them above my head, all the while not letting his gaze wander from me eyes.

I dreamt plenty. Most of the things concerning us doing many, _many_ naughty things.

"You…" I stared at him, gaze unwavering, "…sucking me off…"

Sasuke thrust his hips hard against mine making me groan quite loudly. His eyes travelled down my chest and past my navel, ending at the zipper holding my pants up.

"I wonder how you'd taste."

Shit…what a bastard…

I thought he wanted to keep the car clean?

"Sasuke," I managed to make out without stuttering, my cock throbbing harshly inside its prison. "If you keep this up, Itachi won't be able to take the car."

"Hn."

"What time is it?" I mumbled, trying to somehow decrease the throbbing sensation by focusing my mind on something else. Needless to say, I was flawlessly failing.

Pulling out his cell phone, Sasuke looked at the time and frowned. "We have to get going."

Figured as much. Damn…I was fucking hard.

"Have you broken up with Sakura yet?"

Okay…not so hard anymore.

"No," I said, sitting up, "Didn't have the chance to."

"Hn." Sasuke grunted as he crawled back towards the driver's seat. "When do you plan on doing it?"

Following behind him, I jumped into the seat next to him and pulled on the seatbelt. "Today…after one of our classes…"

"Hn."

"You can't watch, bastard."

"Hn."

"Even _if_ you blow me."

:::

Entering homeroom was like entering a war zone. People were running from one group of students to the next, sharing gossip as if their lives depended on it.

Heck, this was high school.

Their lives probably _did _depend on it.

"Dude!" Kiba yelled from across the room as soon as he caught sight of me and Sasuke entering, "Major props, man!"

I blanked.

"Huh?" Scratching the back of my neck, I walked towards his table and dropped my backpack down on the floor before taking a seat. "What are you talking about?"

Sharp canines flashed at me as Kiba threw his head back with a rumbling laugh. Beside me, Sasuke sat down and quirked an eyebrow, watching as our mutual friend suffered from what we all had long ago diagnosed as 'uncontrollable laughing syndrome,' or ULS…for short.

"It's alright to brag, Naruto." Choji said with a wide grin.

Really, I would brag...if I knew what the hell they were all talking about!

Staring at their congratulatory faces, I turned my head towards Sasuke, wondering if he knew something I didn't. On the outside, his expression showed its usual murky indifference. But I could tell, he had no clue what they were talking about either.

Well damn.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I grumbled, folding my arms and leaning back in my seat.

From the corner of my eye I saw Gaara enter the room. Upon spotting us he unhurriedly made his way towards us. Jade eyes lined with an unusual amount of eyeliner.

Oh god.

He was trying to make a statement again.

What was it this time? Save the anacondas in the Amazon?

Honestly I'd rather not. Wouldn't mind to see them gone...fuckers could probably swallow you whole in one go.

"Naruto," Gaara grumbled as he sat amongst us, "Please try and keep a lid on your girlfriend's motor of a mouth."

"What? Why?"

"Because," he said thinly, "I don't very much appreciate having Temari retell the story of how your tongue made Sakura's sweet spots tingle. The images it evoked…I'd rather live without."

Oh.

"You kissed Sakura?" Sasuke asked, his voice gruff.

Feeling sweat already starting to bud on my forehead, I turned towards the Uchiha and smiled nervously. "Eh...didn't I tell you?"

"Hn."

Sucking in my cheeks I frowned and furrowed my brow. In response, Sasuke's nose twitched. I then immediately licked my lips, knowing without a shadow of a doubt that the Uchiha wasn't particularly happy with me. Evidently he didn't appreciate being one of the last few to find out about my lip lock with one Sakura Haruno.

"Hn."

I swallowed and rubbed the back of my neck dramatically as Sasuke proceeded to stare me down with his infamous dagger like glare.

"For those of us who don't speak the ancient caveman language of grunt, please translate," Kiba grumbled before snapping his gum.

"Heh," I turn towards Kiba and winced noticeably, "I didn't tell Sasuke about Sakura...now he's having a silent tantrum."

"Hn."

"Sorry," I rolled my eyes, "Brooding like a bastard, my fault."

"Hn." Sasuke's glare intensified. Apparently he didn't quite appreciate my quirky sense of humor.

"Okay fine...pissed he didn't get all the details first."

The group rolls their eyes as does Sasuke before turning to the front of the room and staring at the blackboard. Within a matter of seconds the bell rang starting off another wonderful day of learning.

Ha, as if...

Pre-Calculus couldn't have sucked any more.

Japanese literature made me want to gouge my own eyes out.

History had me sleeping within five minutes.

Lunch...blessed period. Oh how I love you.

Fortunately for me...or unfortunate...depends on which you think is worse, my mom packed me a lunch. As we all sat down to eat, I unpacked my bento and grinned. Pork only slightly burnt met my eyes along with tiny rolls of omelet stuffed with red peppers. My pupils continued to scan over my lunch happily until, that is, they landed on a small wrapped plastic canister.

Hell no.

Lifting the vile container, I chucked it at the trash and watched it sail into the black bag with a shudder.

Manuka honey. May the man who discovered it rot in hell.

"Hn."

Glancing over at Sasuke, I saw that he too sported a rather tiny plastic container filled with the noxious amber substance.

"Trash can is on your right," I motioned.

Another grunt followed before I heard a soft plop.

"Dude!" Choji screeched, "Don't throw away food!"

Food...was exactly what that wasn't.

Before any of us could do more than blink, Choji was bending over the trash bin scavenging for our two discarded disposable containers.

"Ha!" He shouted victoriously as he lifted his booty over his head. "Got ya!"

From the corner of my eye I saw Kiba's jaw drop down. Beside him Shikamaru stiffened, his left eye developing a tic as Choji came back to the table and put our two honey filled containers next to his enormous bento box.

In front of me, Gaara cleared his throat and turned back to his own lunch tray, looking at it with something akin to distaste.

"What exactly is this?" He grumbled, poking the cutlet with his disposable chopsticks.

"Chicken."

"Pork."

"Tofu."

Shikamaru immediately dropped his chopsticks along with Gaara and Kiba. The three of them stared at one another with what could only be described as horror.

Actually…it could be described as apprehension, anxiety, terror, panic…whatever you prefer…

I secretly stole a glance at the pudgy lunch lady. She was sneezing rather violently at the counter.

Probably should tell the guys that their food might be contaminated.

Then again, maybe not.

"Troublesome," Shikamaru glared down at his lunch.

"Why does this always happen?" Kiba grumbled under his breath, sniffing the cutlet as he did so.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted before sniffling.

"In words we can understand?" Kiba looked at me.

I rolled my eyes, "After four years, you should be used to not knowing exactly what's in your lunch."

"Go to hell, Uchiha!"

Sasuke glowered at the loud mouth, eyes narrowed into reptilian slits as his fingers tightened around the juice box they were holding. I opened my mouth, just about to offer an interpretation when Gaara grunted.

"We don't need translation for that, Naruto."

Brows knitting together I crossed my arms, scrunching my nose before giving a perturbed sniffle.

Well fine then. See if I translate for you next time...

Lunch had ended too quickly for my liking. And so scuffling along with the rest of the throng of students, our little gang entered our next class.

Biology with Shizune. Lord have mercy.

Her arm moved as if attached to a motor, swiftly writing paragraphs upon paragraphs on the wonders of the lymphoid system. In all reality, I was desperately trying to pay attention and keep up with the lecture. After all, I was planning to attend University as a medical student just like my dad. It had been a longtime dream of mine, to be able to become a great surgeon and save as many lives as I could. Sasuke too was planning on becoming a surgeon, a cardiothoracic one unlike Itachi who was more interested in dissecting and exploring the human brain. I had yet to decide which area of the body would be my specialty but hey, I still had loads of time before I needed to pick.

"Naruto!" Sakura hissed beside me as I blew my eraser bits from my notebook, scattering them all around hers. Catching the stare of my emerald eyed girlfriend I swallowed rather thickly, reminded of the fact that today I would be breaking up with her.

Breaking up with the cheerleading captain who not only had exceptionally strong forearms but quadriceps as well. Not to mention, one of the shortest tempers I have seen yet...almost rivaling that of my mother's. For some reason I had not considered the outcome of the break up until now. All I could see in my very speedily approaching future was pain...of the physical variety.

Crap.

From my left I heard Sasuke grunt. No doubt the Uchiha had witnessed the abrupt tension in my body. I caught his gaze, gulping as midnight black eyes peered into my very being. He was reading me like a book. Of that I was one hundred percent sure.

A smirk graced his face as his head swiveled back to the front of the class, eyes focused on the blackboard. "You'll be fine, dobe."

Ha! Easy for him to say. Sakura wasn't his girlfriend!

Grumbling under my breath I turned my attention back to Shizune. I would worry about Sakura later. Right now, there were lymph nodes to be analyzed.  
As the class came to an end I quickly packed my notebook and rushed to the door where streams of students were already eagerly filing out. Somehow, Sakura had disappeared from my side without my knowledge and joined the throng of teenage escapees.

"Sakura!" I yelled as I caught sight of her and tried to flag her down.

The rosette looked up, head turning to the side. Upon seeing me waving my hand above my head like a lunatic, she sighed dramatically and whispered to Ino that she'd catch up with her later. Now standing by the door with a hand on her hip, she waited somewhat impatiently for me to join her.

"Hey," I said once I had reached her, "Can we talk for a sec?"

She shrugged her shoulders absentmindedly and walked out the door, expecting me to follow. Which I did of course.

I had learned that the hard way. Always follow. If you don't, there will be a very painful slap to the head in your future.

As we quietly walked down the now empty hall, I found myself struggling to bring up the reason I had wanted to get her alone. How was I supposed to do it? Just say, 'Hey, Sakura! I want to break up now, okay? Its been good. Can we still be friends?' There would be a fist colliding with my face so fast that it would probably send me to the nurse's office, steak pressed firmly against my quickly formulating black eye. Of course, that was assuming Sakura stopped at my face. If she was real mad, I might be meeting my ancestors sooner than I had originally planned.

Oh this did not look good.

"What did you want?" Sakura glanced over at me, evidently displeased that I hadn't gotten around to asking her what I had wanted. We were very close to our next class and if I didn't do it soon... who knew when I'd get another chance.

Panicking, I blurted without thinking. "I want to break up!"

Crap.

Sakura's eyes had widened into dinner sized plates. Her bottom lip trembled slightly as she looked at me with disbelieving jade eyes.

I think she was shocked more than anything else.

"What?" She gasped out hoarsely.

Licking my lips I stared at her. "I want to break up, Sakura."

"But why?" She said, her arms beginning to tremble as her eyes scanned the contours of my face. "I don't understand. Everything was fine at the dance! You kissed me!"

My neck suddenly felt extremely itchy. Slapping my hand against my irritated skin I tried to come up with a good answer. Could I possibly tell her the truth? I mean...there weren't any gay people at our school. So I don't exactly know how she'd react. Also, I wasn't in any hurry to be outed. Sakura wasn't particularly known for being able to keep secrets.

"If I tell you the real reason..." I swallowed thickly in an attempt to by myself some more time to steady my drummer of a heart. "...Will you promise never to tell anyone? Not even Karin or any other of your friends."

She froze. "Oh my god, are you dying?"

I blinked. Dying? What the hell?

"No," I said slightly irked, "I'm not dying."

Her shoulders relaxed somewhat yet there was still tension present, it was evident from her stance. Feminine fingers tightened around the strap of her bag as she stared at me. Waiting to hear whatever it was I was going to say.

"Sakura," I whispered, trying to keep the pleading tone out of my voice. "I need you to promise. I need to hear you say it."

"Okay," she nodded her head. "I promise."

Alright...she gave me her word. I could trust her...I think...

No! I can trust her! She'd been a great friend long before we had been going out. In fact, if we hadn't been in a relationship, I would have probably gone to her when I started to feel weird and doubt myself. Sakura wouldn't break her promise...she wouldn't.

Meeting her gaze I took in a deep breath, reaffirming my resolve.

Here goes nothing.

"I'm gay."

She blinked. Twice.

"Sorry," she shook her head, "What did you say?"

"I'm gay," I whispered again, hoping that she heard me this time.

Emerald eyes nearly popped out of their sockets as Sakura's jaw dropped down.

"YOU'RE G-"

My hand shot up to cover her mouth before she announced it to the world.

"Sakura!" I hissed, looking left and right, "Shut up!"

She continued to blink at me rather spasmodically. I started to think to myself if maybe my pink haired friend was developing a tick of some sort. Those usually dealt with some sort of neurological malfunction, right? Maybe Sakura was suffering from some hideous ailment?

Slender fingers wrapped around my wrist, removing my hand from her mouth.

"Are you sure?" She looked around as well before stepping closer to me so that there would be no chance of being overheard even if someone chose to pass by us. "Like, two hundred percent sure?"

I nodded my head solemnly.

"Well..." she furrowed her brow, "...It would explain why it took you so long to kiss me..."

"Hey!" I whined loudly, "I only figured it out about a month ago!"

"Doesn't mean you weren't...you know..." she paused, trying to think of a substitute term for my situation. "...Swinging with Tarzan back then."

"You suck at word substitution."

"Oh shut up!" She snapped, "It's not like I had time to think about it!"

Yikes. Creepy Sakura.

"Okay, okay!" I held out my hands in front of me to display my surrender. "So...you're alright with this?"

"No," she mumbled quietly, averting her eyes. "No I'm not, Naruto...my boyfriend just told me he's gay after kissing me a few days ago." She bit her lip. "...I really liked you. Like, really really liked you," she said haggardly, looking up into my face. "God, is it my fault? Did I make you gay?"

"No!" I immediately reassured her, pulling her into a hug as her body continued to quiver. "It wasn't your fault, Sakura! I…I…you can't control these things…"

I continued to gently pat her hair, waiting for the waterworks to start. But shockingly, they didn't.

Sakura pulled away from me, turning her eyes to the floor as she inhaled deeply. "...I...I just n-need some time...t-to adjust, okay?"

Guilt gnawed at my insides like a little foul smelling goblin. But I got it. I'm not _that_ stupid. But...but...

"You don't hate me now," I whispered hoarsely, "Do you?"

The corner of her mouth pulled up slightly, relieving me of the fear that I had lost a person I thought dear to me.

"I don't hate you," she smiled wanly, "I honestly don't think I can ever hate you...you just make it hard...and it's not like it's your fault." Here her voice darkened drastically. "It's the fault of whoever made you realize it."

Oh god. I knew that look. My cue to run arms flailing in the opposite direction.

A fist gripped my collar in a fine iron grasp as Sakura nearly lifted me off my feet. I gulped, silently pleading to whatever deity could hear me that Sakura would go lightly. I was still sick, my immune system couldn't take too much damage right now.

"Who is it?" She growled from deep within her throat.

"Haha," I laughed nervously, "It's no one...really!"

"Yeah," she scoffed, "And I'm in love with Rock Lee."

Oh god, the terrible images that statement evoked….

At that particular moment, the bell decided to ring.

Oh blessed bell, today you are truly my savior.

"We're going to be late!" I said, tongue hanging halfway out of my mouth as I worked diligently at prying Sakura's fingers from my collar.  
She sighed, letting go of me and shifting the bag on her shoulder.

"If anyone asks, I broke up with you."

"What?" I looked up at her, "Why?"

"You owe me," she glanced down at a small crack in the floor, "...at least that much."

I frowned, nodding my head before catching her eye. "Okay."

* * *

**So that concludes chapter nine. Naruto has now officially broken up with Sakura and survived. I tried to keep all of them in character, so I hope I was successful. **

**Now leave a review!**

**Do it!**

**Do it NAAAUUUWWW!**


	10. Happy Lovin'

**Damn this thing is so freaking LONG! Now imagine if I had included this in the last chapter? *shudders* This whole thing is 23 pages on Microsoft word! **

**I was afraid I wouldn't be able to finish it by today but I pulled through! I was up till like one in the morning putting the final edits into this chapter (thanks to my medchem exam, I hadn't had much time to focus on this chapter). BUT I FINISHED!**

**And I really dislike writing long chapters, because I feel readers hate them (and it's also a pain in the ass to edit). So I apologize for this mammoth of a thing. Really. But I hope you enjoy it nonetheless!**

**Warning: Those who suffer from anemia, please read with extreme caution. The following material may lead to fainting due to copious amounts of blood spurting from your nostrils.**

* * *

Chapter 10: Happy Lovin'

The clock was not moving.

I swear.

It is not _possible_ for time to move this slow! Glancing at the hanging clock over the door for what seemed like the hundredth time, I growled inwardly upon detecting that the minute hand had not moved from its spot. It was still glued to the large, block number two, mocking me in the only way it could.

BY NOT FUCKING MOVING!

Seriously, just five more minutes and the heaven sent bell would ring allowing me shove my books into my backpack and race for the door. God, I could just taste the sweetness of freedom. It was right at my fingertips. So close…

"…squaring the variable on both sides in order…"

Ugh, I tuned back out not even bothering to feign interest and decided to continue staring at the clock. After all, today was an important day. Well…for both me and Sasuke.

Not so much the other people.

I swallowed thickly in an attempt to curb my anticipation, while at the same time trying to control my restless legs that for some _ungodly_ reason wouldn't stop jerking under the desk.

The pencil I had been using earlier rolled off my table. I didn't even bother to bend down and pick it up because my mind was too preoccupied with thoughts of what I would be doing later. Ah, good old December fifth, the perfect day for Sasuke's mother to leave the house and go pick up Shisui.

Or as I liked to call him, Itachi's better half.

Don't get me wrong. Shisui was a total ass too. He was just…a bit more bearable to be around. Which could probably be ascertained from the fact that unlike Itachi, Shisui's prankster streak was a couple inches shorter than that of the devil's spawn.

I grinned to myself, my thoughts turning back to what I had been daydreaming about earlier.

_Alone_ time.

A blissful twenty minutes to have the entire house to ourselves…give or take a few minutes.

It would be just me and Sasuke.

There are _a lot_ of things that could be done in twenty minutes.

From the corner of my eye I glanced at Sasuke, watching as he gnawed almost ruthlessly on his pencil. He seemed a little restless too, as was evident from the tapping ballad he was performing with the tip of his shoe against the tiled floor. Coal like eyes followed the movements of a piece of chalk as the teacher scribbled another formula on the board.

Turning my head away from Sasuke, I glanced around the room and let my eyes focus on Sakura. She was sitting up in front between Ino and Tenten, twirling a lock of her hair between her fingers absentmindedly as she stared bleary eyed at the teacher.

A small smile flitted across my face as I watched her head droop. She was obviously bored as hell and just like me, couldn't wait to get the flying fuck out of here. Seeing her almost instantly brought back the memory of my self revelation.

It had been roughly two weeks since I had come out to her, and roughly two weeks since she promised to keep my secret.

And she had made good on her word.

Around two days after our conversation in the hall, a rumor spread like wildfire that I had (apparently) cheated on Sakura with some foreign model visiting the city.

All the guys were once again congratulating me on a job well done while the female population of our school threw me dirty looks in the halls. Those looks only lasted a couple of hours though, because the next day… I had been deemed available on the market.

Proof was the unusual amount of girls now accidently _tripping_ into me when I turned corners.

In all honestly, I couldn't thank Sakura enough.

Though…I'm pretty sure that her _original_ lie had me hooking up with some foreign exchange student.

No one knew that I was secretly now swinging for the other team. Or more importantly, Sasuke.

As if feeling my stare, Sakura turned her head and caught my eye. I promptly smiled wider, trying to convey my silent thanks for everything she had done. She returned my grin with one of her own.

We were good.

Sure it took her two weeks, but hey, I'm not complaining!

It was nice to have her back.

Fists and all.

_RING!_

Snapping up in my seat, I quickly muttered a 'hallelujah' under my breath as I began shoving my books into my backpack, eager to get the hell out of there.

My hands had been itching to touch that bastard all day.

And not in the friendly way either.

It had been a mutual agreement on our part to keep our relationship a secret from our friends for…obvious reasons.

There weren't any gay kids in our school so we didn't know how anyone would react and therefore didn't want to take any chances. Plus, us living in such a small town where _everyone_ knew _everybody_…it would kind of suck if our parents found out. I can't imagine either of them being _thrilled_ by the idea.

To us, it seemed better to keep everyone in the dark.

We would be graduating in a few months anyway. And once we were out from beneath our parents' noses…it was free reign.

But for now… it was 'hands off' in school.

I briskly threw my backpack over my shoulder before barreling towards the door, bumping into a few people in my haste. Behind me I heard an all too familiar grunt and grinned.

The bastard was eager too.

Squeezing myself from the sea of students exiting the door, I leaned against the wall waiting for Sasuke to come out. As soon as he did, we made a direct beeline for the school doors.

Of course, nothing ever goes perfectly (as life had so callously taught us) as I was suddenly almost thrown off my feet when Kiba collided into me from behind.

"Damn!" He whined, letting his canines reflect the fluorescent lighting. "That was brutal! I thought the old fart would never shut up!"

"Hn."

"Troublesome."

Oh great.

"You guys want to catch a movie?" Kiba asked, grabbing my shoulder while at the same time pulling a lazy Shikamaru into his left side from behind. "Let's hang out!"

"Can't!" I quickly said, ducking out from the brunette's firm hold, "Other plans!"

Kiba paused his assault and frowned. "Like what?"

Um…making out with Sasuke and maybe squeezing in a couple of handjobs on the side? Maybe if time permitted, I would even be able to attempt a blowjob. No promises though. Twenty minutes wasn't _that_ much time…

"Like what?" Kiba repeated again, waiting for me to answer.

"He's coming over to see my cousin," Sasuke grumbled, giving the loud teen an agitated look and at the same time saving me from having to come up with some plausible excuse.

I wasn't very good at coming up with shit on the spot.

That was Sasuke's forte.

"You have a cousin?" Neji asked as he joined our slowly moving island of people.

I inwardly gave a cry of despair.

Seriously, why?

WHY DO WE ALWAYS ATTRACT PEOPLE WHEN IT'S THE LEAST CONVENIENT FOR US!

"Yeah," the Uchiha grunted, shoving his hands into his pant pockets, "Shisui. He's coming to see Itachi."

"Who is Shisui?" Sakura said, coming up to join us along with Ino and Hinata.

That's it. We won't make it.

Farewell orgasm, it was nice thinking of you.

"Sasuke's cousin," Shikamaru mumbled as Gaara joined the crowd. His heavily applied eyeliner made it hard _not _to notice him.

Ino raised one manicured brow as she eyed Gaara with amusement. "Protesting world hunger?"

The redhead gave her a dirty look that clearly emitted vibes of irritation.

They also managed to portray hatred, aggression and a creepy almost killer intensity.

Which is one of the reasons why I still haven't discarded my 'Gaara is an alien' theory.

"It's oil spills. Read the damn shirt," he growled, pointing at his chest.

I took a peak at his t-shirt as well. The first thing that caught my eye was what seemed to be a knocked out goldfish floating in a sea of swirling black and blue. The next was the type that read 'Make Messes in Your Own God Damn Toilets, Not Mine!'

"You make that yourself?" I said, poking the cartoon goldfish in its cross of an eye.

"I would prefer it if you didn't touch," Gaara growled, taking my hand and removing it. "And yes, I did."

"Hunger strike was two weeks ago," Shikamaru informed us from his makeshift prison that consisted of Kiba's inhuman sized bicep.

"Oh yeah!" Inuzuka proclaimed, suddenly remembering. "I forgot, haha. Cause that was when Naruto and Sakura bro- OW! Fuck, Sakura! What the hell was that for?"

"Idiot," Neji mumbled under his breath.

While everyone's attention was diverted to the fiasco of Sakura pummeling a twice her size Kiba, I stole a glance as Sasuke. He was looking at me, his features speaking volumes even though his mouth didn't even move. With a quick head shake, he motioned towards the doors, letting me know that this was our chance to escape.

Licking my lips, I grinned.

Maybe I'd get that orgasm in after all.

While the rest of our friends were distracted by one other, the two of us hightailed out of the building and made a run for Sasuke's car.

Okay, _I_ made a run for it.

Sasuke just walked super fast.

We were in and out of the school parking lot before anyone noticed we had gone.

For once, luck was with us. It was clear sailing all the way to Sasuke's house, green lights the whole way. As Sasuke turned onto his driveway, I unlocked the passenger door nearly jumping out of the still moving vehicle. Sasuke was right behind me.

Of course he had _stopped_ the car before doing so. For him to jump out of a moving vehicle would be downright asinine.

I on the other hand, am able to get away with these types of antics.

My feet were already climbing the few steps leading to Sasuke's front door as the Uchiha flipped open his cell phone and dialed his mom.

"Where are you?" I heard Sasuke speak into his cell after his mother had picked up.

This was it.

The verdict.

Did we still have enough time to fool around before she got back or not.

Leaning against the front door, I waited impatiently as Sasuke listened to his mother's monologue recital from the other end.

"Traffic?" He said with a wide smirk on his face, "Accident on the freeway, hn."

Yes.

Perfect.

"Yeah, we'll be okay by ourselves for an hour or so."

Praise the gods! Hallelujah!

Racing up to the already plotting Uchiha, I grabbed hold of his jacket sleeve and urged him to open the door as he said his good bye to his mother. Finally the cell phone slipped back into his pocket and out came the keys. I grinned, barely able to hold onto my enthusiasm as Sasuke unlocked the door and stepped inside -with me following right behind him.

We were finally alone.

Immediately we charged up the stairs, running into Sasuke's room as if the hell hounds themselves were biting at our heels. With a loud bang Sasuke shut his door behind us, turning the lock in place just as a precaution.

"Hn."

I instantly grabbed for him, pulling off his jacket as our lips crashed together hard. The kisses we were sharing now stemmed from desperation, need and insatiable desire. Clothes were being hurled left and right as Sasuke nudged me towards the bed, removing my sweater before allowing himself to squeeze my ass and grind our pelvises together. I grunted, falling back onto the mattress. Our lips parted for only a slight second before joining once more. Groaning, I eagerly pulled at his shirt, popping open the buttons and letting the material sink down to the carpeted floor. Above me I heard Sasuke groan, his tongue swirling and sucking mine as his hands ran up and down my naked sides. A muffled moan escaped me as our bare chests pressed together. My skin tingled when Sasuke snaked his tongue down my throat, licking my collarbone before trailing hot kisses up to my shoulder. God the rush. It was everything and more than I had daydreamed. I couldn't wait any more.

My hands reached for the zipper of Sasuke pants, fingers almost trembling with anticipation. I desperately wanted to see him. See just how hard being with me had made him.

Of course then I planned on giving him the first blowjob of his _life_.

"Naruto," he groaned, grabbed my hands and stilling them as he looked into my eyes. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," I responded, my voice coming out husky.

He smirked, letting my hands go. A split second later I felt his fingers press into my erection creating a wonderful pressure.

"Jerk off for me."

I blinked.

Did he just seriously ask me to masturbate in front of him?

Was he fucking serious?

"You want me to jerk off?" I repeated slowly, "In front of you?"

That's what I said, isn't it?" He answered before kneading my clothed erection.

I gasped. Shit that felt so good.

Biting my lip, I focused my gaze on his face. He was patiently hovering over me, shirtless and panting.

Not to mention…looking fucking _hot_ doing it.

"Sas –"

"I want to see you cum," he cut me off, eyes glowing lustfully. "I want to see you want me."

Of course, why wasn't I surprised.

This was Sasuke.

"You're a bastard, you know that?" I growled. "Why do I have to _prove_ that I want you, when I've already told you so!"

"Hn."

Damn. He was giving me that look. God…here comes the guilt trip.

"You ran from me."

Called it.

"Oh alright," I grumbled, shoving him as I sat up. Almost immediately after I got to my feet a thought came to mind. I turned towards the half clothed Uchiha with a rather smug look on my face. "But on one condition."

"What?"

I grinned. "No touching yourself or removing your pants."

"Not a problem," he said instantly, giving his head a shake to move the fallen tendrils of ebony hair out of his face.

My, what a cocky bastard.

"We'll see," I responded, undoing my zipper and stepping out of my jeans.

Sasuke scooted over to the corner of his bed, ready for the show as I flung my boxers to the floor and laid myself down on the bed, head against the pillows. I was kind of feeling uncomfortable being completely naked like this, especially when Sasuke's eyes were so adeptly glued to my semi hard dick. But nonetheless, I was not one to go back on my word.

So, taking in a deep breath I spread my legs and closed my eyes; my mind immediately trying to block out the outside world in efforts to help me focus on the one thing that always managed to make me cum.

Sasuke.

I reached for my cock, wrapping my hand around the base tightly and began stroking up and down really hard. The effect was damn good.

Friction.

Heat.

Pressure.

I opened my mouth, slightly panting as I rubbed my arousal harshly. Images of Sasuke naked and touching himself filled my head.

With my other hand I grabbed my balls, holding them as I continued to stroke myself. A groan escaped my parted lips as the intense sensation increased. My toes were already beginning to tingle and I could feel the coil in the pit of my stomach tighten. In my head, Sasuke was calling my name as he pumped himself, his body glistening with the sweat created from his efforts. Groaning once more, I moved my hand up to my dick head, pulling on the foreskin and rubbing the tip nice and hard.

"Open your eyes."

Shit. I had completely forgotten he was there.

Probably shouldn't have. I have no idea what I look like when I'm jerking off.

Damn it…he better not be laughing at me.

Eyes flashing open, I found Sasuke staring at me from just a few inches away. His charcoal black eyes were still trained on my cock, irises following my fist as it went up and down over my length.

"S-Sasuke," I panted, massaging my balls while I blushed. Fuck…his face was turning me on even more. Shit, that look should be _illegal_. "S-stop lo-oking at me l-like that."

He continued to stare, letting his eyes only meet with mine for a second. Then his tongue darted out of his mouth to lick at his lips, while his eyes returned to their surveillance of my eager dick. I swallowed, stifling a moan as I rubbed my thumb in circles over my head, smearing the beads of precum.

"What are you thinking about?"

Cocky son of a bitch.

What did he _think_ I was thinking about?

Not ramen, obviously!

"Y-you," I groaned out as I increased my pace, panting harder. I was close. So damn close.

"Naruto," he breathed out, leaning forwards so that his breath hit the tip of my pulsing dick. I saw the adam's apple bob in his throat as he swallowed. "Can I lick it?"

Too late.

My back arched off the mattress as I orgasmed, a cry echoing off my lips as cum exploded onto my stomach and chest. I groaned, moving my fist up and down as fast as I could while I rode out the aftershocks. Then fell back onto the pillows completely spent.

"Y-you did that…on p-purpose," I breathed out, sluggishly blinking while my hands tried to wipe off the sticky cum on my chest.

"Hn," Sasuke grunted, not even trying to hide his smirk. He then leaned over me, running his tongue across my stomach to lick off the remaining residue. "So what?"

"That's cheating," I responded, thankfully in coherent words. I didn't think I'd be able to be so clear. Not with how my eyes had zeroed in on Sasuke's tongue, watching as it licked at my cum before darting back into his mouth.

"Never knew it was a game," he smirked knowingly, licking his lips as he held my gaze.

I swallowed thickly.

Sasuke just licked off my cum.

God…that was so hot.

It had even made my cock stand back up.

Blinking, my eyes moved down Sasuke's body; finally focusing on the rather large bulge pressing against the denim fabric of his jeans.

I grinned widely. So the bastard liked the show.

"My turn," I sat up, jumping off the mattress. "Sit on the edge, Sasuke."

I don't think I've ever seen Sasuke move so fast in my life.

Well…maybe during basketball games, but seriously. He was sitting at the edge of the bed before I had even finished the sentence!

I held back a chuckle as I came to stand next to him, trying to dispel the nervous butterfly feeling that was slowly creeping its way into my stomach.

"Pull off your pants."

Two seconds. That's all it took for his jeans and boxers to join mine on the floor.

Damn, he was quick when he wanted to be.

When I saw him completely naked sitting on the edge of the bed I felt my heart rate accelerate. This was it, the moment where I would put my lengthy nights of research to the test.

Slowly I stepped towards him and got on my knees, my eyes concentrated on his face. I could tell he had a pretty good suspicion of what I was about to do.

"Hn."

I smiled, knowing this was his way of asking me if I really wanted to do this.

I did, really.

These past couple of months (but more importantly), last two weeks, had me horny as hell for my best friend. Now with no barriers remaining to keep me from fantasizing about him, I had gone all out. Gay porn played on my computer every night at one o'clock in the morning as I would sit in my chair, dick out and beating off like mad. Seeing guys sucking each other off and being totally cool about it made me imagine doing the same with Sasuke.

I would sit within the darkness of my room, fantasizing about how it would feel to lick off his cum, swirl my tongue around his cock and deep throat him into oblivion. Of course that had led me to different internet sites where I could actually _read_ a little about giving head.

Neither Sasuke nor I had ever gotten any.

Surprise surprise!

Which is _why_ I had not the foggiest clue on how to go about it.

The only thing I _knew_ about the matter, was instilled in me through watching lots of porn and (of course) my own perverted imagination.

Keeping our eyes locked, I licked my lips, watching as his eyes followed the movement as if under a spell. "I want to taste you."

I felt more than saw his body tremble slightly at my words. The adam's apple in his throat bobbed again as he swallowed, his eyes never leaving mine. I grinned again before getting comfortable on my knees.

Slowly I pushed open his thighs, now turning my gaze over to the huge dick jutting out a few inches from my face. It was pretty big. Bigger than mine by at least an inch or two.

Forcefully, I made myself stop thinking too much about it.

It was time to see if my note taking skills had improved any since the last time I decided to learn something from the web.

Taking a deep breath, I first let my tongue swipe against the inside of his thigh, just to tease him a little. My fingers came up to trace little circles on his taut stomach muscles while my nose pressed against his thigh, tongue still flicking. I rubbed his balls slightly, making sure not to touch his dick. He groaned, realizing what I was doing.

I grinned and gave a little chuckle. Okay fine, I'll stop teasing. Letting go of his balls, I turned my head towards his cock and gave the side of it a quick lick. His whole body tensed and I inwardly smirked.

Yeah, I bet you liked _that_ Sasuke.

I gave his head another lick and was surprised when its texture reminded me of that of a hardboiled egg.

Hmm…cool.

I gave his length a long lick, taking in the texture and feel of it against my tongue. After I had gotten a little more familiar with Sasuke's cock, I gave it one last flick before pulling my tongue back into my mouth.

Time to start.

With one hand I pointed his cock upwards and held it just in front of my mouth, letting my breath brush across the sensitive flesh. Out of the corner of my eye I caught sight of Sasuke's hands fisting in the sheets, clutching at the fabric almost desperately.

For a split second my nerves got the better of me. What if I was bad at it? Sasuke wouldn't like it, and it would be _extremely_ embarrassing.

Damn it…I can't think like this. Now was not the time.

Giving my head a small shake, I managed to push past my tumultuous 'what ifs' with the thought that this is what I wanted. I wanted to make Sasuke feel good.

So I wouldn't screw up. I wouldn't let myself do that.

I wanted to see him cum from something I had done. To cry out and orgasm so hard that he would _never_ forget this moment.

So blinking back my nervousness I leaned forwards and stuck out my tongue, swirling it around the head. I heard a soft groan emit from Sasuke's mouth and almost sighed in relief. Good, he was liking this.

Trying to keep my tongue as soft as possible I shifted his cock towards my lips before taking him into my mouth and giving it a quick but intense suck.

"-Nngh!"

The sound of his voice made my whole body shake in delight. This was going well, I was doing it right!

I ran my tongue down his length, sucking and bobbing at intervals, trying to discern what he liked more.

As my other hand came to squeeze his balls lightly, I flattened my tongue against the underside of his cock head and pushed the tip of my tongue hard against where I knew my sweet spot was; the area just where the head met the shaft. Sasuke jerked, his cock thrusting into my mouth as a loud moan escaped his lips. I held back the urge to gag and moved my head back.

So Sasuke and I shared a common sweet spot. Nice.

Moving my tongue back to that spot just below the head I started moving it from side to side slightly, rubbing against it and earning myself delightful moans.

Sasuke was getting into it as well. I could tell from the way he was slightly bucking into my mouth. It wasn't too forceful, so I was able to handle it fine while sucking and pressing my tongue against his dick.

I started to hum, creating a vibration against his cock that made him moan my name.

God he was making me so horny.

I wasn't even the one being pleasured, and yet I was _still_ getting off on this.

Damn, what the fuck had I ever been nervous for? People don't moan like that unless it's good. Real good.

I increased the pressure as I bobbed my head, at the same time using my hand to pump him as best as I could. Swirling my tongue around his head, I pushed it under his foreskin and tightened my lips to increase the friction.

He was getting close, I could feel it.

My efforts doubled in my excitement. I disregarded the gagging sensation as I pushed Sasuke's cock deep into my mouth, feeling as it hit the back of my throat.

"-Nnnnngh!" Sasuke groaned, "-Ahh…nngh…"

Fuck…I couldn't wait.

With my remaining free hand, I grabbed my now completely hard dick and began stroking. Just hearing the sounds he made as I sucked him off had made me go completely rock solid. I continued sucking, swirling and pumping him, licking the precum off as soon as it would appear. It didn't taste too bad; a little salty and just a tad hint of bitterness to its flavor. If the rest of it came out this way, I don't think I would even _mind_ swallowing.

After all, Sasuke always did manage to make and do everything perfect.

"N-Naruto," I heard him gasp, my sucking sounds almost drowning out his nearly whispered words. "G-get off…I-I'm –"

Oh hell no. I was not about to stop now.

I deep throated him again, my nose pressing against the base of his cock as I squeezed my cheeks around him. Pulling back I pressed my tongue against his sweet spot once more.

"Ahhhhhhhh!"

Warm liquid flooded my mouth, rushing my down my throat and doing almost everything to choke me. I sputtered, swallowing as quickly as I could while Sasuke cummed into my mouth. Some of it escaped my lips and began dribbling down my chin and dropping down onto my chest. I grinned inwardly, pleased to see the look of untainted bliss adorn Sasuke's face.

Better yet, the knowledge that I had put it there made me extremely happy.

I let the now limp cock leave the tightness of my mouth with a resounding pop. Sasuke shuddered as I did so, his chest rising and falling quickly as he panted. All of a sudden his hand came up, grabbing me by the shoulder and hauling me towards him. Within seconds our lips were pressed together, Sasuke hungrily lapping up the residue of his release from the corners of my mouth and chin.

I groaned as his tongue invaded my mouth, pressing up against my tongue and rubbing almost painfully against it.

I was completely and utterly in love. With this feeling, the sensations…him.

Sasuke.

As our lips parted to let our lungs fill with life preserving air, I wrapped my arms around his neck and sighed, nuzzling my face in his hair.

"I love you," I whispered into his ear.

I felt his hands wrap around my back as he pressed closer to me, our chests crushing together and sticking. Warm lips came to press against my shoulder then proceeded to climb up my neck and meet with my mouth.

"Love you too," he murmured against my lips before claiming them and gently lowering me down to the bed. I smiled into the kiss as my cock rubbed against his stomach. Our lips roved over each other as we became more familiar with each other's bodies. Finally coming together hungrily to dine on each other's tongues. I couldn't get enough of his kisses.

I don't think I ever will.

Sasuke withdrew from my mouth, a smirk painted on his face as he gave me one last kiss before sliding down my body. "Your turn."

:::

The next few weeks went by slowly, mainly due to the fact that winter break was just right around the corner. Everyone was antsy as they went about the school doing their routine daily habits.

Sakura and Karen gossiping in the girl's bathroom.

Gaara trying to save the whales…or anacondas…or whatever it was that he was trying to save this week.

Oh! One new thing that happened however was that Kiba and Hinata had finally hooked up. Of course that was all thanks to a stealthily spiked sprite bottle (courtesy of Shino and Shikamaru).

Yeah I know. Who would have thought it would be because of _those_ two?

Our whole gang had watched as Inuzuka finally mustered up the courage to ask the shy girl out. Needless to say, Neji had dropped a line about how he _knew _peoplewho _knew_ how to get rid of _other_ people, which made Kiba go uncharacteristically pale.

On a completely different note, Sasuke and I had been doing a decent job of hiding our relationship from everyone.

Though it was proving harder to do so by the day.

It was annoying to watch girls pretend to trip into him when we walked through the halls or confess their undying love. At most times I felt this uncontrollable urge to shove them all away and kiss Sasuke in front of the whole damn school to let them know that _he_ wasn't available.

Sasuke was mine. I had the bite marks to prove it!

But…watching the vein throb on the Uchiha's forehead every time a student of the opposite sex touched me was downright hilarious. It made me feel all tingly inside as well. His brow would immediately furrow, nose wrinkling as if he'd just smelled something truly awful.

Also, we had figured out a way to get around being caught in school.

Yeah I know, leave it to Sasuke to find a way to get what he wanted.

During our lunch break Sasuke and I would head to the gym. Since we were both captains of the basketball team, we were each bestowed with a key to the supply room. And inadvertently…a place to escape to where no one would come looking for us.

In my humble opinion, I think those shelves saw more of my naked ass than my own mother.

Yeah I know, creepy.

It was among those rows of basketballs and cones that I perfected my blowjob technique. It also happened to be where Sasuke and I 69ed for the first time.

Yep, if those balls were people…they'd have been scarred for life.

Now as it happened to be two days before winter break, Sasuke and I had gone back to my place. Of course we had driven to an undisclosed location and made out in the car (among a few other things) before coming home. My mother had some slightly charred dinner waiting for us which we happily ate before heading up to my room.

There were just a few short homework assignments that needed to be handed in the next day before either of us could let loose and play the new videogame my dad was going to get us tomorrow after school. We were both lying on my bedroom floor, completing the few problems assigned to us for math when my mom came bustling into the room, a bowl full of cut up apples in her hands.

"I brought you some fruit!"

"Mom!" I whined as she plopped them down right in the middle of the textbook Sasuke and I were using. "You're getting it wet!"

"Woops!" She quickly lifted it off the pages and set it beside us on the floor. "Sorry."

"Hn."

"Pish posh, Sasuke." My mother waived her hand, "You will eat."

Sadly, my mom was not adept at translating grunt. Sasuke had no qualms with eating the fruit. He was more aggravated by the fact that his now pristine textbook had a large circular water stain on it.

"Oh, Sasuke dear. If you want, you can stay the night," she turned at the door, "Your father got called back to the hospital. It was something about one of his acquaintances being in an accident of some sort. Minato and I are about to leave and join him. It's looking like a four hour surgery, or that's what he said on the phone."

"Are you coming back right after?" I asked curiously.

She shook her head. "I'm going to drive your father to the hospital and then go bring the patient's family there as well. They live just outside the city and the wife can't drive," my mother sighed. "By the time I get back to the hospital, they should be done."

I looked at the time displayed on my nightstand and sighed. It was a quarter to nine. Damn it, if my dad was too tired we wouldn't be able to go get the game tomorrow.

One thing I hated about having a doctor for a dad. _His_ time was never actually his.

As my mother went back down the stairs, I slumped my shoulders further and stared at the water stained page. Neither Sasuke nor I had enough money to buy the game ourselves. We were flat broke…courtesy of his gas guzzling car.

"Hn."

"I'm not moping!" I growled out, giving Sasuke an angry look before pushing my pencil hard against the paper of my notebook. The tip snapped, aggravating me further. With a disgruntled sigh I stood up and went to search the recesses of my table for a pencil sharpener.

God there was so much clutter on my desk. I really needed to clear it off one of these days.

"It's just a game, dobe."

That's not the point and he knew it.

"Christmas is in a few days," I mumbled, pushing some of my folded clothes off my desk while I searched for the elusive sharpener. "And I wanted to beat the game before then so we could all go skiing after."

It had been an Uzumaki Uchiha tradition of sorts. Right after Christmas we would all pack our things and head off to the slopes. Itachi would try hitting on girls at the ski resort and Sasuke and I would do everything in our power to make sure he didn't get laid.

Heaps of fun I tell you.

Especially the look on Itachi's face when he catches us ruining his chances with any eligible female at the resort.

Seriously, I think there is nothing in the world that gives either of us more satisfaction than seeing Itachi fail in the art of wooing.

Of course when he catches us, it's usually our signal to grab our skis and run for the slopes in efforts to lose the raging Uchiha in the mountains.

I heard Sasuke stand and come towards me. He too began the laborious search for the evasive pencil sharpener. We searched for what felt like a whole ten minutes before we came away empty handed.

I was damn well shocked. Where the fuck did I put that damn pencil sharpener?

"Just forget about it, dobe."

I looked at Sasuke who was sitting stretched out on my bed and stuck my tongue out at him childishly.

"Easy for you to say," I whined. "It's not your pencil sharpener!"

"Hn."

I turned and stomped towards him, arms crossed as he looked at me with that infamous Uchiha smirk plastered on to his face.

"I am _not_ an idiot."

He stood to his feet, "Could have fooled me."

What a bastard.

I stared at him, watching him watch me.

He quirked an eyebrow which further puzzled me. He usually only did that when there was something I wasn't getting and he wanted me to catch on faster. I frowned, continuing to stare at him. It only dawned on me a couple minutes later that we were alone.

All alone in my house –for the next four hours.

"Oh look," Sasuke drawled, a lock of hair falling into his face as he moved his head slightly. "Not as dumb as we all feared."

"We're alone," I grinned.

"Hn."

Okay let me just say, alone time with Sasuke is far better than any game in existence.

I licked my lips in excitement as Sasuke took a step closer to me, his hand coming up to grip my ass and push our hips together. The instant his mouth descended upon mine was the moment I snaked my hands down to undo his zipper. As our tongues greeted each other happily, my hands worked at pulling Sasuke's semi hard dick out and into the open. He hissed into our kiss as the cold air brushed against him but didn't slow down his invasion on my mouth which made me smile. He grunted disapprovingly at my obvious display of amusement at his expense and began maneuvering us towards the bed.

It didn't take as too long to remove every possible barrier that kept us from pressing skin against skin. All our clothes were now piled into one large heap on the side of my bed facing the wall.

My mouth was currently occupied with Sasuke's earlobe while my hands steadily palmed his hardened cock. Sasuke had found his perch at my neck and was hungrily sucking away like a vampire as his free hand played with one of my nipples.

Neither of us had to work very hard to get our bodies excited.

At least, I know I didn't.

My powers of imagination were pretty damn good.

I stifled a groan as Sasuke slowly let his tongue trail down my body, caressing my skin with its roughness. Forlornly I let go of his cock as it moved out of reach. Damn it…I had wanted to make him cum first. As I was just about to sit up and grab at him, his hot mouth descended onto my nipple and caused my back to arch off the bed, a gasp escaping my lips at the sensation it caused. God that felt so _good_. The pleasure echoed in my cock, making it twitch between my legs. Sasuke's tongue flicked at my hardened nub teasingly before he sucked it once more. I groaned, my dick throbbing in delight.

When his head travelled lower I took in a deep breath knowing that a far more pleasurable sensation was just about to follow. And I was right. Sasuke never did disappoint.

"Ahh!" I grabbed the sheets as he took my cock deep into his mouth and gave a mind blowing suck. I could feel the smooth texture of the back off his throat as my cock pulsed against it deliciously. Sasuke's mouth was my heaven. So hot and good.

"More," I groaned, bucking my hips forwards. "Suck it good, Sasuke."

The pressure suddenly increased causing me to press the back of my head deeper into the set of pillows. Then just as suddenly, the heat vanished.

I looked up, seeing that Sasuke had stood and was now scanning the room like a hawk, his erection bouncing as his body moved. It made me lick my lips.

Just looking at his eight inch dick, so hard and big, made me want to get down on my knees and take it in my mouth. I wanted to rub my tongue harshly against that hot and swollen head; make him cum into my mouth screaming my name at the top of his lungs.

"Where's your lube?"

That brought me back into the world of the living.

"Huh?"

"Your lube, moron."

Wait a sec…

If he was looking for the lube, did that mean…

I felt a weight collapse on top of me before plumped lips descended on mine nearly stealing away my breath. "I can't wait any longer," I heard Sasuke mumble hoarsely against my mouth. "I want to fuck you so badly."

Shit…if he continued to talk so damn hot, I don't think my orgasm would be too far behind.

"Touching isn't enough," he grabbed my length in emphasis and began kneading my arousal, causing me to moan wantonly. "Dreams don't cut it either. I _need_ to be inside you."

Fuck…god that felt so good.

At that moment, I decided I wanted him to be inside me too. I had never thought about bottoming. In my fantasies, it was _me_ always topping and not the other way around.

"Top drawer on your left hand side," I said hurriedly, my face flushing.

Sasuke was up and off me reaching into the drawer within seconds. As he ruffled through some of my things I shakily turned around on the bed and got down on my hands and knees.

"What are you doing?"

I looked back, with an 'isn't-it-oblivious-what-I'm-doing' look and heard him chuckle.

"Lay on your back, dobe."

The confusion must have been evident on my face because he came up from behind me and whispered into my ear, "I want to see your face when I cum inside you."

His words made a shiver run down my spine, reverberating in my now as hard as rock cock. I immediately changed my position, laying my back against the bed.

We were going to have sex.

SEX!

Sasuke and I were going to have sex!

After a month of secretly dating each other, we were finally going to do it.

As my mind tried to wrap itself around this fact, Sasuke took one of the pillows from behind me and put it under my butt, raising me up a little. He then moved up to stand next to me, taking my hand and guiding it to his cock and balls. When I touched it, I realized he wasn't as hard as I thought before.

That I could easily remedy.

"Play with me," he smirked.

Oh I fully intended to.

My hand started to move up and down his shaft as Sasuke reached his hand down and began to rub my balls. I swallowed a moan and continued to stroke him.

After about two minutes or so he motioned with his head to my legs. "Lift and spread, dobe."

As I did, he moved his hand between my legs and started to rub my asshole with his fingertips. The sensation was unlike anything I've ever felt before. But it was good.

And I liked it.

His fingers would rub against the puckered skin there, at times pressing in just a little. Truthfully, it was one of the most erotic things I've ever experienced.

While he continued to tease my hole with his fingers, his cock started to get very hard in my hand. I began to pump him a little more forcefully and achieved one beautiful moan from his parted lips. My eyes glued themselves to his face as he began to slowly thrust into my fist.

A smirk played across his lips as he stared down at me panting. I must have been sporting a blush that must have rivaled the coloring of all known fire trucks in the city because a split second later, a voice I've never heard Sasuke use before tickled my ear.

"You like it, don't you?" He chuckled, "Like it when I touch your hole, right?"

Yeah…I was really enjoying his hand on my ass. It felt so fucking good.

"Just wait a bit," he continued whispering into my ear, voice matching the texture of velvet. "You're going to like me fucking you even more."

My cock twitched happily as my heart rate accelerated. Sasuke talking dirty like that was making me hornier that I thought it was possible to be.

His fingers moved away from my hole as he picked up the lube he had plopped down onto the bed. Twisting off the cap, Sasuke squirted some of the clear gel onto his straining cock and told me to rub.

There was no hesitation on my end. Taking his dick into my hand I animatedly began to squeeze and pump. I stared hungrily at his giant cock, my hands stroking up a storm. His engorged head was a deep pink, border lining on red as I jerked him faster. It was amazing to watch it change color as he grew more aroused.

"Fuck yeah, Naruto," he moaned, head falling back as he thrust hard into my hand.

My body shivered as he said my name.

God he made me feel so good.

There was no doubt in my mind anymore. I was one hundred percent sure that I was completely gay.

For Sasuke, that is.

His cock made my own jump up.

Not to mention the fact that I currently wanted to take his dick in my mouth and suck. I wanted to suck it so bad I was aching.

A bead of precum formed at his head and I sat up to try and lick it off. Sasuke however stopped me with a firm push to my chest. Without another word he moved in between my thighs and grabbed my legs behind my knees, pushing them back towards my chest. I grunted, adjusting myself a little more comfortably before turning my full attention back to him.

Immediately I flushed scarlet.

He was standing there, a huge smile painted on his face as he stared unabashed at my asshole. I swear he looked just like a hyena with his crazy grin. Seriously if we were in the Sahara right now, all the wildebeest would run for it, mistaking him for a vicious carnivore.

God, he was such a perv.

"Sasuke," I said, my voice coming out whinier than I planned. "Quit staring like that! You're making me feel self conscious, bastard!"

"You look so fucking tight," he whispered, still staring at my ass. "Mmmm yeah, it will feel so good in there."

Another shiver raked my spine. That's it, I couldn't hold back anymore. With a moan I reached for my cock and began to pump like mad. He had to stop talking like that if he wanted me to last.

"My cock is going to be so snug inside your tight, little hole." Sasuke's husky voice echoed before he grabbed my hand, stopping me from achieving nirvana. I pouted visibly, watching as he moved his face down close to my balls. I was fully expecting him to take my dick in his mouth. So I was extremely surprised when his tongue pressed against my hole and began to lick.

"Ahhh," I moaned, closing my eyes.

Fucking shit.

THAT FELT SO GOOD!

I tightened my ass muscles trying to pull his tongue into me. Seriously, there is no way I could describe with words the intense pleasure I felt when his tongue licked my hole.

"Ughnn...yeah," I moaned, pushing back a little.

His tongue continued to lap at my asshole, pushing in slightly and causing the coil within my stomach to tighten considerably. I groaned again, simply loving the feel of it all.

"You like it, don't you?" Sasuke mumbled against my ass as he continued his ministrations. I nodded my head vigorously, unable to push out words that would have any meaning in the human language.

After a few minutes he stopped and got back up. I was already panting as he pushed my legs back up to my chest (they had gone back down when he was tongue fucking my ass) before he aligned himself; head of his rock rubbing slightly against my puckered entrance.

"You ready?" He asked huskily.

I answered back with a shaky 'yes,' and waited to feel him penetrate me. With one hand he let go of my leg and grabbed the base of his erection, maneuvering my legs with his other to give him more room. My lungs inhaled a deep breath when I felt the tip of his cock begin to push into me. Closing my eyes shut, I tried to remember all the articles I had read. Almost every one of them I had mentioned that the first time was the hardest.

It was almost always painful.

As he pushed inside, I felt my muscles stretch to admit him.

Him slowly entering and my muscles gradually widening began to hurt.

A lot.

I cringed as he continued to push in, increasing the pressure as he did so. Biting my lip, I refused to make any sound. I knew it was going to be like this. It was going to hurt. Everyone knows it hurts. But it was supposed to get good.

Key word, _supposed to_.

Just when his pushing was border lining on my threshold for pain (and I was seriously considering asking him to stop), it all of a sudden stopped hurting.

He was in.

I looked up at him, seeing the sweat beading on his chest, his eyes closed from the strain. It must have been hard on him too, to go so slow like that. And he did it all just to make sure I experienced as little discomfort as possible.

There was no fucking way I was going to tell him that it had hurt like a bitch.

All though now it didn't hurt…my asshole just felt…really weird. I wasn't quite sure what I was feeling, to be exact.

But whatever it was, I liked it.

Once more I looked up into Sasuke's face. He was looking at me now, as happy as a kid who was just told that Christmas came early this year.

It was then that I realized. That weird but good and indescribable feeling I was experiencing was my best friend's cock, being inside of me. My skin lit up with goosebumps and I shivered. Sasuke was inside me.

"You okay?" He asked, concern showing in his eyes though it was clear he was trying to hide it. I smiled, nodding my head.

He was inside me.

"Perfect."

"Hn."

Slowly Sasuke began to push deeper into me. I relaxed, feeling the way his cock slid further into my hole. Just when he was all the way inside of me and I could feel his balls graze against my butt cheeks, he began to slowly pull out. He repeated the motion, holding me steady.

In and out, almost painfully slow.

Okay…this wasn't going to fly.

I knew he loved me and all, but treating me as if I'm about to break was not the way I imagined our first time _at it_ going.

"Damn it, Sasuke!" I hissed, "I'm not some blasted china doll. Fuck me already!"

He gave me one of those infamous Uchiha glares before picking up the pace.

Oh yeah. This was better.

I could feel him moving in an out through my ass. It felt new. Exhilarating even.

It was on his seventh thrust in that I felt him hit something inside me. There are no words to describe the feeling. All I could come up with is: OH FUCK YES!

"AHHHH!" I moaned loudly, almost screaming as I bucked backwards in efforts to get him to do that again.

Sasuke (who always able to read me well), angled his next thrust like he did the last one.

I swear I was seeing stars. It felt THAT good.

Sasuke began thrusting faster, creating a rhythm as he panted.

The sound of his balls smacking against my ass filled the room.

That and the resonating sound of our labored breathing as we fucked like rabbits in the spring.

"You look like you like taking dick," he groaned, pushing in harder.

Embarrassment flooded through me when he said that. But heck, it was true and so I grinned, nodding my head. He smirked when he saw me do so, ebony bangs falling into his eyes. With a grunt he shook his head, moving them out of his line of sight. I closed my eyes as his cock hit my prostate gland again, shooting a volt of intense pleasure into the base of my spine.

I moaned loudly then wrapped my legs around him, locking my ankles around his lower back. He groaned, seemingly enjoying my attempt to get us closer and leaned in to capture my lips. I kissed him back hungrily, my tongue darting out to meld with his.

I loved him. Everything about him was near to perfect in my eyes right now.

Our lips parted as he continued to thrust deeper, his movements faster than before.

"You love dick, don't you, Naruto?"

Oh god. Here we go with the dirty talk again.

I nodded my head and he stopped thrusting.

Fuck, now what?

"I want to hear you say it."

Sadistic bastard.

"Yes!"

He groaned, starting up again and hitting my prostate again. I moaned his name, feeling a sort of rush.

"Naruto," he gasped, bucking widely, "You are so fucking tight."

Oh god…I pushed back against him hard, trying to take in more of his delicious cock.

"God…I want to fuck you every chance I get!"

"Sasuke!" I moaned, moving my legs that were still wrapped around his back so that I could slide my hands down and hold his ass, guiding his movements into me by pushing as he thrust forwards.

A guttural moan escaped Sasuke's lips as he continued to thrust. His eyes were on mine, locked in a gaze that neither of us wanted to look away from. I moaned again as he thrust dead on into me.

"You like having my big cock inside you, don't you?"

"Nngh," I choked back a moan, "Shit…y-yes!"

He licked my neck before whispering into my ear. "You want me to cum inside you, don't you?"

"Fuck yes." I nodded enthusiastically. "I want to feel you cum so bad!"

He moaned the loudest yet and I realized that he loved it when I talked dirty to him as well. Grinning to myself, I continued.

My time to play around with the Uchiha.

"God I love your cock! Fuck me harder!"

His speed nearly doubled.

The next thing I knew, Sasuke got really slippery inside of me. When he moaned out my name and bit into my neck, I realized he was cumming within me. With that knowledge I pushed on his ass, thrusting him as deep as he could go into my hole. The head of his cock hit my prostate once more and the coil within my stomach suddenly released. I cried out his name as I orgasmed, coating us both in sticky streams of cum.

Never in all my eighteen years of life have I ever cummed so hard.

My whole body shook from the intensity if it all. Plus having Sasuke collapse onto me with a final moan did nothing to remedy my current heart rate. In fact I think it only increased it, now that filling my lungs with air became a little harder.

"Naruto," Sasuke murmured lovingly, wrapping his arms around me and pulling me close for a kiss. We stayed there like that, connected at every possible level. Sharing light kisses and basking in the after effects of sex.

I could still feel him inside me, all though now his massive cock had shrank back down to its usual size. When he pulled out I began to feel the cum leaking out of my hole, running down my ass and dripping onto the sheets. The sensation of having his cum fill me made me tremble in delight. My cock stood up in semi hardness as I realized that I had become completely turned on thinking about his cum. I wanted more. I wanted him to fuck me again, to experience him thrusting violently inside me and cumming hard into my hole, spilling himself into me.

"Sasuke," I stroked his hair, my voice coming out husky. "Fuck me again."

And he did.

Twice.

:::

Kushina walked up the stairs to the second floor completely exhausted. The surgery Minato had taken part in took a little longer than was expected, thanks to some resident accidentally nicking the patient's femoral artery. Through sleepy hazed eyes she watched her husband march into their bedroom, his feet dragging against the carpet as he walked. A yawn left her lips as she reached the landing. God, she was so tired.

Stretching her arms, Kushina Uzumaki glanced at her son's door and smiled pleasantly to herself. It was then that she remembered the bowl of apples she had left in his room before leaving to drive her husband to the hospital. A frown stretched across her face as she pondered over the chances of Naruto having brought the empty bowl down to the kitchen.

The chance was almost _inexistent_.

Snorting to herself she slowly walked towards his room, trying to be as quiet as possible when she opened the door and entered. The bothersome thing gave a squeak as she opened it but thankfully did not waken the two sleeping boys on the bed. A rueful smile appeared on Kushina's face as she saw, through the penetrating light from the hall, the bowl sitting on the floor. Walking over to it she picked it up, her brows furrowing in exasperation when she saw that none of the cut up fruit had been eaten.

Seriously, how were they supposed to get their necessary amounts vitamin A if they didn't eat their apples?

A low grumble escaped her throat as she walked over to the bed and looked at Naruto's sleeping form. As was customary, one leg was hanging off the bed as the blonde slept, covers just thrown over his torso.

"Silly boy," Kushina mumbled lovingly and also disapprovingly as she put the bowl of apples down onto the night stand.

Seriously her son was going to be the death of her one day. What was he thinking sleeping in just his boxers in the middle of winter? Did he want to catch a cold? And what was with this horrid habit of constantly having one limb hanging precariously off the mattress?

Blowing a tendril of her red hair out of her eyes, Kushina pushed the blankets back intending to place her son's leg onto the bed. However, what she saw beneath the covers made her eyes widen. Almost as if on instinct her hand pulled further on the blankets, revealing Sasuke's sleeping and also naked form.

Her heart began to beat like a drum as the blanket immediately dropped back on the two sleeping boys and Kushina stifled a gasp. They couldn't have...

It wasn't possible...they were best friends!

Her eyes hurriedly began to scour the room, looking for the clothes both teens had been wearing earlier today. Shakily she pulled out her cell phone, letting the light emitting from its screen help her in the search.

She found their clothes in a discarded pile on the Uchiha's side of the bed.

Biting her knuckles to force back any noise that could waken either boy, she hurried out of the room, closing the door behind her and nearly sprinting towards her bedroom.

Minato was standing in the middle of the room, tugging off his sweater when he saw his wife rush in, a look of panic on her face.

"What is it?" He asked worriedly.

"Call Fugaku," she said as she leaned heavily against the wall, her voice shaking. "Tell him we're coming over right now."

Minato furrowed his brow in concern. "Love, it's almost four o'clock in the morning. Is something wrong?"

Her furious head nodding made Minato grab his sweater and pull it back on. "What is it?"

"It's Sasuke and N-Naruto."

Minato's face instantly paled and he fought the urge to charge into his son's room. Blue eyes fixated on his wife's face as he reached for his cell phone, ready to make the call. "Did something happen?"

"Y-Yes," she all but cried, "Minato...I-I think they had sex t-together."

Oh god no.

Not his son. Please no.

"Are you sure?" He asked walking towards her quickly, grabbing her shoulders to force her to make eye contact with him.

She nodded and pointed towards Naruto's room, choking out, "G-go s-see for y-yourself."

Now completely wide awake, the tall blonde man hurried into his son's room.

After seeing the evidence for himself, a steely look fastened itself to his features.

A few minutes later they were back in the car, driving towards the Uchiha residence where a sleepless Mikoto and Fugaku sat waiting for them.

* * *

**Was this what you guys were expecting?**

**I don't think so ^^**

**What do you think will happen now, hm?**


	11. To Gay, or not to GAY?

**Yes I'm back! Sorry for not updating in a while but I had to seriously focus on my coursework. It was just insane. Soo many things to do and almost no time to do it in. Thankfully, my finals ended May 8****th**** so I will be back to updating all my fics. YAY!**

**Oh and I apologize for not responding to everyone's review for last chapter. I seriously just sat and stared at my notes for like ALL of April. Finals were tough T.T**

* * *

Chapter 11: To Gay, or not to GAY?

The person who designed the horrendous and infamous screech of the alarm clock must have been a sick and twisted individual.

Of that I was almost one hundred percent certain.

Raising one arms above my head, I pulled a pillow over my ears in efforts of muffling the noise that caused the blood in my veins to curdle. Beside me I felt Sasuke turn around and reach over my head, slamming his palm down against the accursed time telling contraption.

Ah. Blissful silence.

"Get up, Dobe."

I snuggled further into my pillow, legs curling underneath me and shook my head fiercely enough to cause the bed to creak.

"Dobe."

"Five more minutes," I whined from beneath my pillow citadel.

I felt Sasuke shift on the bed before a cold draft swallowed up my body as the sheets were pulled back ruthlessly. Five seconds later the sweet, heavenly pillow shielding my face from the morning light was mercilessly ripped from my hands. A lone finger trailed its way up my spine causing a colony of goosebumps to take up residence across my arms and legs. I shivered.

"Naruto," Sasuke called, his voice fooling no one as it took on a sweeter tone. "Get the fuck up."

Still attempting to shield myself from the morning rays, I pulled my forearm up in an attempt to block off the light. My other hand was unfortunate enough to be inconveniently engaged in a more serious battle.

Keeping the bastard at as much of a distance as I could with the least amount of effort possible.

I was never a morning person. Nor would I ever attempt to be one. Ever.

As usual, my attacks proved futile. Though not by any fault of mine. I cannot function at one hundred percent in the morning. And fending off the stubborn bastard required all faculties to be on high alert and ready to go.

All too quickly my hands were pinned by my sides as Sasuke hovered over me in all his naked glory.

By now my eyes were wide open and taking in the sight. His lips were thinned into a perfect line, showing off his aggravation at my antics, brows were angled downwards in annoyance and eyes were glaring humorlessly down at me.

"Get up." He grit out, eyes jerking towards the closed door while he slid off me and stood to his feet. "I don't know if you've forgotten but, we're not the only ones present here, idiot."

Sex.

Parents.

Naked.

"Shit!"

I had completely forgotten!

Sitting up I nearly cried out as pain flared up from my backside.

I winced, still managing to stand to my feet and catch the flying boxers Sasuke sent towards me.

"Hn."

I frowned, casting Sasuke a disgruntled look while pulling on my underwear. "No I'm not fine, bastard. My ass hurts!"

Just like an apparition, Sasuke was in front of me within milliseconds. Eyes echoing worry though his features remained impassive. I stared back at him, watching him analyze me from head to toe.

"How bad?"

I grinned, enjoying seeing him squirm a little. He was obviously feeling bad about it.

"Nothing a little Tylenol won't cure," I said, taking a step closer towards him. Lifting my hand I let it trace one of the hickies I left alongside Sasuke's chest, enjoying the way he trembled slightly at the touch.

"Dobe," he grunted curtly before pulling me to himself and seizing my lips with his. I let him do so, savoring the way his tongue made my groin tighten and stomach knot. From the way he was ravaging my mouth no one would have guessed that just a few short months ago Sasuke hadn't known how to kiss.

A particular flick of his tongue caused me to moan into the lip lock and thus ensuring a welcoming pelvic thrust from my counterpart. I could feel the shape of his cock press against my thigh as he rocked against me, pulling me closer in a more desperate attempt at trying to consume me whole.

It was only by the shriek of the devil clock that we pulled away. I immediately glared at the digital device, reaffirming my belief that some form of hell spawn was the force responsible for the creation of such a hideous and vein popping implement.

Sasuke quickly jogged over to my nightstand and turned the alarm off before turning back to me all business like.

"Twenty minutes," he said with a smirk on his face.

I crossed my arms in challenge. "I can be done and downstairs in fifteen."

"Ten."

"You're on."

We made it down in twelve. I immediately reached for the medicine cabinet and pulled out what would hopefully relieve the pain in my ass and stop this embarrassing urge to limp. As I popped open the lid and shook out one of the pills, Sasuke handed me a rice ball and banana.

"Eat this before you take the stuff."

I eyed the yellow piece of fruit distastefully. Almost hesitantly I looked towards the stairs wondering how late my parents had gotten back. Mom almost always made me breakfast in the morning.

My stomach rumbled at the thought of slightly burnt toast.

"Hn."

I looked over to Sasuke and watched as he grabbed his coat and shoved his hands through the sleeves before striding over to the kitchen counter once more and helping himself to a ripe, yellow banana.

Grudgingly I began to peel my own tropical fruit, wincing slightly when pain flared through my bottom as I shifted on my feet.

It didn't look too bad so I shoved the banana deep into my mouth and bit. While I munched somewhat morosely on the left side of the kitchen, Sasuke was digging through the fridge and hastily attempting to make us some lunch for school.

"We coulth juf buy lunsh," I said through my mouthful. Then swallowing I took another enormous bite and folded the peel in my hand before marching over to the trash and flinging it in.

Sasuke gave me a patronizing look over his shoulder before turning his full attention back to the task at hand. "Seriously, dobe. I sometimes wonder how on earth you haven't killed yourself yet with your idiocy."

"My idiocy?" I brayed, "Well it happens to be one of the special sort!"

"Really?" He grumbled as he packed us a bento. "Didn't know there was more than one form of stupid."

"Trust me," I assured him while I walked up to stand by his side, munching on my rice ball. "There are levels of stupid. Five to be precise."

Black eyes looked up at me, face expressionless. "What?"

"Five." I repeated. "Imbecile, Brainless, Dumbass, Idiot and Stupid."

We stared at one another for a whole minute, neither saying a word. Finally Sasuke turned back to his lunch making, shaking his head from side to side almost wearily as he mumbled.

"You'd think I'd know better by know."

Swallowing the remainder of my rice ball, I went over to the cupboard and pulled out a glass for myself before proceeding to the sink and filling it with water. "Know what?" I asked as I popped the pill in my mouth and washed it down with water.

"Never argue with stupid people," Sasuke said evenly, snapping our bento boxes closed and turning around. "They will drag you down to their level and then beat you with experience." (1)

I frowned, letting what Sasuke said sink in.

Beat with experience?

And then it dawned on me.

"HEY!"

"Moron."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and proceeded to grab his keys before walking out the door. I followed right behind him, grabbing my coat and grumbling the whole way out. However once we were in the car, Sasuke leaned across the driver's seat and planted a quick kiss on my pouting lips, effectively silencing any further complaint from me.

Bastard still loved me.

Who's the stupid one now?

"Don't think too hard," Sasuke smirked as he shoved his key into the ignition. "I value the few brain cells you have left."

"Fuck you, asshole."

"Anytime."

My face instantly flushed as memories of last night played in my mind's eye like an IMAX film. I quickly averted my gaze and stared out the window.

Bastard always managed to get the last word in at my expense.

Five minutes into the drive to school, I felt an extremely large fart coming on. Looking at Sasuke, I thought about just letting it rip and letting him suffocate on it for his earlier jab at my intelligence. However, I didn't want to sit and steam in my own fart either. So shifting in my seat I tried to hold it in.

We were about ten minutes from school. I could handle it.

Two minutes later…I was _not_ handling it very well. It felt as if the fart was building up in my ass, just dying to plow through and bomb our nasal passages with its noxious scent. Squirming in my seat, I turned my head towards Sasuke and grunted.

"Hey," I said, "Open the window."

"No."

"Open the window, Sasuke."

The raven haired Uchiha glanced at me in annoyance before allowing his eyes to revert back to the road. "It's freezing outside. Why the hell would I open the window?"

"I need to fart."

"…"

"…"

"Can't you just hold it in for a few minutes?"

"Nope."

"Dobe."

"I need to fart, bastard."I said as evenly as I could. "Unless you want a repeat at what happened at Hiroshima…I suggest you open the window."

Grunting, Sasuke reluctantly pressed a button on his car door side. Cold air rushed into my face as the window opened. I shut my eyes as they began to sting. Oh well, here goes.

I let it rip.

Five minutes later

"God, Naruto!" Sasuke growled. "What the fuck did you eat?"

"It's not my fault!" I snapped back while letting another fart loose. "It's _your_ fault, bastard!"

"_My_ fault?" Sasuke replied incredulously as he shivered at a burst of wind hit him from the open window on his side. "How the _hell_ is this now my fault?"

"What do you think happens after you shove your dick up someone's ass?" I griped. "Air gets in! So suffer the consequences, bastard!"

"Hn."

"That's what I thought."

We reached the school just as another loud fart left the confines of my ass cheeks.

Parking the car in record speed, Sasuke nearly jumped out of his vehicle. He inhaled deeply before sending me a scalding look.

I grinned cheekily, "Love you."

"Hn."

:::

I watched with a glazed look in my eye as Kakashi pointed out a clever play on words made by one of the most overrated playwrights of all time.

Shakespeare.

Sinking further into my seat I glared down maliciously at the jumble of words strung together in my open book, trying to make some sort of sense of them. Seriously, I do _not_ understand what all the hype is about. This guy wrote a bunch of crap that makes no sense and suddenly he's one of the most famous people in the world!

He isn't even _that _smart!

Hell, when he couldn't find a word to express himself he just created new ones! Isn't there like a _law_ against that somewhere? Creating new words?

Thanks to this jackass, I have to gouge my own eyes out in an attempt to interpret his retarded prose! None of this crap is even legit! Who the hell falls in love, gets married and dies all in the span of one week?

NO ONE!

"Naruto," Kakashi peered at me through his one visible eye. "Would you care to read the next passage?"

Hiding my obvious displeasure with an enormous grin, I clear my throat before glancing quickly at Sasuke's open book. He has his finger directly on the word I need to start with. I speedily find the same location in my text and clear my throat.

"Tis torture, and not mercy. Heaven is here where Juliet lives, and every cat and dog and little mouse, every unworthy thing, live here in heaven and may look on her, but Romeo may not." (2)

Geez, what a sap. There must not be a single manly bone in his body!

"What do you think Romeo is feeling at this moment, Naruto?"

Okay…need to think of a good answer. I look at the text again.

Torture….animals…heaven…Romeo…

….

That dude is messed up!

"Naruto?" Kakashi repeats, his arms crossed over his chest as he stares at me poignantly.

I clear my throat again and quickly read the passage again. "JEALOUSY!" I proclaim loudly.

That seemed to be enough for Kakashi as he nodded his head and continued on with the lesson. Exhaling loudly I leaned back in my seat. Thankfully our Shakespeare block of the curriculum was quickly coming to an end. My head was already swimming with the amount of nonsense in my brain. I didn't need extra crap in there.

Beside me I heard Sasuke grunt. Looking over I saw him close his cell phone and frown thoughtfully.

"Who was that?" I whispered.

He turned his head towards me, shaking it slightly to dislodge the few strands of hair that had fallen into his eyes.

"My mother," he whispered back. "Apparently she wants us both back at my place right after classes end."

I furrowed my eyebrows wondering what it could be. They better not be canceling our ski trip! I've been looking forward to that!

"What do you think it's about?" I asked curiously.

Sasuke let his tongue moisten his bottom lip before letting our eyes lock. "Sound University."

"But I thought we agreed that we'd go to Konoha together!" I whispered a little too loudly causing Shino and Neji who were sitting beside us to look my way.

Charcoal eyes rolled while Sasuke flipped the page along with the rest of the class. "I know. But my father insisted I still fill out an application and send it in as early admission."

"But you'll definitely get in," I murmured, slowly finding my heart rate begin to accelerate. He was so smart there was no _way _he wouldn't get into a school like Sound.

"_If_ I get in," Sasuke stressed his words to make sure I didn't lose the meaning of them. "I will still go to Konoha with you. The medical program there is just as good as the one in Sound."

My back straightened as Kakashi turned around and began to pace towards us. I hurriedly took up my pencil and pretended to be extremely captivated in Romeo's whining. As soon as his back was turned I let my writing utensil fall from my hands as I flipped my attention back to the Uchiha.

"You promise, right?" I mumbled quietly as Sasuke highlighted a passage.

"Hn." He nodded his head.

:::

Sasuke was a genius.

If I ever hear someone say otherwise I will kindly bash their brains in.

As we sat at our lunch table, Kiba and Shikamaru were staring down at their lunch trays with something akin to revulsion. I on the other hand was pleasantly sucking my juice box dry, happy to have a lunch which I could identify.

"Dude," Kiba wrinkled his nose as he pointed to a green glob on Shikamaru's tray. "I think that stuff just breathed."

"What is it?" I asked curiously, picking up an apple slice from my bento box and taking a delightful bite.

Shikamaru took a closer look. "I'm not…quite sure…"

"Asparagus and pea purée."

All heads turned up to find Sakura nodding her head as she walked around Shikamaru and Kiba before taking a seat next to me.

"Do I look like an infant to you?" Kiba growled, taking up his plastic utensil and stirring it in the green concoction. "Shit, Akamaru wouldn't even eat this. And believe me, he eats a lot of crap."

"Like what?" Sakura asked as she leaned over and stole an apple slice from my bento.

Kiba blinked. "Crap. I meant it literally. He's eaten shit before. I've seen it!"

"Ugh, that's so gross, Kiba!"

Like clockwork all heads turned back up, only this time it was Ino coming over to grace us with her presence. Walking right next to her were Karin and Hinata. As they each took a seat at our table I miserably watched as Sakura consumed my apple slice, one tiny nibble at a time.

You'd think now that we're not dating she'd stop pilfering my food, right?

Ha, fat chance!

If anything, she's been sneaking more food from my lunch!

"Um…excuse me."

Once again, every head at our table turned around. Only this time we were looking upon an unfamiliar face.

A girl was standing right beside my seat, amethyst eyes wide and skin so pale I thought maybe I should offer her my seat before she fell down faint.

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked coldly, putting down a rice cracker and staring the girl down.

Seriously, I thought I heard some knee knocking and what was definitely a step back. Furrowing my brow I snuck a glance at Sasuke. What the hell was he being such an ass for?

Maybe he knew this girl?

I sure as hell didn't.

Maybe she was from the sophomore class, or a freshman?

"K-Kiyomi Saitou."

Nope. Not ringing any bells.

The clearing of a throat brought my attention back to the matter at hand. I looked up at the unfamiliar face, noting how her chestnut hair was being held back by a ladybug hairpin. Suddenly a letter was thrust into my face and before I could even manage to blink, Kiyomi was racing down the cafeteria at a pace most high school athletes would be _extremely_ jealous of.

"Open it!" Ino nearly jumped across the table in her excitement. She nearly upset Shikamaru's lunch in her eagerness.

In a desperate attempt to make sure I wasn't mauled by any of the females currently present at my aforementioned lunch table, I hurriedly ripped open the envelope and pulled out a piece of stationary. Immediately I began to hack up a lung as the strong flowery scent of perfume assailed my nostrils.

As if they hadn't had _enough_ things thrown at them today.

Unfolding the paper, I smoothed it over before beginning to read.

_Dear Naruto Uzumaki,_

_My name is Kiyomi Saitou and I am a freshman here at this school. And I am deeply in love with you. I know we haven't met before and you probably don't even know who I am, but I have been watching you all year. I have been at every one of your soccer games. I really admire your strength and compassion. It takes a really big person to show kindness to an opponent and I will never forget how you stopped the game in order to help the other team's member off the field when they had been injured. _

_You are a really cool guy and I know that those rumors about your baby aren't true. I checked it all out and will make sure to correct anyone who says otherwise._

_I really want for us to be together._

_I will be waiting for a reply from you today. Please put it in my locker. It is number 341._

_Love with all my heart,_

_Kiyomi 3_

After finishing reading, I put the letter down and looked up at the faces that were staring at me with barely concealed anticipation. Sakura and Ino were both chewing their lips into the next month. Karin was stirring her mashed potatoes quite vigorously. Hinata and Kiba were staring wide eyed, Kiba with his mouth hanging open slightly and Hinata with a finger in her mouth. Shikamaru was doing his best not to seem intrigued and Sasuke was staring holes at the spot where the letter was resting on the table.

I swear, lasers couldn't be more deadly than his gaze right at this moment.

"Well?" Ino squeaked, only barely holding herself back from snatching up the letter herself and satisfying her curiosity. "What did it say?"

I shrugged my shoulders, making sure to seem as inhumanly uninterested as possible. God help me if I even showed an ounce of pleasure at receiving a love letter. Sasuke would be staring holes through my skull for a week! Not to mention be a bastard for it.

"Just your average, run of the mill love letter," I said evenly. Quickly, I chanced a glance at Sasuke. He was looking at me, calculating and overanalyzing ever breath and movement I made.

That couldn't be healthy.

"Hn."

Five pairs of eyes locked on me, waiting for interpretation. I felt my eye twitch, irritation spreading through my body at an alarming rate. However, I chose to keep my mouth shut and decided to interpret Sasuke's grunt via demonstration. Picking up the letter I handed it over to the Uchiha's awaiting hand.

Roughly two minutes later, a smirk could be detected upon Sasuke's face as he let the letter fall to the table.

"Nothing special."

I rolled my eyes as the rest of the group pounced on the thing. While the rest of them were distracted, I turned my head towards Sasuke. He gave me a quick smile before schooling his expression and donning on his cold mask of indifference.

The rest of our lunch consisted of formulating a response letter to Kiyomi. How it turned into a group effort I still have no idea. The girls had got it in their heads that I had to make this into some winding letter how I had just gotten out of a relationship and therefore wasn't ready to commit yet. While Kiba (and I wholly agreed with him on this) said two sentences would suffice.

Almost immediately upon uttering such blasphemy, he was punched in the gut by both Sakura and Ino. So learning from someone else's mistake, I chose to remain as silent as the grave and write out the blasted damn letter.

Well, more like copy word for word whatever the hell Sakura was spewing.

I just wanted to get this thing finished and done with.

Fucking Kiyomi better appreciate this damn letter!

After ten minutes of my precious lunch break going to sheer and utter waste, I was done. In that time frame Sakura had managed to finish off my apple slices, Gaara had joined us with his own pile of green mush and Sasuke had gotten a text from Itachi.

He had nudged me in the shoulder while the girls were rereading my response letter and pointed towards his phone. Curious, I leaned over and looked upon the LD screen. There was only one word staring blatantly out from amidst the teal background.

_Pray_

Needless to say Sasuke and I had no clue what the fuck that meant. Neither one of us had gone and pranked the damn weasel. We were saving all our genius ideas for the ski trip.

Oh well, there were other things to worry about.

Like math class.

Ugh, time just liked to take its fucking time when it came to math.

All. The. Fucking. Time.

:::

Bundled up in our coats, Sasuke and I walked to his car after dropping off my letter to Kiyomi. Neither of us were in any hurry to get home so Sasuke drove us quickly to a local playing field where he parked the car in the empty lot. Turning off the heat we took note of the time.

Ten minutes maximum to make out before we had to start the car again and blame our tardiness on traffic.

As soon as the keys were out of the ignition I jumped on Sasuke, sitting in his lap and locking our lips. His hot breath mingled with mine as I parted my mouth, tongue snaking out to wind with his. Barely thirty seconds in and already I was feeling myself grow hard, my imagination working on overdrive. I could feel his hands sneak under my coat…then my shirt until they came in contact with my burning skin. The pleasant tremors coursed through me as I rubbed myself achingly against his hips. He grunted as my ass pushed against his cock, working it into a nice hard on. I moaned into the kiss as one of his fingers pressed lightly against my erect nipple. God he felt so good. I loved it when he touched me. I wanted him to touch me more…

Pivoting my head I hungrily lapped at his salty skin, sucking lightly on the expanse of neck as I worked my tongue downwards.

"Naruto," Sasuke grunted as he thrust his hips upwards, "Fuck!"

I pushed down, grunting similarly as I enjoyed the pleasant sensation riveting through my groin. There were no doubts in my mind. Sasuke was full blown hard.

And so was I.

He began to thrust upwards more fervently, latching on to my neck and assailing my senses to the fullest degree. Naturally I moaned like a whore while grinding against him as hard as I could to increase the building tension accumulating in my cock.

"God I want to fuck you so bad," Sasuke groaned into my ear before taking my earlobe into his mouth and tugging. Goosebumps broke out alongside my arms as his tongue worked the shell of my ear, making me mumble words that had no meaning in the human language.

Trust me, 'ayahmya' is not a word.

Even in Swahili.

"Fuck!"

"Yeah," I moaned, happily grinding against him.

"No, Naruto." Suddenly I was being shoved off. "We're late!"

Oh…_that_ Fuck.

I looked at the time displayed on my cell phone and swore.

Shit.

With a quick prayer to whoever governed my life, I hurriedly willed my erection away and buckled up while Sasuke urgently began to put the car into gear.

I think we beat our record time of getting home.

Nine minutes.

There is a god!

Together we got out of the car and walked inside Sasuke's house. Immediately we headed to the kitchen. When we found no one present there, we shared a look.

Okay.

Not the kitchen. Even though that was where all meetings took place.

Exchanging a worrisome glance we began walking towards the living room. Almost simultaneously our pace slowed down as our eyes came in contact with my parents along with Itachi.

Dad was standing leaning against the couch with Fugaku while mom and Mikoto were sitting on the black leather sofa, arms crossed and faces unreadable. My eyes went straight to Itachi.

For once in his life, his face was as readable as night and day. From behind our fathers he quickly mouthed, 'they know.'

Governor of my life…you have a really sick sense of humor.

"Sasuke," Fugaku said sternly, looking from him to me. "Naruto."

Open up floor. Open up now! Swallow me now! NOW!

My father crossed his arms as he took a step forwards. Eyebrows knit together and a frown plastered on his face for all to see.

"Last night," he started, "I came home tired from a long surgery along with your mother," he pointedly looked at me. "There I stood in my bedroom, thoroughly exhausted and only dreaming for a chance to sleep. However, no more than five minutes after our arrival home, your mother stumbles into our room. The words that came out of her mouth nearly made the blood freeze in my veins. With disbelief I rushed into your room to see for myself. Can you imagine my horror when I found the two of you lying naked in bed?"

"We will not have Gays in our family!" Fugaku roared, unable to hold himself back. "It is unnatural! You will stop this immediately!"

"What do you mean stop?" Sasuke asked coolly.

My head snapped in his direction, taking in his rigid stance. He was terrified. And yet…and yet he was talking back.

"I can't stop what I am," he continued. "It's not like I can control it."

"Oh yes you can!" Fugaku glared, teeth grinding as he stared harshly at his son. "There must be something wrong with that head of yours!"

"Naruto," my father said sternly, joining Fugaku's side. "We will be taking you both to the hospital for a full checkup, blood panel and psychological evaluation. I don't know where the two of you picked this up, but we're going to get you better, cure whatever the hell this gay thing is."

I flinched. "I'm not sick."

"Like hell you are." The mask of cool encompassing my father's features suddenly cracked. "WANTING TO TAKE ANOTHER MAN'S DICK UP YOUR ASS IS NOT THE DEFINITION OF NORMAL! THAT IS AS ABNORMAL AS IT GETS, NARUTO! IT'S AGAINST NATURE! AGAINST EVERYTHING THAT IS RIGHT! DON'T SPOUT SOME LAME CRAP AT ME, SON!"

"It's not wrong!"

"It is!" My father spat, his icy blue gaze turning on Sasuke. "And you. I thought at least _you_ had a good head on your shoulders! What the hell did you two think you were doing?"

Fugaku's glare intensified. "If I had to guess I would assume that Sasuke was the one that imitated this whole thing in the first place! Naruto is a good kid, Minato. It's this…"Fugaku waived his hand angrily, unable to find a word perfect enough to describe his son. "…this, IDIOT who can't do anything right!"

"Don't blame your boy solely, Fugaku." My dad growled, "It takes two to screw up like this!"

Fugakua shook his head, hair slicing through the air at his furious shake. "I called the Dean at Sound. Sasuke, you have been accepted to their University and will be starting there first thing June seventh!"

"I'M NOT GOING TO SOUND!" Sasuke yelled, eyes wide.

"Oh yes you are!"

"I'M NOT!"

"YOU ARE!"

God this isn't happening. This isn't happening!

"I WILL NOT!"

"AS LONG AS YOU LIVE UNDER MY ROOF, YOU WILL DO AS I SAY!"

"THEN I'LL MOVE OUT!"

"WHERE? WITH WHAT MONEY, SASUKE?"

"I'LL WORK FOR IT!"

I shuddered.

This was like a bad nightmare. Only unlike in dreams, I couldn't wake up. My eyes watched as Sasuke and Fugaku battled in a full out yelling match.

Why the fuck couldn't they just let us be? It's our own lives, god damn it!

"STOP!" I yelled as loud as I could.

Silence filled the room as all attention was centered solely on me. I gulped, my eyes taking in the throbbing vein above Fugaku's left brow.

"Why is it so bad?" I asked almost in a whisper. "I mean…it's not like we're hurting anyone!"

"It's not normal, Naruto!" My father said loudly, making me flinch.

"Okay so it's not normal! Big deal!" I replied angrily. Man was I fed up with this crap. "I love him, dad! I'm happy with him!"

"You're just confused!"

"No," I shook my head fiercely. "I _was_ confused. Dad, I was going out with Sakura for a whole year! I had never kissed her or ever thought about…you know…doing other stuff with her." I looked at the floor, suddenly feeling self conscious. "When I did kiss her in an attempt to prove to myself that my feelings for Sasuke weren't real…I felt absolutely nothing. Nothing, dad! But I love him," I snuck a glance at Sasuke. He was staring at me intently, listening carefully to the words tumbling out of my mouth. "I think about him all the time. He is the first person I think about when I wake up and the last when I fall asleep—"

"—That's because he's your best friend!"

I licked my lips. "So you think about Fugaku every morning and every night?"

"…No."

"I love Naruto." Sasuke said suddenly, coming over to me and standing beside me once more. "I didn't realize it until Itachi pointed it ou—"

"YOU!" Fugaku and my dad whirled around and pointed a finger at Itachi who was suddenly very interested in the vase sitting on top of a cabinet by the entrance.

"I didn't do anything!" He said in an attempt to defend himself from the angry men. "All I asked him was if he got a—" he paused, looking at the two women who were incredibly silent throughout this whole ordeal. "Um…if he…uh…got aroused when they kissed…"

"Why were they kissing in the first place?"

"Um," I cleared my throat. "We…we wanted to learn how…um….because S-Sakura asked me why I…hadn't k-kissed her yet…"

My father blanked. "What?"

"We wanted to practice before…you know, actually doing it." I swallowed. "Andwedidn'."

Fuguaku blinked. "What did you say?"

"We didn't know how so we researched it on Google." Sasuke said evenly, a slight tinge of pink dusting his cheeks.

"Oh."

"Boys," my father said almost tonelessly. "Did it ever occur to you to wing it like the rest of us?"

I wrinkled my nose. "You mean go in blind? With like…no information?"

Itachi suddenly gripped his head, "Whoa, déjà vu."

"Yes," Fugakua answered, sighing. "With no information."

Ah…fuck I never considered that.

Neither Sasuke nor I said a single word, letting silence plague us with its wooly blanket of awkwardness.

"This is just unbelievable," my dad mumbled after what seemed like an eon in my book. "How could this have happened? W-was I a bad father?"

"No, dad!" I quickly interjected and took a few steps toward him. "You were the best father anyone could ask for."

"Then why," he paused and rubbed his forehead exhaustedly. "Why are you doing this to me?"

Well fuck, dad. The world doesn't revolve around you.

"Are you going to disown me because I'm gay?" Sasuke asked his father following the quiet that settled after my dad's last question.

Fugaku looked up from his staring at the polished wood floor. Dark eyes gazed tiredly at his youngest son.

"Fugaku!" My father growled, interpreting his friend's gaze in the way only he could.

Piercing black eyes turned to look at him. "Well what am I supposed to do, Minato? I…I don't know what to DO HERE!"

"Can't you just a-accept us?" I offer, shuffling my feet against the floor as their stares turned to me. "Is it that hard?"

"Don't take that tone with me, Naruto." My father furrowed his brow. "What you and Sasuke are doing is unnatural. It is something the world should not accept!"

"WHY?"

"BECAUSE IT IS WRONG!"

"ENOUGH!"

I froze like an icicle along with the rest of the occupants of the dining room as my mom stood to her feet, eyes blazing.

"I will not sit here and watch the two of you rip our family to shreds!" Thankfully, my mother's hard gaze was directed at the elder men. "We never agreed to terms of disownment! I recall conceding on a confrontation and trying to understand how this all happened! I will not have my son thrown out of his own house!"

"Kushi—"

"Fugaku!"

Oh god. Sasuke's mom was glaring.

This is either going to end very bad or extremely _horrifically _bad.

"They're gay!"

"He's your son!"

"MY SON WOULD NEVER DISGRACE ME LIKE THIS!"

I felt Sasuke flinch at the words and my heart clenched painfully in my chest. This had all gotten so totally out of hand.

Our parents were fighting…

Sasuke might get disowned…

I might get locked up in a hospital…

I do _not_ want to be locked up in a hospital…

"They love each other, god damn it!"

Instantly my eyes shot up towards Itachi who had his hands folded across his chest, brows angled down in anger.

"As I recall, you always told us that when we find love we should hang onto it with everything we've got." Itachi let his arms fall to his sides as he stared at my parents. "Minato…weren't you the one who said it was love at first sight for you and Kushina? And when was that? Eighth grade when she moved here with her parents? And you, father!" He turned his charcoal gaze towards his own parents. "All that embarrassing poetry you wrote mother in college! Would you be able to stop loving mother if our grandparents told you to? I highly doubt that!"

"Itachi is right." My mother nodded, looking at me and Sasuke somewhat sadly. "It's…j-just a little overwhelming…you t-two understand, right? The way…we f-found out…"

Mikoto sighed, taking my mother's hand before looking at us. "We just want you to be happy…t-to…I…it's just such a shock. I-I never expected something like this…"

"And we'll be behind you two no matter what." My mom smiled shakily. "And if…down the road you two want to have kids…well I'm sure one of your female cousins would donate an egg or two."

"Kushina!"

"Mom!" I screeched.

"Well what?" She grumbled somewhat angrily. "I still want my grandkids! I think it's the least you can do after shocking me with your sudden revelation on your sexual orientation!"

"I think Shisui's sister wouldn't mind donating," Mikoto mumbled aloud, not realizing she was voicing her thoughts for all to hear.

"Minato's niece just started college last year, I don't think she'd mind either."

" Kushina I—"

My mother sent my father a scalding glare to rival even the deadliest of all looks. "Minato, I will not lose my son because your pride is slightly bruised!" Turning back to me, she smiled. "We accept you, honey. RIGHT, Minato?"

I could see my father's adam's apple bob as he nodded. "R-right."

"How about you, Mikoto?" My mother asked with a shaky smile.

"I-I fully accept you." Sasuke's mother was looking pleadingly at her youngest son; eyes shining with unshed tears. "You d-don't need to change a-anything about yourself for m-me. You k-know that, right?"

From my vantage point I saw how Mikoto stealthily pinched Fugaku's thigh, causing the older Uchiha to flinch and take a hesitant step forward. "Hn."

That was an acceptance if I'd ever heard one.

"But I still think we should run a full check on them, just to be sure." Fugaku quickly added, catching my father's gaze.

My father nodded his head vigorously. "I fully agree."

They were accepting it! OH MY FUCKING GOD THEY ARE ACCEPTING IT!

In my utter relief and happiness I jumped at Sasuke, crushing him to my chest. Immediately I felt his arms wrap around me, pressing me closer.

"Just to be clear!" Fugaku's voice rang out making both Sasuke and me separate and stand at attention once more. "There will be no gay activities while you are still under my roof!"

"Or mine!"

"Or Minato's." Fugaku added. "While your mothers were quick to accept this…I can assure you that none of us are comfortable with the situat—"

"We need some time," Mikoto quickly butt in. "It's going to take a little while to get used to, That's all…"

"I understand." Sasuke nodded. Though his face no longer showed any trace of emotion, I could tell the bastard was just as relieved as I was.

"Okay, now let's go you two." My father went to grab his coat and keys.

"Uh," I scratched my head in confusion. "Dad…where are we going?"

"To the hospital."

"Why?"

"To run the tests."

I blanched. "But I thought you accepted it!"

"The tests!" My father strode purposefully towards the door, Fugaku right behind them. "Just to give us all some piece of mind…what with there still being a chance that you two might just be sick."

"We're not!"

"Just in case!"

:::

We did the tests.

Neither Sasuke nor I were surprised to find that we were one hundred percent healthy. Though we did find out I am one of those unlucky Asian guys who has a low tolerance for alcohol. Seriously, what the fuck, right? Something with an enzyme or whatever…my head started to hurt when the doctor tried to explain it. Sasuke on the other hand…well we found out that there is a seventy percent chance for him to go blind when he gets older. After hearing that, Sasuke suddenly developed a new obsession with carrots.

I think dad and Fugaku each suffered a possible mini stroke, if their faces after receiving the results were anything to go by.

Nonetheless when they were sure that we weren't sick, they came to terms with the fact that their sons were gay.

Let's just say this year's ski trip was the most memorable of all ski trips of _all_ time.

Oh and…we still fucked up Itachi's chances of getting any.

Because some things _never _change.

* * *

**1) A quote hanging on my Pharmaceutics Professor's office door .**

**2) William Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet**

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. It was really difficult to write for some reason…and although I'm not too happy with it, I don't think I should have withheld it any longer. It's just not fair.**

**Next chapter is the last one!**


	12. Epilogue

**July 20th: I have put the story back in its original form, with all the lemons in place. Read my profile for more information.**

**Sorry this took so long to get out. I was just really, **_**really**_** pissed at fanfiction for taking down some of my stuff. That was one of the reasons I hadn't been writing as of late. **

**Nevertheless, hope you guys enjoy the story!**

**I don't know about this epilogue…it felt weird writing it for some reason…**

* * *

Chapter 12: Epilogue

The rest of the year basically flew right by us and soon Sasuke and I found ourselves packing the car with our gear for college. Some of our crew was with us, idly passing bags and boxes down to Sasuke who was standing at the trunk of the car and shoving in as much of our crap as he could.

Our folks rented us an apartment by the college so Sasuke and I were as eager as _fuck_ to get there…for obvious reasons.

"Dude," Kiba said after swallowing a mouthful of banana. "We are definitely partying at your place! This year is gonna be sick!"

I grinned.

"Just one rule though," Neji grunted as he heaved a box in Sasuke's direction. "No one gives Naruto ANY alcohol…we wouldn't want a repeat of last time's performance."

Collectively the gang nodded in agreement making my large smile falter.

"Hey!" I tried to reason. "It was _one_ time!"

"One time was enough for me, man." Choji grunted as he recalled the infamous event that took place during our spring break. "It's cool that you guys are together and everything but…if I _ever _see you reach down Sasuke's pants again, I will _sit_ on your face."

The image of Choji's butt crack flashed before my eyes and I immediately started to gag.

"Hn."

"Ugh," Karin grunted, "Don't remind me! That was when I found out they were gay. You guys were lucky because you already knew!" She growled, pointing at the now seemingly innocent group of friends.

Like hitting the replay button, my mind slowly began replaying the memories of each of my friends finding out Sasuke and I were gay.

First there was Neji and Gaara….

Sasuke and I were at our spot in the gym store room practically dead to everyone in the universe but each other. We were going at it without a care in the world, pants down, hands everywhere they could reach and mouths firmly glued together. That was why the sudden intake of breath a mere two feet away startled us.

My head turned immediately to find Gaara standing by the door, eyes wide and key in hand. Neji was right beside him, mouth hanging wide open in shock. For roughly a minute we just stood there staring at each other.

"Well this is awkward," I tried laughing off, all though all I wanted was for the earth to open up and make a mighty fine meal of me and my bare behind.

That seemed to startle everyone into action. Almost instantly Gaara let go of the door, letting it close with a bang. That was our cue to quickly pull up our pants and try to look as normal as possible.

Neji didn't take our being gay very well.

Gaara just stayed silent throughout our whole explanation…so neither Sasuke or I was sure about what _he_ thought about the matter. Nevertheless, they both promised to keep quiet about the whole thing and eventually became okay with it.

Next was Shikamaru…

Sasuke and I were eating at the lunch table now with everyone else –still freaked about someone else coming into our little citadel in the gymnasium. The rest of the guys had gone to buy some snacks from the vending machine leaving Sasuke and me under the scrutiny of our lazy genius friend.

It took him three seconds.

"Are you guys gay?"

I choked.

Sasuke fumbled his onigiri.

Shikamaru nodded, "I thought so. Okay…don't worry, I won't say anything to those who don't know."

Thirty seconds later, Sakura found out…

"Won't say anything about what?" Sakura asked, sitting down beside us.

I was still in the process of choking while Sasuke was trying his best to hit me across my back while looking cool and collected doing it.

"Them being gay."

Sasuke then fumbled once more and accidently hit me against the back of the head thus sending me flying face first into my bowl of steamed rice.

Sakura then turned to Sasuke and gave him a scalding look.

_I_ was able to observe this from my sticky perch in the rice bowl.

"I'm _waay_ hotter than you." Turning to look at me, she grinned and winked.

I was relieved.

Sasuke agitatedly began gnawing on his carrots like a pissed off rabbit.

Next were Kiba and Choji…

We forgot to lock the bathroom door.

Kiba and Choji wanted to fill up some water balloons.

They burst in.

Kiba screamed

I screamed

I accidently hit Sasuke in the face

Sasuke tripped and fell into the bathtub

Choji firmly planted his hands over his eyes and began muttering curses under his breath

Ten seconds later, Shino and Ino found out…

"Oh my god you guys are gay!" Kiba screamed, pointing his index finger at the quickly disappearing tent in my pants.

Heavy footfalls were heard

Shino and Ino burst into the bathroom

Looked, accessed…then Ino proceeded to jump and yell "I knew it!"

Then before we could stop the overly excited blonde senior, Ino pulled out her phone and called Hinata –who interestingly enough picked up on the first ring.

What are the odds, right?

"Sasuke and Naruto are gay!"

"Ino give me the phone!"

"W-what?"

"H-hey, Hinata!"

"N-neji, N-naturo and S-sa-Sasuke are gay!"

"….I know."

Ah, memories.

"Naruto!" My mother called as she began her fast walk down the driveway holding a camera. "We need a picture!"

Behind her were my father and Fugaku, each man sporting a rather solemn look on their face. The girls all in unison squealed and started pushing us all together. I grabbed Sasuke's hand and squeezed it tight, a grin as wide as the moon on my face. Sasuke too gave a little smile, his hand squeezing mine in return.

"Alright, ass nuggets!" Kiba yelled with a wolfish smile, "Smile big!"

Sakura smacked him just as the flash went off on the camera. I instantly started laughing when Sakura whined and demanded for a retake. My mother grinned and took a few more pictures of our crew beside the car.

Once that was over with, Sasuke closed the trunk of the car and turned to me. I winked at him shamelessly and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

"ROOF!" Fugaku and my father said loudly.

I looked up. "Roof? I don't see one…do you, Sasuke?"

Without taking his eyes off me he shook his head. "No."

"Good."

Taking hold of my chin, Sasuke pulled me closer and pressed his lips to mine. I could feel him smiling throughout the whole encounter.

"Hey, butt lovers!" Kiba hollered, scrunching up his face. "Get a room!"

I don't know how he did it, but somehow Sasuke managed to pull out his wallet and hit Kiba directly in the face with it without looking. A string of curses then proceeded to erupt from Kiba's mouth as he cradled his now bleeding nose.

Like I said before, some things _never _change.

* * *

**Some of you asked about a sequel…**

**Honestly? I don't know if I will be writing one…I guess it depends on my mood. If I **_**do**_** write a sequel… it won't be for a while because I want to finish off the rest of my stories on here first. **

**So hopefully you guys enjoyed POPULAR. If you want to read the unedited version, you can do so either on my website or deviantArt. **

**Reviews and Favs are greatly appreciated!**

**Smartcat**


End file.
